Magic x Fist: Primach War
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Sebelum di eksekusi, Sasuke Uchiha diculik oleh seseorang, dan di saat bersamaan Sandalphon datang untuk memberi jalan pada Naruto serta yang lain, sosok pembunub Lucifer pun terkuak karena Sandalphon bercerita, lalu misi yang diberikan Percival akan dijalankan oleh Naruto serta yang lain. Warning Inside, Isekai.
1. Chapter 1

**Bugh! **

Naruto menatap seorang bandit yang tengah terduduk di atas tanah, tatapannya begitu dingin seolah ia akan mengeluarkan laser dari kedua mata biru gelap itu. Dia tanpa ampun memutar kepala bandit tersebut hingga tak bernyawa, ia pun mengambil sebuah buku serta sebuah pena.

"Von Coalt, lumayan untuk seorang bandit dari keluarga bangsawan. Kepalamu menguntungkan." Ia meletakkan buku serta pena tersebut ke dalam tas yang dibawanya, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam dari dalam tas tersebut, pemuda itu kemudian memenggal kepala tak bernyawa sang bandit, dan menyimpannya di dalam Dimensi penyimpanannya. "Selanjutnya, kembali ke Academy dan melaporkan semuanya."

Naruto melompat tinggi untuk kembali ke tempatnya menerima sebuah misi, bisa dikatakan misi itu sukses setelah ia mengambil kepala targetnya.

* * *

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: OOC, Au/Isekai, Typo, and many more**

**Tags: Isekai, Adventure, Romance****.**

**Pairing: ...**

* * *

**Magic x Fist**

**Chapter 1: ****Perkenalan**

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang dijuluki murid paling tua, pecundang, serta beberapa julukan negatif lainnya. Tetapi mereka tak mengetahui sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. Semua murid di Academy Arc tak mengetahui jika Naruto adalah lelaki dari dunia lain.

Seorang lelaki yang memenangkan banyak sekali kejuaraan Dunia di dalam bidang Martial Art. Tetapi naas, lelaki itu meninggal setelah ia tertabrak sebuah truck saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, dia berakhir di sebuah keluarga mantan Ksatria dari kerajaan Archiman, sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai bagian timur.

Di dunia tersebut, ada beberapa kerajaan yang menguasai empat mata angin, dan salah satunya adalah kerajaan Archiman yang menguasai bagian timur dunia, lalu ada kerajaan Colbas yang menguasai bagian barat dunia, kemudian kerajaan Porga yang menguasai bagian selatan, dan tarakhir kerajaan Weis yang menguasai bagian utara.

Banyak yang tak tahu jika Naruto sering menerima misi langsung dari kepala sekolah Academy Arc, kepala sekolah beserta beberapa guru di sana mengetahui kalau Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, dan mereka tahu jika Naruto menyembunyikan sebuah kelebihannya dalam bertarung jarak dekat, pemuda itu juga berbakat dalam bidang sihir. Tetapi tidak terlalu menonjol, karena ia hanya menggunakan tangan serta kakinya untuk membela diri.

"Em, Hashirama-sama, saya sudah membawakan Bandit yang meresahkan desa di utara kerajaan." Naruto meletakkan sebuah kotak yang berisi kepala bandit yang sudah ia eliminasi. "Cukup merepotkan, tetapi saya bisa mengatasinya."

"Kerja bagus Naruto, aku memberikan sebuah bonus untukmu, ambillah!" Hashirama memberikan sebuah kantong berisi beberapa keping koin emas, serta puluhan koin perak. "Bonus karena kau sangat membantu kami." Hashirama tertawa setelah memberikan kantong tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." Naruto membungkukkan badannya, ia kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah setelah menerima sebuah bayaran.

"Dia anak yang tak terduga."

Hashirama menatap ke sebuah sofa mewah yang tak jauh dari mejanya. "Kau benar Madara, dia masih menyimpan beberapa Misteri yang belum kita ketahui," balas Hashirama serius, tapi tatapannya itu berubah menjadi sebuah wajah riang. "Tapi biarlah, dia bisa menjadi aset berharga bagi kita."

Madara menggeleng pelan menanggapi balasan sahabatnya itu.

Kembali ke pemeran utama kita, Naruto saat ini tengah membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan Academy. Ia mempelajari beberapa tehnik sihir yang mungkin sulit sekali dikuasai oleh murid-murid. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca, dia bahkan mengenal penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Yah, itu juga untuk dirinya yang tak mau dijadikan bahan oleh murid lain sih.

Tetapi ia bersyukur di reinkarnasi ke dunia ini. Ia jadi banyak tahu akan sesuatu tentang sihir serta kerajaan. Ia juga menjadi seseorang yang ahli dalam beberapa sihir, dan itu tanpa menggunakan chant, ada juga sihir yang membutuhkan chant.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu Naruto?"

Kedua mata biru itu menoleh, ia melihat sosok pria yang wajahnya ditutupi masker serta tatapan malas tersebut. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah satu guru yang mengetahui identitas Naruto. Pria itu duduk di samping Naruto, ia melihat muridnya itu sangat teliti saat membaca sesuatu.

"Tadi aku diberi misi, dan berhasil dengan sempurna."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Dari laporan yang diberikan Hashirama-sama, kau telah berhasil mengerjakan misi Ranking A sampai B. Kau juga hampir mengambil misi Rank S, sebelum akhirnya misi itu diberikan padaku. Astaga Naruto, kau monster."

Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Aku masih belum sehebat dirimu Kakashi-sensei." Naruto kembali fokus terhadap bukunya.

"Aku juga mendengar kalau kau menguasai sebuah sihir yang tak diinginkan? Maker?"

"Hebat, kau bahkan tau kalau aku mempelajari sihir itu." Naruto menutup bukunya, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir, di sana tercipta sebuah belati tajam yang siap membunuh siapapun. Naruto pun mengambil belati itu, lalu memutar-mutarnya di tangannya. "Yah kau tahu kan, ini akan sangat berguna jika ada target yang kabur."

"Belati untuk melempar seseorang? Kau benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang Assassin, Naruto. Aura yang tak terasa, bisa berkamuflase dengan lingkungan sekitar, serta topeng yang biasanya kau pakai."

"Lagi-lagi kau membuka beberapa keahlianku." Kakashi tertawa kikuk, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia tahu akan informasi yang sangat Rahasia bagi Naruto. "Tetapi itu tak masalah, kau adalah orang yang paling dipercaya Ayah, dan aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian mengembalikan buku yang selesai dibacanya.

* * *

**('-')b**

* * *

Pelajaran hari ini, Naruto benar-benar sangat bosan. Duduk di bangku paling belakang, dengan tatapan diskriminasi yang diberikan teman sekelasnya, benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Tetapi, pelajaran sihir itu agaknya lebih mudah daripada pelajaran dari dunianya. Helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya setelah mengingat pelajaran yang dibencinya dari dunianya.

"Naruto, jelaskan sihir penyegel!"

Naruto dengan malas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia mengambil sebuah buku, lalu menjelaskan tentang sihir penyegel, serta menyebutkan beberapa sihir penyegel yang dikuasai oleh kerajaan Archiman. Beberapa murid mendesah kecewa karena Naruto yang daritadi tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"...sihir terakhir adalah, segel tujuh bintang. Sebuah sihir dimana dahulunya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk menyegel Magical Beast kelas S ke dalam tubuhnya, dan saat ini masih belum ada Magical Beast di taklukkan. Karena sangat langka."

Naruto menjeda penjelasannya, lalu kembali menjelaskan sihir tersebut.

"Errr, sepertinya hanya itu saja Sensei."

"Baiklah, penjelasan yang bagus, lain kali perhatikan pelajaranku Naruto."

"Ya!" Naruto menguap, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menutup buku kosong yang tadi dibawanya, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat buku kosong yang dibawa olehnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah _Grimore _miliknya, hanya saja terlihat seperti buku biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang guru selesai mengajarkan pelajarannya pada kelas Naruto, ia segera beranjak dari kelas tersebut, meninggalkan mereka semua untuk makan siang. Naruto sendiri tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mengambil sebuah roti dari lokernya. Roti tersebut sudah dibelinya sebelum memasuki kelas.

"Hoi lemah!"

Baru saja ia akan memasukkan rotinya, Naruto sudah dipanggil oleh seorang murid. Naruto mengenalnya dengan nama Sakon dan Ukon, Murid kembar yang biasa mengambil makanan darinya. "Ada apa Sakon?"

"Berikan roti itu, dan aku akan mengampunimu!"

"A-aku belum makan dari tadi pagi."

"Itu salahmu pecundang, cepat berikan sebelum aku memukulmu!"

Iris biru Naruto melirik sekitar, masih ada beberapa murid di dalam kelas, dan mereka semua tak berani mendekat. "Tidak."

"Cepat berikan!"

Sakon mengangkat tangannya, dan bersiap memukul Naruto. Tetapi, pemuda itu dengan reflek yang ada, langsung menangkisnya serta memukulnya memukul perut Sakon dengan tangan kanannya, hingga Sakon terdorong kebelakang.

"Sudah cukup aku diam." Kedua mata biru itu menggelap, ia berdiri lalu membuat sebuah kuda-kuda. "Kali ini aku serius." Ia membuka sedikit kedua kakinya, serta mengangkat kedua tangannya, tubuhnya dilemaskan. "Maju," gumam Naruto menantang Sakon.

Sakon menggeram sambil memegangi perutnya, ia langsung melesat untuk kembali memukul Naruto. Tetapi pukulan tersebut ditepis dengan mudah oleh Naruto, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah pukulan pada bagian dada milik Sakon. Pukulan itu sungguh cepat, dan tak dapat dibaca oleh sisa murid yang ada di kelas tersebut. Dan sentuhan terakhir Naruto, ia menggunakan bahu kanannya untuk serangan terakhirnya, membuat Sakon terdorong terjungkal kebelakang.

Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan napasnya setelah menyelesaikan balas dendamnya terhadap Sakon. Tatapan dingin Naruto masih ada di wajahnya, mata biru itu begitu gelap saat menatap Sakon.

"Kau sangat meremehkan lawanmu."

Naruto mengambil rotinya, lalu pergi dari kelas tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakon yang masih meringis di atas lantai. Kejadian tadi berakhir sangat cepat, hanya dengan beberapa kali serangan, Naruto dapat menumbangkan sosok Sakon yang berada di rank D, padahal murid-murid dikelas itu tak ada yang bisa menumbangkannya.

Yah walaupun Sakon belum mengeluarkan kemampuannya sih.

* * *

**('-')b**

* * *

Di Arc Academy menerapkan sebuah ranking untuk mengukur sejauh mana para siswa itu berkembang, dimulai dari Rank A hingga F, para siswa yang berada di Rank A hingga B itu biasa dipanggil Prodigy oleh para guru, lalu C sampai D dipanggil Kandidat Prodigy, E hingga F biasa dipanggil Lemah, terkadang juga pecundang. Karena di umurnya mulai dewasa, mereka masih menempati rank tersebut.

Adapula Rank di atas A yaitu: S, SS, dan SSS. Ketiga rank itu disematkan pada guru yang menjadi veteran di perang zaman dahulu. Kakasih adalah salah satunya, dia berada di Rank S karena bisa mengcopy segala Sihir yang ada. Lalu Madara serta Hashirama berada di rank SSS, ranking itu biasanya disebut Kelas Ultimate. Kedua orang itu adalah pendiri sekolah, mereka berdua berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Raja dari kerajaan Archiman.

Setidaknya, itu yang diketahui oleh Naruto. Terakhir ia mengecek rankingnya, dia berada di Ranking A. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi para Murid yang membullynya, siapa yang tak terkejut dengan sosok pemuda yang berada di Ranking F, tiba-tiba berada di atas mereka semua?

Naruto sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia meminta kepala sekolah untuk menyembunyikan rankingnya itu, dan memintanya untuk menempatkan dia di ranking bawah.

Jikalau Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, ia akan berada sejajar dengan Kakashi di jajaran Ranking S. Setidaknya itu yang diketahuinya sejauh ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, di Academy itu menerapkan Sistem Ten Miracle. Dimana para Siswa-Siswi di sana berkesempatan untuk menjadi anggota Ten Miracle. Sepuluh murid akan dipilih yang nantinya akan menjadi anggota ten Miracle, para murid itu diberikan keistimewaan untuk memgendalikan para Murid Arc Academy, namun dengan batasan tertentu.

Nama-nama dari Ten Miracle yang diketahui oleh murid Academy hanya kursi kedua sampai kursi kesepuluh, orang yang menduduki kursi pertama tak pernah muncul, atau mitos yang baru-baru ini adalah, kursi pertama tak pernah ada.

Naruto sendiri juga penasaran siapa yang menduduki kursi pertama Ten Miracle. Lalu...

"Menyingkir kau dari jalanku, lemah!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkena sebuah masalah, ia disuruh menyingkir oleh salah satu siswa yang ada di Ten Miracle. Kursi ketujuh, Sasuke Uchiha. Bangsawan dari keluarga Uchiha, sosok pemuda tampan dengan berkharisma, dan arogan. Ia selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri, serta keluarganya yang menjadi salah satu bangsawan kerajaan Archiman.

Naruto mau tak mau menyingkiri dari hadapan Sasuke, ia memutar bola matanya malas saat ditatap dengan dingin oleh pemuda itu.

_'Naruto, misi!'_

Ia pun langsung berlari pergi dari sana, menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menerima sebuah misi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendecih tak suka terhadapnya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Penjelasan:**

**Disini menggunakan sebuah ranking, dimana para siswanya akan berlomba untuk masuk ke dalam Ten Miracle, kesepuluh murid ini rata-rata berada di Rank A, adapula murid Rank A yang malas untuk masuk ke dalam anggota itu, mereka tersebut diseluruh Academy seperti Naruto.**

**Salah satu murid itu sudah diperkenalkan, **

**\- Kursi pertama: -**

**\- Kursi kedua: ...**

**\- Kursi ketiga: ...**

**\- Kursi keempat: ...**

**\- Kursi kelima: ...**

**\- Kursi keenam: ...**

**\- Kursi ketujuh: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**\- Kursi kedelapan: ...**

**\- Kursi kesembilan: ...**

**\- Kursi kesepuluh: ...**

**Sebenarnya, saya sendiri mengadopsi beberapa Fanfict sih...Kayaknya wkwkwk**

**Jadi, sampai disini saja sementara, chapter 2 mungkin saya tambah Wordnya.**

**Oke, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumor mengatakan kalau Naruto berlatih untuk membalas dendam pada pembully yang terus mengganggunya, banyak yang bergosip ria tentang kekuatan Naruto, sihirnya serta apa yang dipelajarinya. Namun, semua tahu jika pemuda itu hanya akan makan siang di kelas, atau membaca buku diperpustakaan. Terkadang, dia akan pergi tanpa pamit, entah itu kemana.

"Itu dia, Naruto Uzumaki, dia yang mengalahkan seorang Prodigy."

"Itu pasti hanya kebetulan saja dia mengalahkannya, kan dia yang paling lemah."

"Iya, Healer paling lemah di antara semuanya."

Ya, Naruto di mata semua orang adalah Healer, tetapi itu hanyalah didepan mata semua orang, mereka tak tahu jika Naruto menguasai berbagai Martial Art di dunianya, dan dengan rapinya dia menyembunyikan semua hal itu.

'_Lama-lama aku bosan juga dengan ocehan mereka,' _batin Naruto yang saat ini menatap malas lorong Academy. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi dari Kepala Sekolah, tentu saja membunuh beberapa orang yang meresahkan warga. Apakah dengan membunuh Murid Bangsawan disini, dia akan di adili oleh raja? Hmm, entahlah, Naruto terus memikirkan hal itu.

Dia ingin membunuh para anak Bangsawan yang meremehkan dirinya. Tentu saja saat malam tiba jika kau ingin membunuhnya. Di dalam hatinya ia tertawa memikirkan tata cara untuk membunuh anak bangsawan tanpa ketahuan.

Itu akan menjadi skenario hebat jika ia melakukannya. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa, dia tak akan melakukan hal itu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: OOC, Au/Isekai, Typo, and many more**

**Tags: Isekai, Adventure, Romance.**

**Pairing: ...**

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Misi**

**Enjoy it!**

**Malam hari.**

Naruto membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan kepala sekolah kepadanya. Dirinya sekarang berada di kamar asrama miliknya untuk menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan saat akan melakukan sebuah misi. Pemuda itu menyimpan semua barangnya di dalam dimensi yang diciptakannya. Naruto memang tak perlu repot jika mau berpergian, karena dia menguasai sihir dimensi.

Ia pun mengambil pakaian serba hitam, serta sebuah topeng polos yang kemudian dipakainya. Dia pun membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu melesat menggunakan sihir miliknya. Ia melompati pepohonan serta bangunan-bangunan kerajaan seolah dirinya adalah Ninja. Naruto tertawa di dalam hati setelah ia berpikir bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar Ninja.

_'Misi kali ini membunuh seekor Naga yang berada di timur kerajaan. Klienku adalah pihak kerajaan yang mendengar keluhan dari desa bagian timur kerajaan. Well, semoga saja tak sulit.'_

Naruto terus melesat jauh, hingga dirinya sampai di sebuah desa. Di sana nampak sepi seolah tak ada penghuninya. Naruto mencoba merasakan aura kehidupan yang ada di desa tersebut, ada beberapa warga yang tinggal di sana, jumlahnya puluhan orang, dia masuk ke desa tersebut untuk menemui kepala desa.

Kedua mata birunya melihat sosok pria tua yang tengah duduk di sebuah rumah, pria itu seolah menikmati malam yang indah ini. Batin Naruto kembali tertawa saat tau malam ini begitu indah. Ia pun mendekati pria tersebut. "Apakah anda yang memintaku untuk membasmi naga di sekitar sini?"

Pria tua itu sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Kau orang yang dikirim Arc Academy? Kau terlihat masih sangat muda nak." Pria itu berdiri, lalu segera berjalan keluar dari teras rumahnya. "Dibagian timur, ada sebuah Gua, Naga itu bersembunyi di dalam sana, aku harap kau bisa menghabisinya. Para warga takut, serta hewan ternak kami banyak yang hilang karena dimakan oleh Naga tersebut."

"Baiklah kek, saya akan melaksanakan tugas itu. Mohon undur diri." Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi dari hadapan pria tua itu.

"Anak yang sopan."

Naruto memasuki hutan di timur desa, dia mengaktifkan sensornya untuk mencari aura Naga serta beberapa binatang buas lainnya. Dia takut jika ada yang mengganggu jalannya misi. Terlebih lagi, ini menyangkut seekor Naga.

Dia pun kembali melesat cepat untuk sampai di tujuannya. Naruto merasakan aura naga yang tak jauh darinya, dia terus mempercepat larinya hingga sampai di sebuha gua, pemuda itu mengobservasi mulut Gua, lalu masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Naruto kembali menyalakan sensornya.

**Bum!**

Dengan reflek, ia menghindari hentakan yang dilakukan Naga tersebut. Mata birunya menajam saat itu juga, ia bisa melihat kedua mata Hijau tajam yang menakutkan di atas sana. Naruto berpikir jika Naga ini lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya. Ia pun menciptakan sebuah belati untuk dilempar kepada Naga tersebut.

Satu persatu belati ia lemparkan pada Naga tersebut, sembari dirinya terus berlari mengitari Naga itu. Beberapa belatinya ada yang terpental lalu menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Naruto melempar belatinya hanya untuk menguji kulit dari Naga.

_'Ah, memang keras.'_

Dia kembali menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Naga tersebut menggunakan ekor, Naruto melompat tinggi kemudian menendang bagian kepala Naga itu menggunakan tumitnya, kepala Naga itu terjerembab di atas tanah saat Naruto menendangnya. Tak sampai disitu, ia mengompres mana miliknya menuju kedua tangannya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan itu.

Ia memukul punggung keras itu menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Suara retakan dari kulit keras itu terdengar. "Kulitnya sungguh keras, sial."

**[Berhenti!]**

Naruto menghentikan pergerakkannya. Ia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah Naga tersebut. "Kau berbicara?"

**[Ya, aku berbicara padamu! Namaku Ddraig, seekor Naga Langit. Kau mengincarku karena ada yang mengganggu Desa itu?]**

Naruto menggangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan naga itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Magical Beast tersebut. "Aku menerima misi untuk memusnahkan Naga."

**[Tidak, tidak, aku bukan naga yang dimaksud. Naga itu ada dibalik gunung ini, sebelumnya...]**

Nampak tubuh merah besar itu menyala terang, hingga Naruto menutup matanya karena cahaya yang begitu terang, hingga pada akhirnya Naruto melihat Grimore miliknya melayang dengan cahaya merah yang menyelimuti buku itu.

**[Aku menemukan sebuah tempat untukku tidur. Manusia, kau akan menjadi Partnerku mulai sekarang!]**

"Menjadi Partner?" Naruto mencubit dagunya, ia lalu membuka topeng polos tersebut. "Baiklah, kita akan menjadi Partner, lalu apa tujuanmu sekarang?"

**[Aku tak tahu, tujuanku masih belum jelas, tetapi aku merasa kalau kita akan cocok sebagai Partner.]**

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecilkan Grimore miliknya, dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah kalung. "Seekor naga Surgawi menjadi Partnerku, Y Ddraig Goch."

Ddraig yang berada di dalam buku itu sedikit terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui nama panjangnya. Tapi itu tak masalah, mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang mengetahui sejarahnya.

"Kita pergi!"

Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kedua mata birunya menatap tajam para kawanan Wyvern. Naruto menautkan alisnya saat tahu bahwa Beast yang mengganggu warga desa, ia saat ini berada di atas sebuah gunung, mengawasi para Wyvern yang sedang memakan beberapa hewan ternak. "Ternyata bukan kau ya Ddraig?"

**[Untuk apa aku memakan hewan ternak? Aku hanya menyerap energi mana dari alam, itu sudah membuatku kenyang untuk waktu yang lama.]**

"Oke, oke, kita akan mengalahkan mereka, dan kita juga butuh sinkronisasi."

**[Well, aku bisa menggandakan Mana jika kau mau. Itu salah satu kekuatanku, untuk yang lainnya masih belum saatnya.]**

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu memakai kembali topeng polos tersebut, dia menyeringai di balik topeng itu. "Kita mulai!"

**[Boost!]**

Grimore itu menyala merah, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Ia semakin melebarkan seringainya, lalu melesat kencang sembari menyiapkan sebuah pukulan.

**Dugh! Bumm!**

Sebuah kawah tercipta dengan Wyvern yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi, Naruto berdiri di kawah itu dengan wajah terkejut. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!"

**[Boost!]**

Ddraig kembali melipatgandakan mana milik Naruto, pemuda itu langsung menghilang dan mengincar beberapa Wyvern yang tersisa. Ia tak lupa menciptakan sebuah pedang untuk memotong kepala Wyvern tersebut, dan yang terakhir terbang tak jauh dari dia.

Naruto menghentikan pergerakkannya. Ia menciptakan busur beserta anak panahnya, ia mengompres mana miliknya pada anak panah tersebut, lalu menariknya pada busur itu. Pemuda itu melepas anak panahnya, melesat kencang hingga menembus tubuh Wyvern, busur itu menghilang setelah ia menembakkan anak panahnya.

"Ini hebat, terima kasih Ddraig."

**[Tak masalah, partner!]**

Naruto tersenyum menatap kilauan merah yang keluar dari Grimore miliknya. Ia menemukan itu di dalam kamar asramanya, dia berpikir jika Grimore tersebut milik penghuni sebelumnya, tetapi ia menepis pemikiran tersebut, karena ia menemukannya terjatuh dari langit-langit kamar. Naruto juga terkadang berpikir jika Grimore ini buku penyegel barang disekitarnya, namun semua itu terbantahkan karena Ddraig sang naga Surgawi itu berada di dalam Grimorenya.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai naga sepertimu, Ddraig."

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kembali ke desa, Naruto melaporkan semuanya kepada kepala desa, para hewan ternak mereka dimangsa oleh para Wyvern yang tak jauh dari gua itu. Tapi Naruto tak menceritakan bagian dimana Ddraig masuk ke dalam bukunya, akan sangat rumit baginya jika salah satu Naga terkenal menjadi Partnernya.

"Aku hanya memberikanmu ini anak muda, tak sebanding dengan kerja kerasmu, tapi semoga kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menerima sebuah tulang naga serta sebuah besi berwarna hitam. _**[Kau bisa menempanya dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah senjata, lagipula aku tak melihat senjata yang bisa kau gunakan.]**_

"_Aku biasanya menggunakan tangan kosong, daripada sebuah senjata. Lebih efisien, tetapi aku bisa menggunakan beberapa jenis senjata, dan semua itu berada di dimensi milikku."_

_**[Bocah, kau tak berhenti membuatku kagum, butuh beberapa tahun sehingga kau bisa membuat sebuah Dimensi milikmu sendiri. Tapi kau, spesial.]**_

"_Kau bisa saja. Aku tak special kok." _Naruto menerima kedua benda itu. "Aku terima keduanya, kek. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih juga telah memebunuh beberapa Wyvern yang mengganggu kami nak, kau masih muda tapi sudah hebat seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Aku tak terlalu kuat Kek, lagipula masih ada yang lebih kuat daripada aku." Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Aku pamit dulu, sampai bertemu kembali." Lalu pergi meninggalkan para warga yang berkumpul dibelakang Kakek kepala desa itu.

Dibalik topeng polos itu, Naruto tersenyum saat melihat warga desa itu yang terlihat sangat senang setelah dirinya membunuh hama yang meresahkan warga desa. Sungguh, dia sangat senang membantu membunuh para Wyvern tersebut.

**..**

Di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, berkumpullah beberapa pemegang kursi Ten Miracle, mereka semua memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, lalu dihadapan mereka ada kepala sekolah serta wakilnya.

Semua pemegang kursi itu diperintahkan berkumpul untuk membahas event yang akan datang beberapa bulan lagi. Sebuah event dimana para siswa/siswi Arc Academy akan bertarung satu sama lain, untuk memperebutkan kursi ten Miracle.

Hashirama menghela napas, beberapa dari pemegang kursi itu tak datang, mungkin mereka agak malas untuk membalas hal ini. "Baiklah, kita berkumpul disini untuk membahas event yang di adakan setahun sekali."

Semuanya mengangguk paham, tetapi rapat tersebut diganggu oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Hashirama. Para pemegang kursi itu terkejut karena seseorang datang tepat di saat mereka sedang melakukan rapat.

"Saya sudah melaksanakan misi, laporannya berada di gulungan ini. Anda bisa membacanya."

Pakaian serba hitam, sebuah topeng polos, beberapa perlengkapan senjata yang berada di pinggang. Para pemegang kursi itu terheran-heran dengan sosok itu, mereka semua penasaran dengan sosok tersebut. Terutama pemegang kursi ketujuh, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan sosok tersebut.

"Misimu telah selesai, aku salut kau bisa mengalahkan Wyvern peringkat A itu dengan cepat," puji Hashirama dengan bangga, dia memberikan reward berupa 25 keping koin emas. "Aku akan memanggilmu jika ada misi lain."

"Terima kasih, hamba mohon undur diri."

"Ya, kau boleh pergi."

Sosok itu sedikit membungkuk, kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Sasuke dan pemegang kursi terkejut dengan sosok tersebut, siapa pula orang yang berhasil mengalahlan Wyvern tingkat A dengan mudah? Harusnya Kakashi Hatake atau guru berlevel sama dengan Kakashi yang mengalahlan mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan sosok itu. Dia biasa kupanggil Kitsune, aku tak akan memberitahukan identitas sebenarnya karena itu sangat dirahasiakan." Hashirama menatap para pemegang kursi dengan tajam, auranya sungguh menakutkan bagi para Murid itu. "Tenang saja, jika kalian tak membocorkannya, aku tak akan menghukum kalian."

"Hashirama, jangan bercanda."

"Maaf-maaf, Madara."

Salah satu dari pemegang Kursi itu berdiri, seorang pemuda yang membawa sebuah Tombak dengan aura suci di dalamnya. "Tapi, apa kami bisa melampaui dia, Hashirama-sama?"

Hashirama mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. "Cao-cao, pemegang kursi kedelapan. Jika aku menjawab, kau akan percaya atau tidak?" Cao-cao mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu, ia belum mengetahui jawaban yang akan diberikan Hashirama. "Bisa, jika ia tetap berdiri dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, artinya jika ia tak melatih tubuhnya atau mengembangkan sihirnya, dia akan berada di bawah kalian, sebaliknya, jika dia sangat berambisi, bisa saja dia akan sejajar denganku, atau Madara."

"Yang kuketahui, dia jika sedang serius maka kekuatannya akan menyamai Kakashi yang ada di Ranking S. Itu jika dia serius, namun dia masih berada di ranking A." Madara melanjutkan penjelasan dari Hashirama.

Sang Rival mengangguk, "Kalau kalian ada yang bisa melampauinya, maka kursi pertama adalah jaminannya."

Sasuke meremas tangannya, masih ada yang melebihi dirinya. Ia tahu jika murid Academy ini banyak yang kuat, dan mereka bersembunyi tak menampakkan diri mereka, hanya para pemegang Kursi yang terkenal di Academy itu.

"Baiklah, rapat dilanjutkan!"

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kembali berfokus pada Naruto, saat ini pemuda itu berada di dalam kamar asramanya. Ia bereksperimen dengan tulang naga serta batu hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan. Grimore milik Naruto melayang di dekatnya, seolah penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto nantinya.

"Aku sudah punya bayangan bagaimana jadinya kedua benda ini bila dicampurkan nantinya, dan dengan sihirku yang lain, mungkin aku bisa membuat senjata."

**[Kau bisa menggunakan Crafting kan? Kalau bisa, ubah saja kedua benda ini, serta campur keduanya menjadi benda yang kau inginkan.]**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia kemudian mengalirkan mana miliknya ke kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menggabungkan kedua benda yang didapatkannya dari misi. Pemuda itu berkonsentrasi, memikirkan benda apa yang akan terbentuk dengan kedua benda tersebut, dirinya membayangkan sebuah senjata dari dunianya.

Naruto terus berkonsentrasi setelah kedua benda padat itu menjadi cairan, keduanya menyatu menjadi sati zat cairan. "Ugh, butuh konsentrasi tinggi kalau begitu."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, dia memenjamkan matanya seolah sedang bermeditasi, sembari terus membayangkan benda yang akan diciptakannya. Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya, membuat cairan itu berubah bentuk, lalu mengeras menjadi sebuah benda tajam.

Kedua benda tajam itu terjatuh setelah Naruto berhasil mengubahnya, ia langsung jatuh terduduk sembari mengambil napasnya banyak-banyak. Dia melihat hasil karya miliknya, dua buah senjata dengan warna hitam serta aura yang menakutkan. Tetapi aura tersebut langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Naruto pun menciptakan sebuah perban untuk melapisi bagian gagang dari kedua senjata itu. "Katana dan Wakizashi, akhirnya aku punya senjata original sendiri." Dia mengangkat kedua benda tersebut, pemuda itu tersenyum menatap kedua senjata miliknya, dia sungguh senang saat ini. "Ddraig, apa kau pernah memberikan sebuah aura ke dalam benda?"

**[Sepertinya pernah, aku tak ingat akan hal itu. Tapi kedua senjatamu itu bisa kumasuki auraku, serta menambahkan daya bagi kedua benda ini.]**

Naruto seolah tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ddraig, ia malah mengayunkan katana miliknya ke depan, seolah diterpa angin, vas bunga yang menjadi pajangan di kamar Naruto terbelah dengan halus. Membuat kedua mahkluk itu terkejut. "Kau mengirimkan auramu?"

**[Tidak. Kau?]**

"Tidak." Naruto langsung membuka Grimorenya, membiarkan buku itu melayang. "_Seal!" _setelah mengucapkan itu, kedua senjata tersebut masuk ke dalam Grimore tersebut. "Aku akan menyimpannya, jika sudah waktunya akan kugunakan."

Naruto pun duduk di atas kasurnya sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. **[Kenapa kau malah seperti orang Depresi!?]**

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, diamlah!"

**..**

Keesokan paginya.

**[Sudah berapa jam? 9 jam penuh Naruto.]**

"Sudah diputuskan!"

**[Apa?]**

"Aku tak akan ikut kelas hari ini. Aku mengantuk."

**[...jadi ini alasanmu bergadang? Bocah bodoh.]**

"Diam Naga busuk! Aku mencoba untuk memenjamkan mataku!"

**[Lalu kau akan meninggalkan pelajaran!? Bangun kau sialan!]**

"Demi celana dalam Ratu Kerajaan Archiman, diamlah Ddraig!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter kedua sudah rilis, terima kasih sudah mereview Fanfict saya, dan maafkan saya yang newbie ini jika ada kesalahan. **

**...**

**Btw, ten miracle ada di TWO? **

**Keterangan lain:**

**Salah satu murid itu sudah diperkenalkan lagi,**

**\- Kursi pertama: -**

**\- Kursi kedua: ...**

**\- Kursi ketiga: ...**

**\- Kursi keempat: ...**

**\- Kursi kelima: ...**

**\- Kursi keenam: ...**

**\- Kursi ketujuh: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**\- Kursi kedelapan: Cao Cao**

**\- Kursi kesembilan: ...**

**\- Kursi kesepuluh: ...**

**Well, saya sangat sangat berterima kasih. **

**Oke bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini, Naruto mengawali hari dengan sebuah doa, ia bertekuk lutut sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya, air matanya menetes melewati kedua pipinya. Didepan Naruto ada sebuah kotak yang terbuka, seolah benda di dalamnya adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia saat ini."

**[Hentikan...]**

"Apasih!"

Ddraig menggeram di dalam Grimore milik Naruto. **[Kumohon hentikan, sebelum aku bertindak.]**

"Jangan gitu ah, aku sedang berdoa!"

Pendar merah keluar dari Grimore Naruto, **[Hentikan Partner!]**

"Tidak akan!"

Grimore tersebut melayang, kemudian melesat kencang tepat di dahi pemuda tersebut. **[Hentikan doamu pada celana dalam gadis, manusia sialan!]**

"Kau tak bisa untuk sekali saja menghentikan itu! Celana dalam seorang gadis itu adalah hal yang berestetika!"

**[Diamlah!]**

"Kau yang harus diam!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: OOC, Au/Isekai, Typo, and many more**

**Tags: Isekai, Adventure, Romance.**

**Pairing: ...**

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Khaos Brigade ****dan misi pertama mereka.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto berjalan ke Academy seperti biasanya, terkadang juga ia akan langsung ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menerima beberapa misi. Yah, Naruto sering menghindari cemooh dari para murid lain. Bukannya dia takut, tapi misi lebih penting daripada mendengar percakapan tak berguna dari mereka. Naruto sendiri memeang terkenal dengan nama Healer tak berguna, atau Healer Pecundang.

Mungkin karena ia akan lari ditengah pelajaran, atau saat ada praktek, seolah dirinya adalah pengecut. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, dirinya di telepati oleh Hashirama untuk menerima sebuah misi.

Ia hanya akan menerima misi tingkat A sampai S, ataupun B, dan ia akan menolak misi C sampai F. karena para Siswa di Academy itu masih belum ada yang bisa menerima misi tingkat B, ataupaun A dan S. Memang sih, beberapa dari mereka bisa saja menerima misi Tingkat B ataupun A, tetapi ditemani oleh seorang Guru pembimbing.

Pernah sekali, Hashirama ingin membuat sebuah kelompok yang akan di isi beberapa murid terkuatnya, termasuk Naruto itu sendiri. Tetapi ia membatalkannya, karena beberapa murid itu ingin melakukan misi sendiri-sendiri. Para murid itu terpencar di Academy itu, menyembunyikan diri mereka seperti Naruto, serta diberikan beberapa misi yang sanggup dikerjakan oleh mereka.

Naruto mengenal beberapa murid tersebut, salah satu dari mereka tergabung dalam Ten Miracle. Tetapi, dia tak melihat murid kuat itu di sana.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya. "Naruto, menyingkirlah!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, terlihat ada sosok gadis pirang panjang dengan seragam perempuan khas Academy. Kedua mata merahnya menatap tajam Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Vira?"

"Apa!?"

"Ih, galak." Naruto sedikit merinding ketakutan saat kedua mata ruby itu menatap tajam dirinya. "Aku baru melihatmu sekarang, darimana saja kau?"

Vira menghela napas lelah. "Aku diberi Misi oleh Kepala Sekolah. Sendirian, tak bersama Katalina-neesama."

Naruto terdiam melihat gadis itu seolah sedang kelelahan. Vira Lilie, salah satu Murid terkuat di Academy yang menyembunyikan dirinya, ia memiliki Magical Beast di dalam tubuhnya, ia disuruh Naruto untuk menyembunyikan semua kekuatannya, bahkan jika Vira serius, dia akan bisa mengalahkan beberapa pemegang kursi Ten Miracle.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Misi Ranking A yang cukup mudah untuk dikerjakan. Aku tak berharap banyak tentang Misi ini," balas Vira, ia kemudian mendekati Naruto dan mencium pipi pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat rona di wajah Naruto. "Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk traktirannya kemarin, Naruto. Sampai Jumpa!" Vira pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Pemuda itu mengusap pipinya yang dicium oleh Vira. Setahunya, Vira adalah gadis Yandere yang akan galak pada pria-pria yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya, Vira bahkan tak segan untuk memukul kepala pria-pria itu.

"Sebuah keberuntungan aku dicium gadis Yandere."

_**Whuuss! Bugh!**_

"Kau mengatakan aku gadis Yandere, huh?"

"Astaga, telingamu sangat tajam."

Saat ini Naruto menahan pukulan dari Vira, keduanya memasang kuda-kuda yang sangat kuat. Vira langsung menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memukul perut Naruto. Pemuda itu tak tinggal diam, ia menahan pukulan tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang lain.

Para murid disekitar mereka ramai-ramai menatap keduanya, seorang murid paling lemah melawan gadis pirang. Ini akan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para Murid disekitar.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan, aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam jika kita menghentikan ini."

Vira yang tadinya memasang wajah datar pun berangsur memberi sebuah senyuman pada Naruto, kedua pipi gadis itu terlihat merona. "Baik, kita hentikan. Sampai nanti malam Naruto." Kembali, Vira mencium pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu merona seketika.

Ia kembali menghela napas, melihat betapa riangnya si Vira. Di lain sisi, ia sendiri cukup senang mentraktir Vira makan malam. Ah, semoga saja kantongnya tidak habis.

**..**

**..**

"Ahhh, sialan..."

Naruto menatap malas arena yang menjadi tempatnya latih tanding. Sungguh, ia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti hal ini, dan lebih malasnya lagi yang menjadi lawannya adalah Ten Miracle.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa tak ada lawan lain sih?" dia kembali bergumam malas, setelah Ten Miracle muncul di hadapan mereka semua. Satu persatu dari mereka menatap sinis kepada kelas milik Naruto. Tetapi ada satu orang yang seolah malas untuk berlatih tanding. _'Ho, dia juga ikut?'_

**[Baiklah, untuk kali ini pertandingan latih tanding akan di adakan. Kelas E melawan Ten Miracle. Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas E silahkan maju!]**

Naruto celingukan seolah ia sedang dipanggil oleh seseorang, dia kemudian menatap Guru yang sedang memanggilnya itu, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bodohnya. "Yang benar saja!"

**[Lalu Ten Miracle, Kursi kedua, Sirzech Gremory.]**

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat siapa yang akan dilawannya kali ini, ia menatap malas pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Mau tak mau, dia juga harus mengikuti ini. Padahal ia ingin sekali tidur di ruang kesehatan dan memikirkan uangnya.

"Salam kenal Uzumaki Naruto."

"Bodoh amat Sir!"

Sirzech tertawa kencang mendengar balasan Naruto. "Ayolah, kita akan bertanding kali ini. Aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu Naruto."

"Bunuh aku tolong, aku ingin masuk ke Surga dan dikelilingi bidadari! Dengan celana dalam yang indah tentuny—" tanpa aba-aba, Sirzech menyerang Naruto. "Aku belum mulai sialan!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

Sirzech langsung menargetkan wajah Naruto untuk dipukul, dan kali ini pukulan itu mengenai wajah Naruto membuat pemuda itu terpental cukup jauh. Si rambut merah itu langsung melesat menuju Naruto, tetapi ia berhenti setelah melihat lawannya itu pingsan.

Sirzech menatap datar pemuda pirang itu, dia tahu kalau Naruto hanya berpura-pura pingsan dan membuat dia bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan. Sirzech benar-benar tahu tabiat dari teman kuningnya tersebut.

"Sensei, bisakah aku membawa dia ke ruang kesehatan, Uzumaki Naruto terlihat pingsan!"

Sang Guru mengangguk kecil, lalu Sirzech menggendong Naruto di bahunya, seolah-olah Naruto adalah karung beras. "Kau berpura-pura lagi."

"Tapi itu sakit, sialan!"

Sirzech tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Naruto barusan, ia terus berjalan keluar dari arena itu. Sayup-sayup Sirzech mendengar cemooh dari para murid kelas Naruto, di dalam hati dia hanya tertawa mendengar cemoohan itu.

"Turunkan aku!" Naruto menghela napas lelah setelah ia diturunkan Sirzech. Kedua mata biru itu menatap pemuda merah tersebut. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar, dan ini masalah kita menyembunyikan identitas, kecuali kau dan dia!"

"Tenang Naruto, katakan apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Aku akan membuat kelompok, dan hanya kita yang tersembunyi." Naruto berjalan ke sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di luar arena, ia duduk sembari mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum. "Kuberi nama Khaos Brigade, kelompok tersembunyi di Academy Arc. Aku akan meminta izin pada kepala sekolah, serta mengontak yang lain untuk berkumpul di tempat yang sudah kutentukan."

"Kelihatannya menarik, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sirzech sedikit terkejut. Keduanya melihat sosok pria berambur raven panjang dengan wajah sedikit menakutkan, ia adalah Uchiha Madara, wakil kepala sekolah. "Madara-sama?"

"Ya, aku tertarik dengan kelompokmu. Sama seperti Dewan Kedisiplinan yang pernah di usulkan Hashirama. Tetapi sifat kelompokmu ini akan sangat tersembunyi, dibandingkan dengan kelompok Ten Miracle, kelompokmu akan menjadi momok jika di publikasikan."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kelompok ini bergerak secara rahasia. Secara, kami semua berada satu level di atas Ten Miracle. Ah, Madara-sama, aku ingin kau menjadi guru pembimbing kami."

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Baik, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."

Naruto tersenyum menatap Madara, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirzech. "Kau salah satu anggota, Sirzech Gremory."

Sirzech mengangkat jempolnya pada Naruto yang berarti dia menyetujui usulan Naruto.

"Besok kita berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah, dan kumpulkan anggota lainnya!"

"Baik!"

**..**

**.**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto serta Vira berjalan bersama di koridor Academy, mereka berdua sangat akrab setelah kemarin Naruto mentraktir makan malam bersama Vira yang notabenya di incar beberapa lelaki untuk dijadikan tunangan. Padahal, gadis itu hanyalah seorang murid dari desa nan jauh yang ingin menjadi seorang Knight.

"Kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, Vira tadi malam kau di ajak makan malam oleh si kuning, dan sekarang kalian bermesraan seperti ini."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sementara Vira tertawa kecil dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona. Sirzech menghela napas lelah melihat tingkah keduanya, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah di ikuti kedua orang tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan, ada Madara serta Hashirama yang menunggu, lalu ada empat orang yang sudah menunggu. Mereka adalah para murid kuat yang bersembunyi di antara Murid lainnya, mereka semua seolah dipandang remeh oleh yang lain.

"Sir, kau memergoki mereka sedang berpacaran?" Ejek seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik, ia adalah sepupu Sirzech, Sairaog Bael. "Ayolah Naruto, kau harusnya bisa menjadi pacar Vira sekarang ini."

"Diam, Sairaorg!" Gerutu Naruto yang kesal akan ejekan Sairaorg, ia pun menarik kursi dan menawarkan Vira untuk duduk di sana. "Vira itu temanku tau," lanjut Naruto yang duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sangat Gentle pada Vira? Bukannya itu sudah menjelaskan Naruto?" kali ini sosok wanita berambut pirang dikepang ikut mengomentari tindakan Naruto barusan. Namanya adalah Athena, seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mempunyai sihir api serta dua buah senjata yang disimpan di dalam dimensi penyimpanan. "Kau itu, kalau memang kau suka Vira, katakan saja!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Sairaorg, aduh." Tawa kecil terdengar dari sosok gadis yang berada disamping Athena, Naruto melihat sosok gadis itu dengan kesal. "Kau juga jangan tertawa, Serafall!" dia adalah Serafall Sitri, sosok sahabat bagi Sirzech serta Sairaorg.

"Diamlah kalian semua!" Semuanya terdiam mendengar titah dari Hashirama. Pria itu terlihat menghela napas, lelah melihat para muridnya yang tadi bertengkar satu sama lain. "Kurang satu orang."

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sosok pemuda berambut hijau masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, semua yang ada di sana terlihat menatapnya datar. "Apa? Aku tadi mau menguji sesuatu pada Sirzech, tapi dia tak ada di kelasnya, dan aku ingat kalau disini ada rapat, karena Naruto mengontak diriku."

"Pikun."

"Diam kau kuning sialan!"

Hashirama menggebrak mejanya, ia sedikit berdehem untuk menyesuaikan suaranya. "Baiklah, ini seperti saat aku ingin membuat sebuah kelompok yang berisi kalian bertujuh, tapi kalian saat itu menolaknya. Namun, Naruto berhasil meyakinkan kalian untuk berkumpul serta mengadakan rapat ini, aku sebagai kepala sekolah berterima kasih pada Naruto karena mau mengumpulkan kalian. Penjelasan akan dilanjutkan Naruto!"

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian tahu, aku mengumpulkan kita semua untuk bersiap jika suatu saat akan terjadi sebuah kejadian di masa depan, aku sedikit khawatir dengan beberapa pemberontak serta beberapa mata-mata kerajaan lain yang mungkin saja akan menyerang kita, tetapi aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk membuat sebuah kelompok yang menamakan diri Khaos Brigade. Kelompok ini akan berjalan secara beregu atau solo, tergantung nanti yang akan kita hadapi." Jelas Naruto, ia terlihat sangat serius sekarang, begitupula dengan yang lain.

Sirzech mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Jadi Ten Miracle masih belum cukup? Kita juga masih belum menentukan kursi pertama, belum ada yang cocok untuk menempati kursi tersebut."

"Sebaiknya, kau saja Sir. Kau lebih kuat daripada kursi lain. Lagipula, kau punya kharisma sebagai pemimpin mereka." Kali ini Sairaorg berkomentar. "Aku lebih suka kalau kau yang mengatur anak-anak manja itu daripada yang lain, kau seperti orang tua yang mengatur anaknya." Sairaorg tertawa kecil melihat tatapan tajam dari Sirzech.

"Kalau itu, sialan. Iya juga, aku seperti orang tua saja," balas Sirzech di akhiri sebuah tawa. "Bagaimana Hashirama-sama?"

"Aku setuju, kau akan di angkat menjadi kursi pertama, Sirzech Gremory. Untuk masalah kelompok ini, biarkan Naruto yang menjadi pemimpin, Ajuka menjadi seorang wakil sekaligus ahli strategi Tim." Semuanya mengangguk mengerti, Ajuka dan Naruto saling tatap satu, keduanya mengangguk. "Secara resmi, kelompok ini aku aktifkan! Dengan Madara yang menjadi pembimbing."

"Ha'i!"

Vira tersenyum, ia lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Gadis itu seolah sangat menikmati genggaman tangan yang dari tadi diberikan Naruto.

"Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan misi untuk kalian." Hashirama mengambil perkamen, ia melempar perkamen itu pada Naruto yang kemudian ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. "Misi itu agak merepotkan karena kalian harus mencari sebuah permata di sebelah barat kerajaan, di sebuah dungeon yang baru saja terbuka."

"Misi ini biar aku dan Vira yang mengerjakan."

"Oke, misi tingkat S akan dikerjakan Naruto dan Vira, kalian boleh bubar sekarang!" Ketujuh murid itu mengangguk, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kantor Kepala sekolah. "Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi kelompok terkuat."

"Kau benar, aku lebih memilih kelompok ini, daripada Ten Miracle dengan kesombongan mereka."

Hashirama tertawa lepas mendengar gerutuan Madara.

**...**

**..**

**...**

**Bersama Sirzech.**

Pemuda merah itu mengumpulkan semua Ten Miracle di sebuah ruangan khusus milik mereka. Dia menatap semua murid yang sudah berkumpul di sana. "Baik, rapat kali ini akan kubuka dengan diriku yang di utus untuk menjadi pemegang kursi pertama. Kita juga harus merekrut salah satu dari murid di Academy ini untuk menjadi pemegang kursi ke-sepuluh."

Semua anggota Sirzech terkejut dengan keputusan Kepala Sekolah, tapi mereka memaklumi karena Sirzech memang kuat dan mempunyai kharisma sebagai seorang Pemimpin.

"Akan kusebutkan semua pemegang kursi Ten Miracle. Kursi pertama aku, Sirzech Gremory, kursi kedua dipegang Kaguya Otsutsuki, ketiga dipegang Vali Lucifa, kursi keempat kali ini aku menempatkan Sasuke Uchiha, kursi kelima dipegang oleh Cao Cao, kursi keenam dipegang Rias Gremory, kursi ketujuh dipegang Sona Sitri, kursi kedelapan dipegang oleh Neji Hyuuga, kursi kesembilan dipegang oleh Arthur Pendragon.

Lalu, kita akan mengambil salah satu murid di saat event berlangsung. Kursi kesepuluh akan dipegang oleh pemenang dari Event Miracle yang di adakan pada bulan depan. Kalian setuju?"

"Kami setuju!"

"Baiklah, kita bubarkan rapat ini, dan kembali ke kelas kalian!"

Semuanya meninggalkan Sirzech yang masih duduk sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia menghela napas melihat para murid yang masih berkisaran di Ranking A. "Semoga saja mereka mau menuruti permintaanku."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Vira**

Naruto berjalan keluar Academy dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dia juga memakai topeng polos miliknya untuk menutupi identitasnya. Sementara itu, Vira hanya memandang Naruto dengan sangat datar, kedua mata ruby itu seolah ingin mengekuarkan laser.

"Nee, kau tak bisa menggunakan pakaian yang tidak mencolok seperti ini?"

"Umm, bagaiaman ya? Tidak."

"Bodoh." Vira berjalan mendahului Naruto, ia masa bodoh dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tertawa di balik topengnya, tapi saat berjalan ia malah tersandung oleh batu tepat di punggung Vira. Keduanya jatuh terjerembab ke depan, Naruto berada tepat di atas tubuh Vira.

Dibalik topeng itu ia mengerutkan dahinya karena merasakan sesuatu yang empuk. "Hyah!" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara desahan, dia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Vi-vira! Ma-maafkan aku!"

Gadis pirang itu merona hebat, ia menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Mesum!"

"A-aku tidak..."

"Menjauh dariku, mesum!"

Cewek Yandere seperti Vira bisa malu seperti itu, dan itu membuat Naruto bingung. "Ba-baik, aku mesum. Kau puas?"

Vira berdiri sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu yang menempel. "Ki-kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar nada yang dikeluarkan Vira barusan. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu, Vira seolah tak berani menatap Naruto, dia masih malu dengan adegan yang tak disengaja itu.

Di perjalanan, Vira semakin menjauhi langkah Naruto, dan menatap datar pemuda itu. Dia cukup kesal akan kelakuan Naruto saat perjalanan. "Jangan pegang pantatku lagi!"

"Ayolah Vira!"

Vira menggeram kesal, wajahnya sudah merona hebat saat Naruto dengan sengaja meremas pantatnya. Astaga, pemuda ini sungguh mesum, padahal dia tadi tak sengaja memegang dia, tapi sekarang... Ugh, Vira ingin memukul kepala pirang Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Vira dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya, menghirup aroma dari tubuh Vira. "Padahal aku pasanganmu, tapi kau malah menolaknya, kenapa?"

"Aku malu bodoh! Kau orangnya sangat mesum!" Gumam Vira ia seolah merasa nyaman saat dipeluk pemuda itu. Sama seperti saat dia dipeluk oleh kakak Angkatnya. "Tapi aku suka saat kau memelukku seperti hyahh! Kau meremas dadaku lagi!"

"Aku tak sengaja."

"Dasar mesum!" Vira mencubit punggung tangan Naruto saat tangan itu meremas dadanya. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan, aku tak mau kita sampai saat malam hari."

"Oke, Vira!" Naruto melepas topengnya, ia mencium pipi Vira, lalu menggendong Vira. Pemuda itu melompat tinggi untuk mempercepat perjalanannya.

**[Manusia dan kisah percintaannya.] **Ddraig bergumam bosan menatap adegan partner serta pasangannya itu. **[Aku merasakan sebuah firasat.]**

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah gua besar dengan sebuah pintu yang besar pula. Naruto melepas jubahnya untuk mempermudah jalannya misi. Kedua orang itu mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu Dungeon bersamaan.

Naruto belum mengetahui level berapa Dungeon tersebut, dia harusnya bertanya lebih lanjut pada Hashirama. Dia lalu menggunakan sensor untuk mengobservasi sekitarnya. Vira sendiri bersiap dengan pedang merah miliknya, menunggu aba-aba dari pemuda itu.

"Vira, sepertinya kita akan lama disini."

"Magical Beast Ranking berapa?"

"Rata-rata, A dan B, tetapi disini masih banyak Magical Beast B."

"Ini akan bagus!"

Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya saat mendengar nada maniak dari kekasihnya itu. "Ayolah, kita hanya mencari sebuah permata bukan?"

"Yah, sekalian berlatih membunuh Magical Beast!"

Cahaya merah menyelimuti pedang milik Vira, dia kemudian melompat tinggi sembari mengarahkan pedang merah itu.

**[Frantic Thrust!]**

Beberapa bayangan berwujud pedang besar muncul, dan mengenai beberapa Magical Beast kelas B itu. Tak sampai disitu, Vira beberapa kali memotong para Magical Beast yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan Vira. Dia segera mengikuti Vira dari belakang, memang sih Vira pantas ikut di kelompoknya.

**[Boost!]**

Naruto mendapatkan energi dari Ddraig. "Terima kasih." Pendar merah keluar dari Grimore Naruto, aura yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Naruto begitu pekat hingga membumbung ke langit-langit Dungeon. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto melesat melewat kawanan Magical Beast Rank B, sebelum akhrinya ia berdiri memunggungi kawanan Magical Beast, serta Vira yang selesia dengan urusannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Tak asik, kau mengalahkan mereka dengan..."

**Blarr!**

"...satu serangan." Dibelakang mereka sebuah ledakan tercipta akibat serangan Naruto barusan.

_"Wú Èr Dǎ, _atau _No Second Strike, _sebuah teknik yang membuatku mengompres Mana dalam jumlah besar, dan mengamplikasikannya pada salah satu tanganku, tetapi ini berbeda, aku mengamplikasikannya pada aura milikku sendiri, jadi bisa membuat para Magical Beast ini meledak karena menerima auraku.

Dan kita akan melanjutakn perjalanan."

"Baik!"

Keduanya langsung berlari masuk lebih dalam ke Dungeon itu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**..**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Kali ini, semuanya sudah kuperkenalkan: **

**\- Kursi pertama: Sirzech Gremory**

**\- Kursi kedua: Kaguya Otsutsuki**

**\- Kursi ketiga: Vali Lucifa**

**\- Kursi keempat: Sasuke Uchiha**

**\- Kursi kelima: Cao Cao**

**\- Kursi keenam: Rias Gremory**

**\- Kursi ketujuh: Sona Sitri**

**\- Kursi kedelapan: Hyuuga Neji**

**\- Kursi kesembilan: Arthur Pendragon**

**\- Kursi kesepuluh: kosong**

**Ada perubahan untuk Ten Miracle.**

**Sementsra itu di Kelompok Khaos Brigade: Naruto Uzumaki, Vira Lilie, Sairaorg Bael, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, Sirzech Gremory, dan Athena. **

**Mereka bertujuh akan melakukan misi secara diam-diam dari Hashirama.**

**...**

**No Secon Strike: Salah satu Signature Move milik Li Shuwen (Assassin) yang seharusnya targetnya hanya satu, tapi jika kalian melihat Noble Phantasm di Fate/Extella kalian akan tahu bagaimana cara kerja Noble Phantasm itu.**

**Frantic Thrust: salah satu Signature Move milik Vira. Para pemain Granblue Fantasy pasti tahu akan Charge Attack satu ini.**

**Saya lupa satu hal, Pair Naruto sudah Lock, single!**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Perjalanan kesana butuh waktu 4 hari, kalian sanggup? Lagipula Dungeon itu masih dalam pengecekkan, aku takut saat kalian kesana, ada bahaya yang menghadang." Hashirama berujar, ia sedikit takut jikalau beberapa murid yang berdiri didepannya itu tak akan selamat, walaupun mereka adalah pemegang kursi Ten Miracle.

"Kami sudah bersiap apapun yang terjadi di sana, kami akan pulang dengan selamat."

Hashirama terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia menghela napas pasrah melihat tekad dari mereka. "Sasuke Uchiha, Vali Lucifa, dan Neji Hyuuga, kalian kuberi Izin untuk ke Dungeon baru di sebelah barat kerajaan!"

"Kami siap!" mereka bertiga kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hashirama.

Tiba-tiba Hashirama mengingat sesuatu, ia mengerutkan dahinya untuk mengingat. "Kau memberi Naruto dan Vira tugas untuk mencari sebuah permata langka di sana. Uh, muridku yang malang. Mereka akan menemui Magical Beast, atau yang paling menakutkan, Primal Beast yang menjaga Dungeon itu."

Hashirama Sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Yakinlah, mereka berdua itu murid yang kuat. Terutama Vira dengan Luminiera serta Naruto yang sangat ahli bela diri, dan kemisteriusan kekuatannya."

"Baiklah, aku yakin mereka bisa."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: OOC, Au/Isekai, Typo, and many more**

**Tags: Isekai, Adventure, Romance.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira Lilie **

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Khaos Brigade dan misi pertama mereka bagian 2**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto melompat tinggi menghindari sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok Orc Raksasa. Sementara itu, Vira memenggal kepala Orc tersebut dari belakang, wajahnya sungguh puas karena bisa bertarung serta membunuh para Magical Beast.

"Uhh, aku sungguh bahagia bisa bertarung seperti ini. Daripada kemarin aku harus menjadi pengawal beberapa bangsawan, aku lebih suka bertarung seperti ini." Vira tertawa setelah mengatakannya, ia melihat hasil karyanya bersama Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Aku senang saat kau mengajakku ke dungeon ini "

"Sama-sama, tapi ingatlah dengan misi kita."

Vira tersenyum, lalu mendekati Naruto. "Aku mengingatnya sayang," bisik Vira tepat di telinga Naruto. "Hyaah! Jangan pantat lagi!"

"Rasanya empuk sekali Vira."

"Bukan itu, mesum!"

Naruto tertawa, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Vira. Keduanya terus masuk ke lorong Dungeon itu, hingga sampai di sebuah gerbang besar nan tinggi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat sebuah pahatan sosok lelaki yang tengah terbang dengan beberapa pasang sayapnya, lelaki itu membawa tiga buah katana di pinggangnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk disini."

"Aku juga Naruto, tapi ini tetaplah misi, kita harus mencari Permata itu." Vira mendorong pintu besar itu, bersama Naruto. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat luas, dan gelap.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya saat ia menemukan sebuah permata yang berada di ujung ruangan. Sebuah permata langka di dunia. "_Dark Opal." _Dia berjalan mendekati permata yang sangat langka tersebut, sebelum ada seorang pria yang menarget dirinya. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Ternyata ada seorang penyusup."

Naruto dan Vira mendengar suara lelaki yang sedang terbang di atas Dark Opal. Permata itu melayang ke lelaki tersebut, lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, melihat sosok yang terbang tak jauh darinya. "Penjaga permata?"

"Kau bisa sebut aku sebagai penjaga permata, atau yang lain. Tetapi...kau harus mati, saat sampai disini!" Dia kembali menyerang, mengayunkan pedang miliknya, membuat sebuah tebasan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**[Chevalier! Aegis Merge!]**

Tubuh Vira bercahaya, ia juga memnggil sosok yang menjadi partnernya. Sosok wanita muncul dibelakang Vira, mengeluarkan sebuah perisai tak kasat mata. Tebasan milik Makhluk itu terpantul dan menghilang dari hadapan Vira. Wujud Wanita dibelakang Vira menghilang, dan masuk ke tubuh gadis pirang itu. "Aku terpaksa menggunakan wujud ini."

"Maafkan aku Vira."

"Tidak apa. Aku tak masalah akan hal itu, dan yang kita hadapi adalah sosok Primal Beast." Pedang di tangannya berubah menjadi kapak panjang berwarna biru muda, pakaiannya juga berubah, dengan armor berwarna merah yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Di belakang tubuh Vira, ada beberapa benda yang mengitari tubuhnya. "Aku akan mencoba melawannya dengan Primal Bits milikku."

Vira melangkah maju ke depan, dia memutar kapak besarnya itu dengan lincah, sembari mengacungkannya kepada Makhluk tersebut.

"Mari kita mulai!" Tatapan Vira semakin dingin dan tajam, ruby itu seolah menyala di dalam kegelapan. Vira akan serius melawan Sosok yang tak diketahui.

**..**

**..**

Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah menyelimuti sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir, dia tersenyum menatap sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka, ia tahu kedua temannya itu masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Permata tersebut, dan dirinya juga diberi misi sebagai Backup jika kedua temannya tak sanggup melawan.

"Ah, disini kah? Beruntung aku sampai duluan, teleport memang menyenangkan," gumam gadis itu, dia kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam, armor merah itu berbunyi saat dia melangkah masuk. Api yang menjadi elemennya mulai menguar, menyerang berbagai Magical Beast yang menghada dirinya.

Ia terus berjalan sembari mengayunkan tombak merahnya. Burung hantu yang menjadi peliharaannya itu mengitari dia, seolah melindungi sang pemilik.

Gadis itu menarik tombaknya, lalu mendorong tombak tersebut ke depan, sebuah api yang besar keluar dari sana, menyembur serta membakar para Beast. Gadis itu juga berlari kencang menuju tempat dimana kedua temannya berada.

"Ini ya."

**..**

**..**

Vira terlihat menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia berdiri menggunakan senjata miliknya sebagai tumpuan, disamping gadis itu ada Naruto yang juga menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Primal Beast adalah mahkluk merepotkan."

Makhluk itu tertawa kencang. "Karena kalian juga merepotkan, aku disini untuk menjaga batu permata indah ini dari para pencuri seperti kalian." Sayap dari Makhluk itu terbentang, dibelakang tubuhnya ada empat buah bayangan berbentuk pedang berwarna biru. "Aku cukup senang dengan kalian."

Cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Vira, ia terlihat lemas saat ini karena serius bertarung melawan makhluk itu. "Naruto, maafkan aku." Kapak besar itu berubah menjadi pedang merahnya, dia terlihat sangat lelah saat ini.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Vira, mencoba untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu. "Athena datang," bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

**"Terima ini! [Ain Soph Aur!]" **Keempat pedang itu meluncur cepat menuju Naruto dan Vira.

**[Shield of Gods: Aigis!] **Gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja datang itu melindungi Naruto dan Vira, ia menggunakan tameng miliknya untuk memblok serangan pemungkas dari Primal Beast di depannya. "Sandalphon, kau menjaga Dark Opal?"

Sosok mahkluk bernama Sandalphon terkejut saat seorang gadis pirang berdiri di depan Naruto dan Vira. "Ka-kau juga, Primal Beast! Athena! Tak mungkin! Kau harusnya membenci manusia!"

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak. Karena aku hidup bersama mereka." Gadis bernama Athena tersenyum manis di hadapan Sandalphon. "Vira, Naruto, kalian bisa bergerak?"

"Aku tak apa, tapi Vira kelelahan. Kau jaga dia Athena, aku yang akan melawannya."

Athena menggelenkan kepalanya, ia menolak untuk menjaga Vira. "Primal harus melawan Primal, Vira yang masih setengah Primal tak sanggup melawannya, aku khawatir kalau kau juga tak bisa melawannya. Biar aku urus ini, Naruto! Sembuhkan Vira!" Athena melompat tinggi, ia mengayunkan tombaknya untuk menyerang Sandalphon.

Namun, Sandalphon bisa memblok serangan tersebut menggunakan pedangnya. "Sialan, apakah kita yang berada di atas manusia harus saling bertarung seperti ini!?"

"Aku melihat ada beberapa Manusia yang bisa saja melampaui kita Sandalphon, di dunia ini banyak yang akan melampaui kita." Athena menodorng tombak itu, membuat Sandalphon terdorong kebelakang. "Dan aku akan hidup dengan mereka!"

**[Minerva Thrust!] **

Gelombang api yang sangat besar keluar setelah Athena mengayunkan senjata miliknya, menyerang Sandalphon yang sedang terbang melayang dengan kedua pedangnya.

Sandalphon pun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa, ia menggunakannya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari gelombang api tersebut. Keempat pedang dibelakangnya pun bergerak untuk menyerang Athena.

Di saat salah satu pedang itu mendekati Athena, Naruto meletakkan Vira yang masih kelelahan, dia dengan cepat menendang keempat pedang tersebut, memntalkan mereka ke segala arah, sementara Athena masih berkonsentrasi dengan gelombang apinya.

"Terima kasih Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk kecil membalas ucapan Athena, ia pun melesat di bawah gelombang api Athena, dan sampai di belakang Sandalphone. Naruto menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

**[Boost!]**

Naruto melompat tinggi, ia menyiapkan sebuah pukulan untuk menyerang Sandalphone dari belakang. Pemuda itu langsung menyarangkan pukulannya tepat di punggung Sandalphon, membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa itu pecah.

Gelombang api milik Athena pun melahap Sandalphon, membuatnya terbakar di dalam api milik Athena, sementara itu Naruto sudah kembali berada di samping Vira. Pemuda itu menatap Vira yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila, kedua ruby itu menatap tajam kobaran api yang melahap Sandalphon.

"Dia belum mati."

"Vira benar, Sandalphon belum mati."

Naruto terdiam, ia kembali melihat Vira yang mengubah bentuk armornya. "Aku dan Chevalier akan ikut bertarung." Vira melompat tinggi, dan berhenti di samping Athena, dibawahnya ada sebuah pijakan bagi Vira. "Athena..." Gumama Vira memanggil gadis itu. "Aku akan membalasnya!" Vira memang geram saat dirinya serta Naruto dipermainkan oleh Sandalphon.

Namun, mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara tawa yang menggema di ruangan itu. Naruto menatap tajam sosok yang masih di dalam kobaran api, Athena mendecih kesal karena apinya tak bisa membunuh Sandalphon, sementara Vira masih dalam posisinya, ia menatap tajam Sandalphon yang tengah tertawa keras.

"Kalian membuatku tertarik, dua manusia dan satu Primal, serta seekor Naga yang mempunyai tittle Heavenly Dragon, ternyata kau berpihak pada manusia."

Grimore Naruto mulai menampakkan pendar merah, benda itu terbang tepat di depan Naruto. **[Aku tertarik dengan kekuatannya, serta kebersihan hatinya, Sandalphon, salah satu Seraph di surga. Kau memang sombong daripada saudaramu yang lain, nak.]**

Sandalphon mendengus kesal. "Derajat kami lebih tinggi daripada manusia! Kami berhak membunuh mereka karena lemah! Kau harus tahu itu, Ddraig!"

**[Sandalphon, kuingatkan kau akan satu hal, jangan pernah meremehkan manusia.] **Detik berikutnya, Grimore tersebut bercahaya.

**[Scail Mail!]**

Sebuah armor merah menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terkejut saat tubuhnya diselimuti sebuab armor merah darah dengan beberapa bagian permata yang berwarna hijau. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi dia sendiri masih belum terbiasa. **[Aku yang akan mengendalikan ini.]**

Naruto menuruti perkataan Ddraig, tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri setelah Ddraig mengambil alih, dua buah jet serta dua sayap naga terbentang luas di belakang tubuh Naruto, mereka terbang, menyamai tingginya dengan kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Armor yang bagus, Naruto."

"Kita Trio merah." Athena tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih. Tapi ini milik Ddraig."

Sandalphon menggeram marah, dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning menyala, beberapa laser keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu, Ketiga remaja yang dihadapi Sandalphon tak tinggal diam, mereka melesat menyebar ke segala arah. Vira berada tepat di atas Sandalphon, dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di belakang tubuhnya.

**[Blade of Light!] **Puluhan pedang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Vira, pedang cahaya itu turun untuk menghujani Sandalphon yang berkonsentrasi dengan serangannya. Tetapi, Makhluk itu masih bisa memblokir serangan Vira.

Sandalphon sedikit kecolongan, ia tak tahu jika Athena menyerang dari samping menggunakan tombak yang diselimuti api. Sandalphon pun mengambil pedangnya, ia dan Athena beradu senjata.

Naruto menyatukan tinjunya, dia menyiapkan sebuah pukulan untuk Sandalphon, dengan kedua jetnya, Naruto melesat cepat memukul pipi Sandalphon. Vira menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping Sandalphon dengan kapak besarnya, sementara itu Athena menyiapkan tombak apinya.

**[Illiad Vision!]**

**[Minerva Thrust!]**

**[No second strike!]**

**..**

**..**

Hashirama menatap sebuah halaman buku yang dibacanya, dia membaca sebuah buku yang menceritakan sosok malaikat penjaga Dark Opal. Sandalphon, sosok Seraph yang berada di bawah naungan Lucifer, malaikat yang selalu mengikuti Lucifer. Sosok kuat yang menjaga Dark Opal setelah Lucifer menghilang.

Dan itu permata yang ia cari. Hashirama mencari benda itu untuk menjaganya dari tangan orang jahat, karena batu itu adalah peninggalan Lucifer, batu itu menjadi tempat bersemayam bagian jahat dari Lucifer. Semua kekuatan Negatif ada di batu tersebut, dan Sandalphon menjaganya.

Astaga, muridnya dalam bahaya! Tapi ia sudah mengirim Athena, karena Athena sendiri cukup kuat untuk bertarung melawan Primal Beast.

Tingkatan Beast ada dua, Magical Beast dan Primal Beast. Hashirama mengerti sekali perbedaan mencolok dari kedua Beast tersebut, Magical Beast berwujud binatang dengan serangan elemen milik mereka, sementara Primal Beast yang diketahuinya adalah, mereka mempunyai sosok mirip Manusia, tapi ada beberapa Primal Beast dengan wujud Binatang, seperti Naga. Sebagai contoh, dua Heavenly Dragon, Y Ddraig Goch dan Albion Gwiber.

"Kau membaca tentang Sandalphon?"

Hashirama menoleh, ia melihat Madara yang berjalan kepada dirinya. "Ya, aku sedikit khawatir dengan mereka bertiga. Sandalphon menjaga Dark Opal."

"Harusnya aku yang kau kirim saat itu, Hashirama. Lalu, kau mengirim tiga murid pemegang kursi bodoh ke sana."

Hashirama tertawa kikuk mendengarnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka mendengar Dungeon itu dari orang-orang."

Madara menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini. Sampai nanti."

"Hm, sampai nanti Madara." Hashirama kembali fokus ke bukunya. _"Paradise Lost?"_

**..**

**...**

**..**

**[Paradise Lost!]**

Suara itu menggema, ketiganya langsung menghindari sebuah serangan dari atas Sandalphon. Laser-laser itu berjatuhan menghujani tanah, ketiga murid Academy itu agak kuwalahan saat laser itu menghujani mereka. "Sial!" Umpat Naruto di dalam baju besinya, ia sedikit terdesak akan serangan tersebut.

Athena sendiri melindungi dirinya dengan tameng yang dibawanya, sementara itu Vira melesat bersama Naruto menghindari serangan Sandalphon.

"Kukira kalian manusia lemah, ternyata kalian hampir membuatku terdesak," ujar Sandalphon yang telah menyelesaikan serangannya. Ia tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah batu permata berwarna hitam dari dalam tubuhnya. "Berterima kasihlah padaku!" Permata tersebut melayang menuju Naruto.

"A-apa?! Kenapa kau memberikannya?"

"Aku mengira kau bisa menjaganya dari orang lain, Dark Opal berisi kekuatan Negatif dari Lucifer-sama. Dia harus dijaga dengan baik dari tangan orang jahat, serta malaikat hitam Belial." Sandalphon melayang rendah, ia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. "Kukira buku milikmu itu bisa menyimpan benda magis nan kuat, bocah Naga."

"Grimore milikku?"

**[Ya, dia benar. Buku ini bisa menahan kekuatanku dan kekuatan dari kedua pedang yang kau buat beberapa waktu lalu.]** Permata Hijau di dada Naruto menyala sebentar untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. **[Buku ini bisa menahan aura kami semua.]**

Vira dan Athena terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ddraig. Keduanya tak menyangka kalau Grimore milik Naruto bisa menahan aura kuat supaya tak bocor keluar.

**[**_**Reset! **_**]**

Armor Naruto menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah shock dari pemuda pirang itu. "Buku ini...terlalu sakti." Naruto melihat Grimore miliknya becahaya, melayang tepat di depannya. Lalu Dark Opal itu masuk ke dalam buku tersebut.

"Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai disini."

"Kau mau kemana Sandalphon? Bisakah kau ikut dengan kami saja ke Academy, atau tinggal di dunia manusia? Aku berpikir kalau kau tak akan diterima lagi di sana."

"Statusku masih menjadi salah satu Seraph di sana, jadi aku bisa kembalu sesuka hati." Sandalphon membentangkan sayapnya yang berkilauan. Ia melayang tinggi di depan ketiga Murid itu. "Sampai Jumpa, aku berharap bertemu dengan kalian di lain waktu." Sandalphon menghilang meninggalkan sercerca cahaya, meninggalkan ketiga murid Academy Arc.

Tubuh Vira bercahaya, armor ditubuhnya hilang dan saat itu juga tubuh Vira terhuyung kebelakang, sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Aku masih lemah ternyata," gumam Vira yang saat ini berada dipelukan Naruto.

"Tidak, kau tidak lemah Vira, kau itu wanita yang kuat." Naruto mendekap gadis itu di dalm pelukannya, ia juga mencium kening gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku beruntung memilikimu Vira."

Athena menatap keduanya dari kejauhan. Ia memang sudah menduga jika Vira dan Naruto memiliki hubungan special, dia melangkah mendekati Naruto serta Vira. "Kita akan kembali ke Academy dan melaporkan semuanya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ketiganya langsung menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sementara itu, ada tiga sosok yang membuka pintu besar, mereka masuk ke dalam dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. "Sungguh menantang sekali Magical Beast di lorong."

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga mengerutkan dahi saat melihat ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni, tetapi sebuah gempa mengguncang ruangan tersebut. Sosok Magical Beast Rank A muncul di sana, bersiap menghadang mereka bertiga.

"Neji, Vali, bersiap!"

**..**

**.**

**..**

Di ruang kepala sekolah, Athena memberikan sebuah perkamen pada Hashirama, perkamen itu adalah hasil misi dari Naruto serta Vira. Kedua iris Hashirama menatap Naruto yang tengah menggendong Vira. "Dia tidur?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, menatap Vira yang temgat tertidur. "Kau tinggal bersama Vira kan?" Naruto langsung menatap Hashirama dengan wajah merona.

"I-itu..."

Athena tersenyum misterius. "Ya, mereka tinggal bersama. Naruto dan Vira adalah teman semenjak kecil, keduanya sudah bersama. Vira anak Yatim Piatu, jadi dia ditemukan oleh kedua orang tua Naruto, dan merawatnya seperti putri mereka sendiri."

"Athena!"

"Ayolah Naruto, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi kami."

Hashirama tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh pergi Naruto." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. "Jadi permata itu ada di Grimore milik Naruto?" Athena mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hashirama.

"Iya, Sandalphon menyuruh Naruto untuk menjaga permata tersebut dari tangan orang jahat. Primal Beast itu kembali ke Surga untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Saya menawarkan Academy untuk tempat tinggalnya, tapi dia menolak."

"Aku mengerti. Kalian menjalankan tugas itu dengan baik, aku beri kalian waktu libur beberapa hari."

"Terima kasih Hashirama-sama."

**..**

**..**

Naruto meletakkan Vira di tempat tidurnya, dia mengelus surai pirang itu sembari terus menatapnya dengan lembut. Naruto sangat menyukai wajah tidur Vira.

"Jadi kau akan terus menatapku?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, ia melihat Vira yang mencoba untuk bangun. "Tidurlah, kau sangat kelelahan setelah bertarung. Manamu perlu di isi kembali."

"Mana Transfer?"

Naruto memasang wajah aneh mendengar pertanyaan Vira. "W-well..."

"Mana Transfer, Naruto." Vira langsung mencengkram pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto, ia tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. "Mumpung kita diberi libur oleh Hashirama-sama."

"Baiklah, terserah kau Vira."

Vira menarik Naruto, menciumnya dengan mesra hingga gadis itu didorong tubuhnya oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua memadu kasih setelah melakukan misi pengambilan permata.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**To Be Continue!**

**..**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Illiad Vision, salah satu Signature Move/Charge Attack milik Vira (Grand) di game Granblue Fantasy, dia menghilang sembari menyerang musuhnya menggunakan kapak biru. **

**Ah, btw, saya kok merasa De Javu sih dengan review kemarin(?) Aku malah mengira kalau ada yang dari masa depan haha...ha**

**Well, segitu saja, terima kasih!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto mengusap kedua matanya, ia menguap sembari merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, semalam adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhrinya menatap Vira yang masih memenjamkan matanya. Naruto tahu kalau Vira masih kelelahan akibat misi serta kejadian semalam, jadi ia tak mau membangunkan Vira.

Pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, dia pergi ke kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar asramanya. Sebenarnya, kamar Asrama milik Naruto dan Vira itu letakkan jauh dari Asrama putra dan Asrama putri. Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuat sebuah asrama campuran, di sana ada beberapa kamar untuk beberapa orang saja.

Termasuk Anggota Khaos Brigade.

Beberapa saat Naruto berada di kamar mandi, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Vira yang menguap lebar, gadis itu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Pagi Naruto."

"..."

Kedua ruby itu langsung terbuka lebar, ia melihat Naruto yang tengah telanjang bulat, air shower mengucur membasahi tubuh atletis pemuda itu. Wajah Vira merona seketika saat melihat kucuran air yang melewati tubuh atletis Naruto.

"Vira, hidungmu berdarah."

"Ah, eh, ada apa!? K-kok bisa!?"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia melihat Vira yang mulai panik dengan hidungnya, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Vira. Ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung gadis itu.

"Nah, sudah hilang."

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tak memakai pakaian," gumam Vira, ia kemudian menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan putihnya. Vira berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sangat merah, tak seperti Naruto. Ia malah tersenyum menatap kelakuan dari kekasihnya itu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, Isekai. **

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira**

**..**

**.**

**Magi x Fist**

**..**

**Chapter 5: Turnamen.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia saat ini dijauhi oleh Vira. Entah kenapa, gadis itu menjauhinya setelah keduanya keluar dari asrama, diperjalanan mmenuju Academy pun Vira tak mau mendekati Naruto. "Vira." Naruto kembali memanggil nama gadis itu, saat ini ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju Academy. Kedua Iris biru itu menatap Vira yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi kemarilah!" Vira menggeleng kuat, ia tak mau mendekati Naruto. Tetapi pemuda itu tak kehilangan akal, ia melesat cepat menuju Vira. "Hey, kenapa kau menundukkan kepala? Wajahmu juga memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya, ia tahu reaksi dari Vira setelah melihatnya mandi. Jadi Vira tak mau mendekatinya karena ia merasa malu saat itu.

"..."

Vira tak menjawab, ia berusaha pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Namun, Naruto menghentikan pergerakan Vira, tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Vira dengan lembut, membuat sebuah sensasi hangat di pipi Vira, ia sangat menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang malu, tapi jangan menjauhiku seperti ini."

Vira sedikit tersentak, sensasi hangat itu mulai menghilang. Kedua Ruby Vira menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatap lembut dirinya. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto masih tersenyum menatap Vira, tangan lebarnya itu mengusap kepala pirang milik gadis itu. Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya, untuk mengecup lembut bibir plum Vira. "Kenapa harus minta maaf begitu? Bilanglah kalau kau masih malu," ujarnya pada Vira, pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan Vira untuk kembali melangkah menuju kelas.

Wajah Vira merona, ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana caranya Naruto untuk menaklukan dirinya yang anti terhadap lelaki? Bahkan pernah sekali ia melukai seorang lelaki karena ingin mendekati dirinya. Tapi ia masa bodoh dengan itu, hal paling penting baginya adalah Naruto menjadi kekasih bagi dirinya, dan ia ingin dilamar oleh lelaki pirang itu setelah ini.

Di dalam kelas, Naruto dan Vira menatap para murid lain yang sedang berkerumun di papan tulis. Pelajaran saat ini sedang diliburkan, tapi murid masih bisa ke kelas hanya untuk berkumpul atau sekedar diskusi, Vira dan Naruto menggangguk kecil, mereka berdua berjalan ke papan tulis yang ditempeli sebuah kertas.

_**[Diberitahukan, Naruto Uzumaki dan Vira Lilie akan di ikut sertakan pada Turnamen Ten Miracle.]**_

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, apa ini tak berlebihan? Dirinya di ikut sertakan pada Turnamen? Vira juga!? "Ini tak adil!" Naruto berujar kesal. "Aku yang seorang Healer disuruh ikut serta ke Turnamen kursi bodoh itu!"

Vira tahu kalau Naruto sedang berpura-pura kesal.

"Lagipula aku tak punya kemampuan lain selain menjadi penyembuh."

Para murid lain menyetujui perkataan Naruto barusan, mereka sangat heran karena para guru memasukkan Naruto Uzumaki ke dalam daftar para Murid yang bertanding di Turnamen.

"Oke cukup!" seorang pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya masuk ke dalam kelas. "untuk Uzumaki Naruto, kami para guru memang bersepakat dengan kau yang kami masukkan ke dalam peserta, itu juga usulan dari salah satu pemegang kursi, mereka juga memiliki wewenang untuk mendaftarkan seseorang tanpa persetujuan orang tersebut."

Naruto terdiam, batinnya mengutuk siapa saja yang mendaftarkan dirinya serta Vira ke dalam Turnamen, dia lalu menatap Vira yang saat ini tengah menggigit kuku jarinya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak biasa. Naruto menghela napas melihat sikap Vira itu, ia tahu jika gadisnya itu seorang maniak bertarung.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut, ia berencana untuk menemui kepala sekolah. "Naru!" Vira berlari mengejar Naruto, gadis itu agak khawatir karena si pirang jabrik itu seolah tak mau ikut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ke kepala sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia memang berencana menemui Hashirama untuk membicarakan tentang dirinya yang diikut sertakan dalam Turnamen. Dirinya tak mau mengikuti Turnamen itu karena memang ia tak mau bertarung dengan yang lain, ia tak menginginkan sebuah pengakuan.

Yang penting baginya, ia melakukan misi dan mendapatkan uang.

"Ya, ini membuatku kesal. Aku tak ingin mengikuti turnamen tersebut," ujar Naruto, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Vira sendiri mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto langsung masuk nyelonong ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Sosok pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan aura yang tegas.

"Sirzech?"

Sirzech melihat Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Kau datang ternyata." Sirzech tersenyum pada Naruto, ia melihat kawannya itu datang dengan wajah kesal. "Kau pasti terkejut dengan namamu di kertas pengumuman? Aku juga terkejut, Naruto." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sirzech tak mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa? Dia pemimpin serta kursi pertama Ten Miracle, kan? "Aku tak ada saat rapat berlangsung, mereka rapat tanpa aku. Jadi kita cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ada di kertas tersebut."

"Mereka seenak jidat memasukkan aku ke dalam Turnamen. Hashirama-sama!"

"Tidak Naruto, aku tak bisa menolak usulan dari Ten Miracle. Mereka menginginkanmu ikut ke dalam Turnamen tersebut."

Naruto mendecih tak suka, ia tak menyangka jika dirinya akan dijebak seperti ini. "Lalu siapa saja yang akan ikut dari kelompok kita?"

"Kau, Vira, aku, dan Sairaorg. Sisanya masih bersembunyi menunggu aba-aba dari kau untuk menunjukkan jati diri."

Naruto terduduk di atas lantai, ia menghela napas lelah setelah tahu bahwa Sirzech serta Sairaorg ikut berpatisipasi. "Vira, sepertinya kita akan kembali ke asrama." Vira menatap Naruto sendu, ia sedikit kasihan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, kita ke asrama sebentar lagi."

**...**

**..**

**...**

Beberapa minggu berlalu, event tahunan dimana para Murid bertarung memperebutkan sebuah kursi dimana mereka bisa menguasai ataupun memerintah murid lain sesuka hati. Para murid itu akan dipilih 10 orang oleh para pemegang kursi untuk bertarung melawan mereka, jika sang murid yang keluar menjadi pemenang, maka kursi itu akan menjadi miliknya. Tetapi jika sang pemegang kursi yang menang, maka Murid itu harus menuruti beberapa permintaan dari pemegang Kursi.

**[Pertandingan kali ini akan segera dimulai, sepuluh murid dipilih oleh pemegang kursi untuk bertarung melawan mereka. Kesepuluh kursi itu telah memilih para petarung dari murid lainnya.]**

Suara sorak sorai menggema di stadion tersebut. Sosok guru bermasker tengah membacakan pidato awalnya untuk membuka turnamen tersebut. Sementara itu, Naruto menatap tajam dari ruang ganti para murid. Dirinya tak tahu siapa yang akan dihadapinya nanti, dan turnamen ini cukup membuatnya repot.

Dia ingin menyerah karena memang dia tak mau menunjukkan apapun pada khalayak umum, di sisi lain, jika ia kalah maka dia harus menuruti semua permintaan dari pemenang. Jadi, dia harus menang. Terpaksa mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membungkam para pemegang kursi sombong itu.

Kecuali Sirzech tentunya.

Naruto menatao para murid lainnya yang mengikuti turnamen ini, di sana ada Sairaorg yang tengah duduk dengan kedua kakinya bergetar. Naruto tahu kalau dia sedang berpura-pura takut sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

**[Pertandingan pertama: Vira Lilie!] **

Semua bersorak, Vira pun mendongak melihat para murid lain yang tengah menonton. Ia membuang napas lelah setelah tahu bahwa dirinya dipanggil untuk bertarung. "Naruto."

"Vira, semoga kau berhasil!" Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Vira dengan lembut, ia memberikan sebuah semangat pada gadis itu. "Jangan lupa, tolak kursi itu jika kau menang."

"Pasti."

Sebuah suara siulan menggema di ruang ganti itu, Sairaorg telah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto serta Vira. "Yah, aku sudah menduga jika kalian sepasang kekasih, selamat berjuang Vira!"

"Terima kasih dukunganmu, Sairaorg."

Vira melepas pelukannya kepada Naruto, ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar stadion.

**[Dan lawannya adalah, Uchiha Sasuke.]**

"Shit, si manja Uchiha."

"Kau benar, dia cowok manja."

"Vira harus menang kali ini. Jika tidak, Si Uchiha itu akan meminta Vira untuk menjadi tunangannya."

**..**

**.**

**..**

Di depan Vira terlihat sosok Sasuke dengan wajah arogan miliknya, kedua ruby itu menatap dingin pemuda yang setahun lalu memaksanya untuk menjadi tunangan dia. Lalu sekarang ia bertemu dengan sosok paling dibencinya itu.

"Jadi Uchiha-sama menantangku untuk bertarung? Apa alasan anda menantang saya? Atau jangan-jangan Anda ingin melamar saya kembali seperti saat itu?"

Sasuke tertawa keras mendengarnya. Dia sudah menebak jika Vira tau akan tujuannya. "Yah, kau tahu. Aku sangat menyukai tubuh indah milikmu itu," balas Sasuke.

Vira memasang wajah jijik kepada Sasuke. "Lebih baik simpan permintaanmu itu, karena aku akan mengalahkannya sekarang juga, Uchiha Sasuke." Kedua Ruby itu menajam setelah ia mengeluarkan pedangnya, kali ini Vira akan serius melawan Bangsawan Uchiha itu.

"Mari, rayakan kekalahanmu sekarang juga, Vira Lilie!"

**[Mulai!]**

Sasuke melesat untuk menyerang Vira menggunakan pedang di pinggangnya. Setahunya, Vira adalah Knight lemah yang berada di rank E. Tetapi aura yang dipancarkan gadis itu seolah ia berada di rank A. Pemuda itu juga menggunakan Sharinggan untuk membaca gerakan Vira. "Terimalah."

**Dum!**

Vira menahan serangan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, dia menggunakan pedang merah miliknya untuk memblok serangan tersebut, dua ruby Vira menatap tajam Sharinggan milik Sasuke. Sungguh, saat ini ia tengah marah besar pada pemuda didepannya.

Gadis itu pun langsung menendang perut Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang, Vira melompat tinggi, pedang merahnya mulai mengeluarkan sinarnya.

**[Frantict Thrust!]**

Pedang merah raksasa muncul dari ketiadaan, melesat untuk menerjang Sasuke. Beruntung ia memilik Sharinggan, pemuda itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. Vira saat ini berdiri tegap, genggamannya terhadap pedang merah itu sangat kuat. "Aku benar-benar ingin...membunuhmu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Senyuman kejam terpampang manis di wajah cantik Vira, tubuh gadis itu melayang, beberapa benda melayang mulai mengitari tubuhnya. Primal Bits miliknya berkumpul.

Gadis itu melesat kencang bersama dengan Primal Bits. Laser-laser ditembakkan melalui Primal Bits untuk mengecoh Sasuke, sementara Vira berada di dekat Sasuke.

Ia melukai beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke, memberikan luka sayatan di pipi, badannya serta kakinya. Kecepatan Vira tak bisa diprediksi oleh Sharinggannya. "Keh!"

Sasuke terjatuh berlutut, sementara Vira berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah seringai kejam miliknya. "Bagaimana? Kau puas? Kau puas dilukai oleh orang yang kau sukai?! Kau puas!?" Vira tertawa menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah meringis merasakan lukanya. Dirinya tak tahu jika Vira akan secepat ini.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kukira kau lemah, ternyata kau menyembunyikan semuanya. Hasratku untuk mendapatkanmu semakin besar." Sasuke memenjamkan matanya, lalu membuka kedua iris merah yang sudah berubah pola. **[Illusion!]**

**Deg!**

Kedua mata Vira membulat sempurna, saat ia melihat pola mata Sasuke yang berbeda. Tetapi, ilusi Sasuke tak bertahan lama. Primal Bits milik Vira melindunginya dari Ilusi itu. "Chevalier..." Gumamnya memanggil Primal Bits itu, Primal Beast itu mendekati pipi Vira seolah ia tengah mencium pipi Vira. "... Terima kasih."

Vira menghela napas, Primal Beast itu segera bergerak lagi. Tubuh Vira kembali melayang untuk kesekian kalinya. Armor ditubuhnya mulai berubah, cahaya menyinari sekitar tubuh Vira. Pedang yang dibawanya pun berubah menjadi kapak biru raksasa yang digunakannya untuk melawan Sandalphon.

Vira menatap tajam Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terkejut, ia merasakan bahaya berada tepat didepannya. "Kau... Berubah!?"

Tatapan Vira sangat datar saat Sasuke terkejut, dirinya tak menyangka jika gadis lemah itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berbahaya. "Aku berubah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Wajah Vira mengeras menatap Sasuke. "Aku ingin sekali menendang bokongmu! Membuatmu tak bisa berjalan, atau membuatmu lumpuh. Aku muak dengan wajah Bangsawanmu itu, Uchiha!"

**[Terima ini! Blade of Light!]**

Teriakan Vira menggema di stadion itu.

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**..**

**Iya, ini saya bagi dua bagian. Biar saya bisa memikirkan adegan pertarungan di chapter depan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan ada beberapa Flashback antara mereka berdua.**

**Untuk fict ini, tak ada Arc, jadi akan menjadi Fict Isekai biasa. Tanpa Arc. Saya sendiri punya rencana membawa Fict ini hingga chapter belasan saja. Yah, setidaknya begitu rencananya. **

**Oke bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback!**

Siang ini, Vira sedang berada di sebuah taman. Ia duduk sendirian sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, suasana hati Vira saat ini sedang dalam mood yang baik, setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan bersama Naruto, ia malah ketemu dengan Katalina—sosok yang sudah di anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Vira sangat senang saat bertemu dengan idolanya itu, ia bahkan beberapa kali mengajak Katalina berjalan-jalan meninggalkan lelaki pirang itu sendirian. Vira lupa akan Naruto yang membawa barang belanjaan.

"Vira..."

Kedua Ruby Vira menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven, ia mengerutkan dahinya menatap sosok tersebut, dia seorang bangsawan dari Klan Uchiha. Untuk apa seorang Bangsawan memanggil dirinya? Apa ia tak punya urat malu hingga memanggil namanya.

"Uchiha-sama?"

Uchiha itu tersenyum angkuh, ia menatap Vira yang saat ini tengah mendongak menatap ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi tunanganku, itu perintah dari pemilik Kursi ketujuh, Ten Miracle."

"Hah!?" Vira berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ia menatap tajam Uchiha tersebut. "Saya tak salah mendengar kan? Anda yang seorang bangsawan kelas atas meminta saya untuk menjadi tunangan anda? Anda memang buta atau bagaimana?"

Uchiha tersebut tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya menyentuh dagu Vira, ia mengangkat dagu itu dengan mudahnya. "Hey, hey, jangan galak begitu. Kau itu cantik dan sepertinya baik hati, tapi kau bisa saja galak."

Vira menepis tangan Uchiha itu. "Saya sangat tak sudi memperlakukan anda dengan baik. Lebih baik saya mati dibunuh Assassin Kitsune daripada menjadi tunangan anda." Vira membalas perkataan pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Dengarkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tak akan bisa mengatur hak yang kupunyai, kau tak bisa mengatur semuanya, kau hanyalah seongok sampah yang duduk di kursi ketujuh."

Vira langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, namun tangan putih Vira dicengkram oleh Sasuke membuat gadis itu meringis merasakannya. "Aku belum selesai, aku ingin kau menjadi Tunanganku saat ini ju—"

"Maafkan aku, tapi dia sudah menjadi kekasihku."

Vira tersenyum senang, sosok yang ia tunggu telah datang. Pemuda pirang jabrik yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya serta tinggal dalam satu kamar di sebuah Asrama yang tak jauh dari kedua Asrama utama.

"Naruto..."

"Kau Healer pecundang—ahk!" Sasuke merasa tangannya dicengkram terlalu keras oleh Healer tersebut, ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Menjauh dari Vira, dan kau akan selamat." Kedua Iris biru itu menajam, Sasuke seolah melihat dalamnya samudra di kedua mata Naruto. "Aku tak mau gadisku menjadi milik orang lain, sepertimu!" Naruto mendorong pelan tangan Sasuke, membuat si Uchiha itu terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Kita pergi Vira." Keduanya pun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, suatu saat nanti akan kubalas kau!"

**Flashback End!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Isekai, Typo, dan lainnya**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira**

**..**

**Magic x Fist**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Chevalier Vira**

**Enjoy it!**

Para penonton menatap Vira terkejut, mereka baru saja mengetahui sosok gadis pirang yang dikatakan lemah itu berubah menjadi sosok gadis berpakaian armor merah yang terkesan anggun, serta beberapa makhluk yang melayang disekitar tubuhnya. Di tribun guru, Kakashi melihat sosok gadis yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu dengan sebuah senyuman dibalik maskernya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Vira akan mencapai Rank S jika begabung dengan Primal Beast.

Kapak biru besar milik Vira mengacung pada Sasuke, aura yang terpancarkan dari tubuh Vira begitu berbeda, Sasuke seolah merasakan Beast yang berbeda dengan Beast yang biasa.

**[Chevalier!]**

Primal Bits di sekitar Vira bergerak memberikan serangan laser pada Sasuke, dan itu bisa dihindari oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut, beberapa laser ditebas dengan pedangnya. Sasuke mendecih kesal karena orang didepannya ini berbahaya, tidak seperti saat ia melawan seekor Magical Beast tingkat A di Dungeon yang baru saja muncul.

'_Kalau begini aku tak bisa menang.' batin Sasuke yang mulai gelisah._

Pemuda itu harus memikirkan cara bagaimana dia melawan Vira. Dirinya tak mau sampai kalah oleh gadis itu, dan ia harus menggapai tujuannya untuk melamar Vira menjadi tunangannya, karena ia sangat menginginkan gadis pirang itu.

**[Katon!]**

Sasuke merapal sihir api miliknya, lingkaran sihir mulai bermunculan disekitar tubuhnya. Giginya bergemelatuk, kedua mata Sharinggan milikknya menajam.

**[Goryuuka!]**

Seekor naga api muncul di depannya, Sasuke mengendalikan api hanya dengan tangannya. "Terima ini!" naga tersebut bergerak lincah menuju Vira lalu Naga itu menyemburkan api yang sangat panas terhadap Vira. Gadis itu dengan cepat menghindari serangan yang diberikan Sasuke, ia melayang rendah sembari terus menghindarinya.

Wajah Vira mengeras, ia lalu melesat cepat dan menyiapkan kapak birunya. Gadis itu pun menyerang Sasuke dari samping menggunakan kapak itu.

**Trank!**

Sasuke yang masih mengaktifkan mata saktinya itu memblok serangan Vira menggunakan pedangnya. Sungguh beruntung Sasuke tak tertebas kapak besar itu, Vira mendecih lalu mendendang tubuh Sasuke. Sang pangeran Uchiha itu terdorong beberapa centi kebelakang.

**[Blade of Light!] **

Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluar dari belakang tubuh Vira, beberapa pedang cahaya muncul dan melesat kencang menuju Sasuke, kedua mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna. Ia langsung menggunakan pedangnya untuk memblok beberapa serangan yang diberikan Vira. Beberapa pedang cahaya itu mengenai permukaan kulit Sasuke, membuatnya meringis merasakan sakit.

Vira menyeringai melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Sasuke, walaupun hanya luka sayatan. "Kenapa kau tak menyerah saja? Lebih baik kau menyerah dan tidur di rumah besar nan megah milikmu itu Uchiha."

"Tidak sebelum aku bisa menidurimu, Vira Lilie!"

Kedua Ruby milik Vira menatap dingin Sasuke, seringai diwajahnya menghilang, digantikan wajah dingin nan datar dari Vira. Ia kembali mengacungkan kapak besarnya. "Aku benar-benar muak terhadapmu Sasuke Uchiha, benar-benar muak. **[Divine Weapon!]" **Vira kembali mengaktifkan salah satu Signature Move miliknya, ia kemudian bersiap dengan kapak biru itu.

**[Illiad Vision!]**

Sasuke terkejut saat Vira menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya, kedua matanya bergerak mencari-cari keberadaan gadis pirang itu. Insting Sasuke menjerit, ia langsung menghindari serangan Vira dari atas.

**Blarr!**

Lantai tempat Sasuke berpijak tadi hancur, Vira lalu menghilang kembali, dan membuat Sasuke menjadi was-was. Insting pemuda itu kembali menjerit, Sasuke melompat tinggi menghindari serangan Vira yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu kemudian menghilang kembali.

"Terima ini!" tepat saat Sasuke melayang, Vira menyerangnya dari atas, membuat sang pangeran Uchiha itu meluncur keras ke atas lantai Stadion. Vira masih melayang menatap kawah kecil yang diciptakannya. "Tidakkah kau harus menyerah sekarang?"

Debu-debu menghilang, sebuah sosok astral berwarna ungu tengah melindungi tubuh Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan tubuhmu. **[Susano'o!]"**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Madara, ini soal salah satu penerus klan utama Uchiha." Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Hashirama yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkan bocah Uchiha itu? Aku tak terlalu memperdulikan dia." Madara mengangkat kakinya, ia menyamankan duduknya di tribun penonton. "Dia sosok yang arogan, seperti kepala Klan Uchiha yang sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memgambil alih? Kakaknya yang seperti Izuna tak mau memimpin Klan, malah adiknya yang sama persis dengan Ayahnya menjadi pewaris Klan selanjutnya."

"Kau takut akan terjadi sesuatu? Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana jika ada hal yang tak di inginkan." Madara menajamkan matanya, menatap salah satu murid bimbingannya melawan bocah yang akan menjadi pewaris Klan. "Kita lihat, bagaimana Sasuke melawan sosok Monster yang sebenarnya."

**..**

**.**

**..**

Vira mendecih tak suka, ia menatap sosok Astral berwarna ungu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua Ruby itu melihat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya, dia melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Senyuman manis terulas di wajah cantik Vira. Dirinya mendapatkan sebuah Izin dari kekasihnya, gadis itu langsung tertawa keras, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu. "Waktunya serius!"

**[Chevalier! Mode Change!]**

Armor Vira kembali berubah, kali ini di dominasi warna merah. Primal Bits yang berada disekitar Vira berubah warna menjadi ungu, sementara itu senjatanya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang khas kerajaan Archiman.

"Mari kita lakukan Uchiha Sasuke!" Primal Bits milim Vira berputar kencang, menembakkan sebuah laser berkecepatan tinggi kepada Susano'o milik Sasuke, membuat armor berwarna ungu itu retak. Vira kembali tertawa keras melihat retaknya armor tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

Sasuke terkejut akan hal tersebut, ia dengan cepat membenahi pertahanan terkuatnya itu. Sementara itu di tribun penonton, tak ada sorak ataupun suara dari para penonton, mereka semua terdiam akan beberapa hal yang mengejutkan mereka. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Yang mereka tahu adalah, Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang kuat, tapi pertahanan terkuatnya bisa diretakkan oleh laser milik seorang Gadis pirang.

Vira menyeringai menatap pertahanan Susano'o kembali. "Hebat, hebat. Pertahananmu sungguh hebat Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama!"

"Itu tak akan terjadi, akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang, dan mau akan menjadi milikku, Vira Lilie!" Keempat tangan Susano'o Sasuke bergerak, salah satu tangan yang membawa pedang itu langsung menyerang Vira. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

**Trank!**

Kedua mata Sasuke kembali membulat sempurna, ia melihat pedang dari Susano'o miliknya diblok dengan mudah oleh gadis itu. Pemuda itu melihat Vira yang saat ini tengah menyeringai kejam, ada sedikit perasaan takut saat ia melihat kedua Ruby tajam milik Vira.

Gadis itu mendorong pedang Sasuke menggunakan pedangnya, ia lalu melesat berlari di atas tangan raksasa Susano'o. "Pee a boo!" Vira menusuk kepala Susanoo Sasuke menggunakan pedangnya, Sasuke sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghindari pedang tajam milik Vira. "Ayolah, kena lagi! Aku tak ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan kau yang tak terluka parah." Vira menarik kembali pedangnya, ia tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang tengah terkejut.

Vira kemudian terbang menjauh, ia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada kepala Susano'o.

"Serangan terakhir! **[Affection Abyss!]"**

**...**

**..**

**...**

Naruto berbalik, ia berjalan menjauh dari arena, pemuda itu sudah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkannya. Vira sungguh kuat jika ia marah, emosinya sedikit tak terkendali jika gadis itu sedang marah, jadi hanya dialah yang bisa menenangkan Vira.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu pemenangnya?"

Naruto melirik Sairaorg melalui ekor matanya, ia kemudian memenjamkan matanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sosok Vira dan Chevalier? Seperti itulah dia," jawab Naruto yang terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tunggu, meninggalkan beberapa murid yang akan bertanding selanjutnya.

"Naru!" Vira berlari kearah Naruto, ia memeluk punggung lebar yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Aku menang! Aku benar-benar mengalahkan Uchiha itu!"

"Selamat Vira, aku akan mentraktirmu akan malam nanti," Naruto berbalik, lalu mengelus kepala Vira dengan lembut. Gadisnya itu menikmati elusan yang diberikannya, elusan dikepala Vira pun turun ke pipi putihnya. "Kita makan siang yuk!"

Vira mengangguk semangat, lalu memeluk lengan Naruto. Gadis itu menyeret si Pirang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sairaorg menghela napas pasrah melihat dua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu. "Dasar."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Di sisi Sasuke, ia menatap tajam langit-langit ruangan kesehatan. Dirinya kalah oleh seorang gadis pirang yang dikiranya polos, dan lemah. Giginya bergemelatuk keras memikirkan bagaimana cara Vira mengalahkannya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Vira memiliki Primal Beast di dalam tubuhnya, gadis itu menyembunyikan kekuatan tersebut selama beberapa tahun.

"Sial!"

Pintu masuk ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut perak. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Tak berhasil mengalahkannya?"

"Diam Vali!"

Vali tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka teman satu kelompoknya itu akan sangat kesal karena dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. "Well, aku tak menyangka jika gadis yang kau incar memiliki sesuatu yang tak kita miliki. Prima Beast." Vali kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. "Rank dari dia bertambah setelah bergabung dengan Primal Beast itu."

"Setahuku, dia Rank E. tapi sekarang..."

Vali mengangguk paham. "Dia menyembunyikan Rank-nya dari kita."

Sasuke mendecih tak suka, ia juga curiga dengan sosok pemuda pirang yang menjadi kekasih Vira. Sosok Healer pecundang yang pernah membuat tangannya kesakitan, Naruto Uzumaki. Sosok pemuda yang tak di akui oleh Clan Uzumaki.

Pemuda yang hanya tinggal di desa diluar Ibukota kerajaan. Sasuke tak tahu siapa orang tua dari Naruto Uzumaki, bahkan latar belakangnya pun masih misterius baginya.

"Kau curiga dengan Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Vali barusan, dia bisa membaca pikirannya. "Ya, dia sosok yang misterius. Padahal para murid lain menjulukinya Healer pecundang. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan."

"Besok aku akan melawannya, kau tinggal duduk serta menontonnya. Aku akan mengalahkannya untukmu, dan menyuruh kekasihnya menjadi tunanganmu."

"Berhati-hatilah Vali."

**..**

**.**

Di sisi Naruto x Vira. Pemuda pirang itu menggigil kedinginan saat duduk bersama Vira di bangku taman. Ia meletakkan sendoknya di atas tempat makannya. "Ada yang membicarakanku."

"Pasti si Uchiha itu," balas Vira, dirinya tahu jika Sasuke mulai curiga akan Naruto. "Kau akan bertanding besok Naruto. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Vira memasukkan sendoknya yang berisi makanan ke dalam mulutnya, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Ayo, katakan Aaaa..."

"Eh, ngapain! Vi-vira! Oi!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

Dibagian timur Kerajaan Archiman, terlihat sebuah desa yang damai nan makmur, di sana ada sosok pria pirang yang sedang duduk santai di teras rumahnya. Pria pirang itu seperti menunggu sesuatu yang ada di dalam rumahnya. "Minato, ini tehmu."

Sosok wanita berambut merah panjang keluar dari rumah tersebut, memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk pria bernama Minato. "Terima kasih Kushina."

Wanita bernama Kushina itu pun duduk di kursi yang berada disebelah Minato, ia juga menikmati secangkir teh hangat. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua? Aku khawatir kalau mereka berdua pulang dan membawa seorang anak."

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto tak akan melakukan hal itu, umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun, mungkin saja dia sudah melamar Vira saat ini."

Kushina menghela napas mendengar jawaban Minato.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[Pertandingan kedua, dimenangkan oleh Sairaorg Bael.]**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat temannya itu berhasil menumbangkan salah satu pemegang kursi, Neji Hyuuga. Sairaorg mencengkram leher Hyuuga tersebut, sembari menatap sang pemuda yang saat ini telah pingsan. Prodigy dari Clan Hyuuga di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sairaorg.

"Turunkan dia Sairaorg!" perintah Naruto dari kejauhan. Kedua Iris Violet itu menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sairaorg melepas cengkramannya terhadap Neji.

"Aku mengerti," ia bergumam lirih, lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji yang pingsan. "Terima kasih telah menghentikanku, Naruto."

"Tak masalah, Sairaorg. Aku tahu kau menghajarnya karena omong kosongnya tentang Takdir, kan? Untung saja kau tak menggunakan harta muliamu."

Sairaorg tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku cukup beruntung tak memakainya, Leader. Lagipula, aku melatih fisik ini tanpa sebuah tujuan." Dia tertawa keras setelah mengatakannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Naruto, sampai jumpa."

Naruto berbalik, ia tersenyum menatap punggung lebar Sairaorg. "Dia sungguh santai,"

"Ya, kau benar Vira. Dia lebih santai daripada yang kuduga."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Special Guest: Unknown: Ma bro, can you fix that grammar? I don't speak flame hi hi hi hiii! Saya cukup ngakak atas apa yang dia lakukan. Ha! But, Saya tak peduli dirimu berbicara apa atau ngetik apaan. Kesel? Enggak kok, cuman lucu aja. Flamenya loh lucu banget. Tulisannya aja masih kayak ceker ayam gitu, malah ngeflame. Wkwkwk, bodoh sekali dia Yang mulia.**

**Oh well, ini masih pendek, kalau kemarin digabung sama ini, bakal jadi 1 chapter, jadi saya bagi 2 buat mikir adegan kedua. Bukan mikir lu, Unknwon. Jijik aing, wkwkwk.**

**Affection Abyss: salah satu Chargre Attack milik Vira di Game Granblue Fantasy, ini unik karena Vira berubah kayak menggabungkan dirinya dengan Chevalier/Luminiera, jadi setelah ia berubah, Vira akan mendapatkan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya, seperti sebuah sayap, tapi bukan sayap. **

**Disini juga saya Spoiler. Naruto akan melawan Vali. Gitu aja, hehe.**

**Oke saya mau pamit, masih ada pekerjaan penting, jadi ini saya sempatkan nyicil walaupun nggak panjang. **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Isekai, dan lainnya**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira Lilie**

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Naruto vs Vali Lucifa dan identitas asli Vira Lilie**

**Enjoy it!**

Kedua Iris berwarna biru itu menatap tajam sosok pemuda berambut silver di depannya, aura yang dikeluarkan sungguh berbeda dari biasanya, Naruto mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Beberapa penonton di tribun sedikit merinding saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Vali memanggil nama lengkap Naruto, ia menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Naruto yang diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia bisa melihat kedua mata biru itu seolah menyala, menatapnya tajam. "Dia bersungguh-sungguh." Vali mendecih kecil menatap keseriusan dikedua mata Naruto.

**[Mulai!]**

Vali melesat, dikedua tangannya sudah muncul beberapa lingkaran sihir untuk memperkuat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk menyerang Naruto menggunakan _hand-combat_. Vali memberikan sebuah pukulan kuat pada Naruto, tetapi ditahan dengan udah oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto lalu memukul perut Vali, sehingga dia terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Terlalu lemah pukulanmu."

Vali menyeringai sesaat, ia membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel di seragamnya. "Tidak-tidak, salah satu kemampuanku yang biasa kugunakan."

**[Divide!]**

Grimore milik Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pendar merah, Ddraig meyenyeringai mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari Vali. **[Partner, dia adalah rivalku, Albion Gwiber, Heavenly Dragon.] **Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia baru saja mendengar sebuah fakta lain dari Naga Langit itu. **[Aku dan dia telah bertarung beberapa abad, dan kami dipertemukan disini. Sayangnya, dia tersegel di dalam sebuah Harta Mulia.]**

'_Harta Mulia? Mirip seperti Singa Namea milik Sairaorg.'_

**[Kau benar, mirip dengan Singa itu. Tetapi aku belum mengetahui wujud dari Harta Mulianya.]**

Naruto terdiam, ia sendiri merasakan Mana miliknya mulai terkuras beberapa persen, tetapi ia tak merasakannya, karena dia sendiri menggunakan Hand Combat yang ia latih dengan keras bersama Vira sedari kecil. Ia menyeringai kecil menatap keterkejutan dari Vali. Naruto mengangkat kakinya, dan dalam sekejap dirinya berada di depan Vali.

Sebuah pukulan bersarang di ulu hati Vali, membuar pemuda itu memuntahkan liurnya. Ia terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang, kedua matanya melihat Naruto yang masih segar bugar seolah tak terkena apapun. "Maafkan aku, tapi sihirmu itu tak mempan bagi seorang yang hanya menggunakan dan kakinya untuk bertarung."

"Tapi...keh, manamu berkurang! Aku membaginya menjadi milikku."

"Perlu kau ketahui, aku tak perlu Mana untuk bertarung!" Balas Naruto, ia membuat sebuah kuda-kuda yang tak pernah diketahui (red: Wing Chun). "Aku akan serius sekarang." Wajah Naruto melunak, ia tersenyum tipis menatap Vali yang sedikit kebingungan menatap kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Vali meludahkan liurnya, ia kemudian kembali menyerang Naruto menggunakan Kaki kanannya, tetapi bisa ditangkap oleh pemuda itu dengan mudah, kaki milik Vali di apit oleh tangan Naruto serta pinggangnya.

Kaki kiri Naruto menendang Kaki kiri Vali, membuat tubuh pemuda itu oleng ke samping, gerakan sederhana itu tak bisa diprediksi oleh Vali. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan gerakan tersebut, Vali langsung berdiri setelah kakinya dilepas Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan sembari menatap Vali yang mulai berdiri. Pemuda itu kemudian menyerang Vali, memberikan beberapa pukulan yang dapat dihindari Vali.

**[Divide!]**

Naruto kembali merasakannya, mana miliknya dibagi oleh Vali. Senyuman remehnya hilang digantikan wajah datarnya, Naruto sedikit kesal akan sihir milik pemuda di depannya itu. "Kau kembali mengambil mana milikku?"

Vali tak menjawab, ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, sebuah sayap mekanik keluar dari punggungnya, sayap berwarna putih serta biru dibagian bawah. "Kau pasti sangat penasaran dengan ini kan?" Vali menciptakan dua buah lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya, ia melempar bola-bola cahaya itu kepada Naruto.

Si pirang itu menghindarinya dengan mudah, sembari terus berlari menuju Vali. Di sisi lain, Vali langsung melayang terbang setelah dirinya mulai didekati Naruto, dan dia terus menyerang pemuda pirang itu menggunakan bola-bola putih dikedua tangannya.

"Turun dan jadilah pejantan! Kau tak mau kan bila aku berjalan di udara!?"

"Kau tak bi-apa!?"

Dengan kecepatan yang abnormal, Naruto menginjak udara di sekitarnya. "Aku serius," ujarnya yang langsung memberi sebuah tendangan pada perut Vali, pemuda itu kembali memuntahkan liurnya setelah terkena tendangan dari Naruto. Ia langsung meluncur ke atas arena, dan membuat sebuah kawah kecil di sana.

Naruto sendiri berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di atas arena, dirinya puas setelah memberikan beberapa pelajaran pada pemuda itu.

"Kau kursi ketiga! Bangun! Datang dan kalahkan aku!"

Vali membuang ludahnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sialan!"

**..**

**.**

"Kita tahu siapa yang menang."

Sairaorg yang duduk disamping Vira menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, Vali." Dia dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Vira. "Kau tak punya selera humor sama sekali, Vira."

"Aku tak mau bercanda Sairaorg."

Sairaorg merinding geli mendengar penuturan dingin dari Vira. "Dinginnya. Apa kau akan selalu dingin kepada lelaki lain? Kan Naruto juga lelaki."

"Si Pirang itu special untukku," balas Vira, ia tersenyum lembut menatap pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Vali. Wajahnya pun merona di detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa kecil sembari terus menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku tak akan membiarkan perempuan lain mendekatinya, tak akan." Ujarnya yang disertai tawa mengerikan.

Sairaorg kembali merinding ketakutan saat berada di samping Vira. "Kau menakutkan."

**..**

**.**

**[Scale Mail!]**

Armor putih menutupi seluruh tubuh Vali, armor dari Albion Gwiber. Vali saat ini benar-benar serius menghadapi Naruto, para penonton seakan dibuat terdiam karena Vali sampai menggunakan salah satu Signature Move andalannya untuk melawan Healer Lemah.

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas, Vali serius ingin mengalahkan dirinya. Naruto langsung melesat kencang, begitupula dengan Vali yang dibantu dengan Jet dibelakang serta sayap mekaniknya.

Keduanya saling bertukar pukulan, Naruto beberapa kali menhindari serangan yang dilancarkan Vali, reflek milik Naruto lebih kuat daripada milik Vali. Beberapa kali juga serangannya mengenai armor putih milik Vali, tanpa bantuan Ddraig.

_"Maafkan aku Ddraig, aku tak menggunakanmu."_

_**[Tak masalah kawan. Lagipula kau pernah memukulku hanya dengan tangan kosong serta auramu yang sedikit mengerikan itu.]**_

Batin Naruto tertawa mendengar pujian dari Ddraig. Dia kembali fokus pada pertarungan jarak dekat dengan Vali, jual beli pukulan masih terus berlanjut.

**Buagh!**

Armor yang melindungi wajah Vali pecah sebagian, dia mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengatur napasnya. Naruto kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Vali kesal, pemuda pirang itu pun berjalan mendekati Vali.

Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dan meluruskan tangannya itu. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh tepat di bagian permata biru armor itu, ia menghirup napasnya, lalu membuangnya dengan pelan.

Dengan sekali hentak, pukulan Naruto memecahkan armor Vali berkeping-keping, pemuda perak itu memuntahkan darahnya, tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang beberapa centi. Dia menatap Naruto garang, pemuda pirang itu menghancurkan harga dirinya, dia tak mau kalah di tangan seoramg pecundang seperti Naruto.

(Jurus yang dipakai Naruto adalah, One-inch Punch.)

"Ka-kau bedebah sialan!" Vali dibuat tak berdaya oleh Naruto, ia sangat kesal sekarang. Dia tak tahu jika Naruto bisa memojokkan dirinya seperti ini.

**[Scale Mail!]**

Armor putih itu kembali membungkus tubuh Vali, dia langsung melesat untuk menyerang Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, dan saat pukulan Vali berada tepat di depannya. Ia menggenggam lengan yang dilapisi armor putih itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu membantingnya dengan keras.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto memberikan pukulan cepat pada Dada hingga wajah Vali. Armor dada serta wajah kembali hancur, menyisakan bagian tangan serta kakinya. Sang ahli beladiri itu menghentikan pukulannya, ia menatap Vali yang saat ini tengah menahan rasa sakit yang mendera beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dia juga merasakan beberapa tulangnya patah akibat serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"Ka-kau...orang yang lemah...keh!"

**[Vali, jangan bergerak! Tubuhmu sudah tak kuat lagi!]**

"A-aku tak akan kalah Albion...di-dia akan kukalahkan!"

**[Vali jangan!]**

Vali terus mencoba untuk berdiri, ia berusaha untuk berdiri di depan Naruto, serta ingin mengalahkan pemuda itu, walaupun tubuhnya sudah ringkih. "Aku... Tak akan kalah-!?"

Vali langsung jatuh pingsan setelah tengkuknya dipukul oleh Naruto, kedua mata biru itu menatap datar pemuda berambut silver tersebut. "Usaha yang bagus, tapi kau tetap harus kalah." Ia berbalik, dan meninggalkan Vali yang didatangi oleh para medis.

**[Pemenangnya, Naruto Uzumaki!]**

Tak ada sorak apapun, keheningan menyelimuti para penonton setelah melihat pertarungan antara pemilik kursi ketiga melawan Murid Terlemah. Beberapa murid juga mengingat bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan Sakon di dalam kelas mereka.

Semuanya mengetahui sebuah Fakta, Naruto adalah sosok petarung yang mengerikan.

**..**

**.**

"Selamat kawan!" Sairaorg menyalami Naruto di ruang kepala sekklah. Dia senang akan kemenangan yang diperoleh Naruto. "Eh, oi Vira!" Sairaorg disikut oleh Vira, pemuda itu langsung menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat Naruto! Kau menang!" Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. "Bau Naruto uhh..."

Sairaorg dan Naruto merinding mendengar gumaman Vira. "Y-ya, terima kasih atas ucapannya."

Ketiganya berada di sana untuk menghadap pada Kepala Sekolah, bukan sebagai pemegang kursi yang baru, tapi sebagai Brigade. "Jadi selamat untuk kalian bertiga yang berhasil mengalahkan pemegang kursi sebelumnya." Hashirama mengucapkan selamat pada ketiganya, ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku menduga jika kalian akan menolak ketiga kursi itu. Secara kaliaj sudah mempunyai sebuah kelompok tersendiri."

"Kau benar Hashirama-sama. Aku tak menginginkan kursi itu, dibandingkan dengan kursi, aku hanya menginginkan uang untukku dan Vira."

"Dasar mata duitan."

"Dih, mintanya duit saja."

"Apa salahnya woi!?"

Hashirama tertawa pelan melihat interaksi dari ketiganya. "Baiklah, tapi ada 3 buah permintaan untuk pemenang, dan sekarang tinggal 2 permintaan saja, karena satu permintaan sudah kalian gunakan," jelas Hashirama, pria itu terlihat menatap ketiga muridnya dengan serius. "Gunakan permintaan itu dengan bijak, jika kalian tak bijak dalam menggunakannya, kalian akan menyesal."

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti, tapi Naruto berjalan mendekati Hashirama. Ia mengambil Grimore miliknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah Permata berwarna Hitam nan indah. "Dark Opal."

Hashirama mengerutkan dahinya menatap permata hitam itu, dirinya merasakan aura yang sangat kelam di dalam sana. "Inikah benda yang ada di Dungeon baru itu? Sungguh, auranya sangat kelam." Hashirama mengamati permata tersebut dengan seksama, ia kemudian mengembalikannya pada Naruto. "Aku baru melihat yang seperti ini, dan memang indah."

"Terima kasih Hashirama-sama." Permata itu pun kembali ke dalam Grimore Naruto, "untuk masalah permintaan. Sairaorg, kau duluan. Aku ingin kau yang pertama kali meminta."

Sairaorg mengangguk paham. "Kita lihat, pertama aku ingin sebuah tempat latihan untukku sendiri. Seperti Dojo yang khusus dibuat untukku dengan level yang sangat tinggi, lalu permintaanku yang kedua..."

"Jangan memintaku untuk menjadi lawan tandingmu, dari empat ratus sparring, kau hanya menang sekali, sisanya draw serta kekalahan telakmu."

Sairaorg tertawa keras. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta itu." Wajah Sairaorg saat ini sangat serius. "Aku ingin Kuisha Abbadon dibebaskan dari semua Lamaran yang diterimanya."

"Dia Frustasi."

"Overprotektif sekali."

"Diam kalian, duo kuning sialan!"

Hashirama mengangguk pelan, dia menyanggupi permintaan dari Sairaorg. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Vira. "Selanjutnya, Vira."

"Aku ingin tahu keluarga asliku, serta identitasku yang sebenarnya. Selama ini aku hidup disebuah kebingungan yang membuatku pusing, tetapi aku beruntung Naruto ada disampingku, karena ia bisa mengalihkanku dari hal tersebut."

Jujur saja, Naruto juga penasaran akan identitas asli Vira. Kekasihnya itu mengalami amnesia setelah dia ditemukan oleh keluarga Naruto saat masih di desa, keluarga Narutk pun mengadopsi Vira sekaligus akan menikahkan mereka di saat keduanya sudah dewasa. Vira memang tak masalah dengan Naruto yang menjadi Tunangannya saat kecil, dia memang menyukai Naruto sedari mereka kecil.

"Vira..."

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu Naruto. Sungguh, aku dibuat penasaran oleh identitasku ini, dan Hashirama-sama sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu."

Hashirama mengangguk, ia juga menyanggupi permintaan Vira. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah sebuah map yang berisi beberapa kertas di laci meja kerjanya, di sana ada data dari para Murid yang menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade. "Vira [Archiman] Lilie. Anda adalah putri kedua dari Raja Archiman ke-III. Saya sudah menyelediki semua tentang anda, maafkan saya yang harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari anda. Karena keselamatan anda ada prioritas kami."

**..**

**.**

"Naruto, kau beruntung."

Naruto langsung menoleh ke Sairaorg. "Apa?"

"Vira putri kedua Raja Archiman, dan kau tunangannya. Secara tak langsung kau adalah keluarga kerajaan." Jika dilihat, perkataan Sairaorg memang ada benarnya, Naruto secara tak langsung akan menjadi keluarga kerajaan jika Vira datang ke Istana dan mengungkapkan jati diri pada sang Raja.

"Aku tak berpikiran untuk menjadi seorang keluarga Kerajaan. Aku malah curiga dengan aksi Uchiha Sasuke yang menantang Vira serta keinginannya untuk melamar Vira, dia tahu jika Vira adalah putri kedua Raja Archiman ketiga," ujar Naruto, ia memang menaruh curiga pada Bangsawan Uchiha itu.

"Si Uchuha itu memang licik, ia menginginkan Vira karena sebuah tahta di kerajaan ini, menyedihkan." Sairaorg lalu menyeringai, ia meletakkan air minumnya itu. "Well..."

"Penyelidikan pada Clan Uchiha."

"Kau tahu arah pembicaraan ini, sungguh hebat leader kita." Seringai Sairaorg melebar, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku akan menginformasikan ini pada Ajuka serta Serafall. Untuk Sirzech sendiri, dia sudah berdiri lama disampingmu Naruto. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah kepergian Sairaorg, Naruto menatap lurus dengan tatapan datarnya, di sampingnya telah berdiri Sirzech yang membawa sebuah roti. "Jadi kau tak capek berdiri di situ?"

"...aku capek sebenarnya."

"Jadi, kau kembali dihukum oleh tunanganmu?" Sirzech langsung memukul kepala Naruto, tetapi pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya. "Ya tapi jangan langsung memukul gitu!"

"Maafkan aku, tangan ini terpeleset."

"Omong kosong!"

"Kembali ke topik pembicaraan, aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke Uchiha di Ten Miracle. Sementara kau dan yang lain akan mencari informasi dari Clan Bangsawan Uchiha." Sirzech berujar sembari memakan roti yang dibawanya. "Kecurigaanku tentang dia sudah terbuka sedikit. Prioritas kita adalah Vira, karena dia kunci dari masalah Sasuke yang menginginkan dia."

"Aku tahu. Vira akan selalu bersamaku setiap saat."

"Aku akan memberitahu Athena, mungkin dia bisa merekrut satu anggota lain."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Satu orang? Aku punya seorang kenalan, dia mungkin bisa membantu."

"Siapa dia Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai saat dia mendengar pertanyaan Sirzech. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

**..**

**.**

Saat ini, Naruto dengan Sairaorg serta Ajuka sedang mencari informasi dari Bangsawan Uchiha. Madara sendiri memberikan izin pada Khaos Brigade untuk menyelidiki beberapa kejanggalan Clan yang ia bangun dulu, pria itu memang sudah menaruh curiga pada bocah yang saat ini duduk di Ten Miracle, walaupun dia adalah saudara jauh dari Madara, tapi ia tak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya jikalau ada yang berkhianat pada kerajaan ini.

Kedua mata biru Naruto menatap tajam dari dalam topeng polosnya, ia melakukan kegiatan seperti seorang Ninja, tapi tidak dengan kedua temannya. Sairaorg mencari Informasi melalui informan kepercayaannya, sementara Ajuka memerintahkan beberapa mata-matanya untuk mencari informasi.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti tentang Bangsawan ini," gumam Naruto yang saat ini berada di loteng Mansion Uchiha. Dia berjalan pelan sembari menerkan aura mana miliknya, ia tak mau terdeteksi oleh siapapun.

Dan kini, ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang digunakan oleh Fugaku Uchiha selaku kepala Clan Uchiha. Di ruangan tersebut tak ada orang sama sekali, Naruto dengan leluasa turun ke ruangan tersebut, dia mencari dokumen yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Beberapa dokumen yang ditemukan adalah dokumen penting dari Clan, tak ada satupun dokumen yang menyangkut hal mencurigakan.

"Saatnya menyadap!"

Naruto membereskan semua dokumen itu, lalu bergegas kembali ke jalannya di loteng Mansion. Ia lalu berjalan menyusuri loteng tersebut, ia ingat kalau akan ada rapat kecil dari Clan tersebut, dan Naruto akan menyadapnya.

Setelah sampai di atas ruangan rapat, ia mulai menajamkan telinganya, mendengar dengan seksama rapat kecil nan penting Clan Uchiha itu.

"Jadi Sasuke, kau kalah dari Putri Kedua Raja? Sungguh, aku tak terkejut dengan hal tersebut."

Naruto bisa melihat melalui lubang yang dia buat, ia melihat beberapa sosok yang menjadi pemimpin Clan atau Bangsawan dari Uchiha, serta anaknya. Lalu ada sosok lain yang ternyata anggota Clan juga. Uchiha Inabi.

Dia tak meliha Itachi ataupun Shisui yang juga punya jabatan tinggi di Clan, apa mereka loyal terhadap Kerajaan? Atau?

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, ia membuka topengnya lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Uchiha Itachi. Kau...mencurigai Clanmu sendiri?"

Itachi menatap tajam lubang yang Naruto buat barusan. "Kau benar, aku diberitahu oleh Madara-sama tentang hal ini. Lagipula, aku juga mempunyai keahlian sepertimu."

"..."

"Aku tak mau jika kerajaan ini ada pemberontakannya, sekalipun itu Clan ku sendiri."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**..**

**.**

**Omake:**

Fugaku mendecih kesal, rencana pertamanya tak berhasil. Padahal yang dia tahu, Vira [Archiman] Lilie adalah Putri Kedua paling lemah di Academy, dan seharusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan turnamen Ten Miracle itu untuk mewujudkan semua impian. Dimulai dari Sasuke dan Vira yang menjadi Tunangan, lalu penguasaan atas militer kerajaan, serta Kudeta nya pada Raja Ketiga kerajaan Archiman.

Tapi semuanya gagal, karena Fugaku tak tahu jika Vira adalah Gadis yang kuat, ia juga baru mengetahui sosok Primal Beast yang melindungi gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita Kudeta saja Raja Ketiga itu? Ayahanda, Raja Ketiga tengah bersedih karena kehilangan putri keduanya, dan kita tahu putri keduanya itu ada dimana. Kita juga sudah meminta bantuan pada seseorang untuk ikut serta."

"Kau tahu, rencanamu itu agak kurang mengesankan. Aku mungkin tak akan mengikuti rencana tersebut, tetapi jika kita membunuh keluarga Raja akan sangat bagus sekali."

Keduanya menyeringai tanpa mengetahui dua sosok yang telah mengantongi sebuah informasi berharga. "Kita pergi Naruto."

"Ya, laporkan ini pada Hashirama-sama."

**..**

**.**

**Njir, pemberontakan Uchiha. Dan identitas Vira sudah terkuak, 'o')**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kudeta? Hm, menarik, aku memang sangat curiga dengan gerak-gerik mereka saat lewat disekitarku. Nampaknya mereka memang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak boleh mengetahuinya."

"Memang begitu sih," balas Naruto, ia kemudian meminum teh yang telah disediakan di meja ruangan tersebut. "Apa Madara-sama tak ikut Kudeta itu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menggelitik telinga Madara, ia juga menyesap teh hangat miliknya. "Kau tahu, aku tak menginginkan jabatan apapun, seperti menjadi Raja ataupun yang lainnya. Menjadi guru ataupun Wakil Kepala sekolah seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tak terbatas. Di dunia ini, konflik tak akan pernah berhenti, di dalam ataupun luar kerajaan."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hubungi kedua orang tuamu. Mereka akan sangat dibutuhkan disini nantinya."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menghabiskan tehnya. "Baiklah, saya mohon undur diri dulu—"

"Kau belum meminta rewardmu setelah kemenangmu."

"Itu nanti saja, saya mau pergi mengirim pesan pada orang tuaku. Sampai nanti Madara-sama."

Madara tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda pirang itu, ia kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut dengan kedua mata kelam miliknya. "Konflik akan berlangsung setelah ini."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya. **

**Warning: OOC, Isekai, Typo, AU, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira.**

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Penyelidikan.**

**Enjoy it!**

Vira berjalan menyusuri lorong Academy, dia memikirkan tentang identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Ia agak takut jika kembali ke Istana dan mengakui kalau dirinya putri kedua Raja Archiman, dia akan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian atau yang paling mengerikan adalah, ia harus memutuskan tali pertunangannya bersama Naruto.

Dia tak mau itu terjadi, tak akan mau. Dia sungguh mencintai pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang sama sepertinya, dia adalah segalanya bagi Vira. Orang yang sangat special baginya, Vira tak mau meninggalkan Naruto.

"Vira Lilie."

Langkah kaki Vira terhenti saat ada sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven, kedua mata Ruby miliknya menajam melihat sosok yang sangat ia benci sedari awal. Pemuda itu tak pernah kapok saat mendekatinya. "Apa maumu Uchiha?" Vira mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

Sasuke mencubit dagu Vira, mengangkatnya supaya ia bisa melihat wajah cantik nan anggun dari gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat sosok yang membuatku terpana. Sayangnya, kau milik si bodoh itu. Tapi setelah ini kau akan menjadi milikku."

_**[Chevalier!]**_

Beberapa Primal Bits milik Vira langsung menyerang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari serangan yang sama saat turnamen. "Kau sungguh menjijikkan tuan Uchiha. Aku tak tahu apa yang di ajarkan Ayahmu selaku pemimpin Clan pada anak bungsunya hingga seperti ini."

"..."

"Dan enyahlah dari hadapanku Uchiha, kau tak mau jika Naruto datang dan melenyapkanmu saat itu juga? Naruto bisa melenyapkan anggota Clanmu jika ia sangat serius." Vira berujar dingin pada Sasuke, perkataannya itu sangat serius serta tak mengada-ngada.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia kemudian pergi dari hadapan Vira yang saat ini sangat marah padanya. Padahal perempuan lain akan langsung terpesona pada kharismanya, kecuali Vira dan beberapa wanita yang lain.

Karena memang rencana Sasuke adalah menjadi seorang Keluarga Kerajaan, lalu ia dan Ayahnya akan mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. "Kukira lemah, tetapi dia kuat. Sial!"

Vira menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dari dirinya, kedua matanya menggelap menatap kepergian Uchiha itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hingga pemuda itu berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya, padahal ia kalah oleh Vira saat turnamen, tapi...

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya." Kedua mata Vira berkilat marah, ia sungguh ingin menebas kepala Sasuke saat ini juga, tetapi ia tahu jika membunuh seseorang itu dilarang oleh Academy. Vira melepas gagang pedang miliknya, ia menghela napas untuk membuang semua amarahnya.

Gadis itu berbalik, dan berjalan pergi dari tempat ia berdiri, perasaannya masih kesal terhadap Sasuke.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Di sisi lain, Ajuka menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah dinding, bersebelahan dengan sebuah restoran. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Kedua iris berwarna biru itu terbuka, ia menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Shisui Uchiha, tak apa. Aku baru saja datang." Bohong jika Ajuka baru saja datang, ia sedikit kesal dengan keterlambatan Shisui. "Jadi apa yang sudah kau kumpulkan?"

Shisui memberikan sebuah perkamen berisi sebuah informasi. "Semuanya ada di dalam perkamen itu. Kau bisa membacanya."

Ajuka membuka perkamen tersebut, ia membaca semua isi dari Perkamen. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, ia lalu menatap Shisui. "Kau benar-benar hebat saat mengintai seseorang. Info yang kau berikan sama dengan informasi dari Naruto dan Itachi, sepertinya kita akan menghadapi sebuah pemberontakan."

"Kudeta dari Bangsawan Uchiha. Sepertinya, Clanku tak puas dengan kebijakan dari Raja Archiman ketiga." Shisui tertawa kecil saat dia membicarakan tentang Clannya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku dan Itachi loyal terhadap kerajaan."

"Aku tahu akan kau yang sangat loyal pada kerajaan." Ajuka berbalik, ia menatap ujung gang yang dilewati orang-orang. "Tapi kalian harus menyiapkan pasukan untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tak di inginkan." Wajah Ajuka mengeras menatap para warga.

Shisui tahu nada bicara Ajuka sudah mulai serius, ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah, jangan khawatir, Raja sudah bersiap akan hal ini. Ini juga masih di rahasiakan dari semua penjabat kerajaan, termasuk para pemimpin Clan."

"Shisui..."

"Ada apa Ajuka?"

Ajuka kembali berbalik, kedua mata birunya itu seolah menyala, ia menatap tajam Shisui. "Kau benar-benar Loyal terhadap Kerajaan?"

Shisui membuang napasnya kuat-kuat, ia memasang wajah serius pada Ajuka. "Aku bersumpah atas namaku sendiri, aku akan Loyal terhadap kerajaan!"

**..**

**..**

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas, Sirzech, Sairaorg, Serafall serta Naruto sedang berkumpul di sana. Tempat itu berada di asrama khusus untuk mereka. Keempat orang itu memasang wajah serius sesaat setelah mendengar beberapa penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya Sasuke memang berencana untuk merebut Vira darimu, karena statusnya yang menjadi Putri kedua Raja Archiman. Si bodoh itu, tak kapok dengan kekalahan yang diperolehnya saat Turnamen." Sirzech terlihat memijit pangkal hidungnya, dia pusing akan anggota Ten Miracle yang menjadi bawahannya. "Dan setelah mendengar semua dari Naruto, aku ingin dia dipenjara."

"Tenanglah Sepupu, nanti dia akan mendapat ganjarannya kok. Aku yakin itu." Sairaorg mencoba menenangkan sepupunya itu. "Aku mendengar, beberapa anggota dari Ten Miracle dibujuk rayu oleh Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku baru mendengarnya sekarang Sairaorg."

Naruto sedikit menguap bosan. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tapi yang jelas, beberapa Clan kecil yang mendukung Uchiha pun ikut serta, aku dan Itachi sudah menyelidikinya kemarin." Dia pun merilekskan badannya di kursi yang ia duduki. "Aku penasaran, Raja akan memberikan hukuman apa nantinya pada mereka?"

Serafall tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mereka pastinya akan langsung dijatuhi hukuman mati, karena memberontak pada kerajaan." Serafall menyanggah dagunya menggunakan telapak tangannya, ia terlihat bosan akan rapat mendadak ini. "Jadi apa ada informasi?"

"Ajuka memberikan sebuah info bahwa Shisui akan mengawasi gerak-gerik para Uchiha." Naruto memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi daftar para pemberontak yang akan mengkudeta Kerajaan. "Beberapa dari mereka ada yang dari pejabat kerajaan."

Ketiga orang itu mengamati kertas yang diberikan Naruto dengan seksama. "Bangsawan kecil yang dimanjakan oleh Uchiha. Tidak mengherankan jika mereka ikut serta dalam Kudeta." Serafall berujar, ia terus membaca kertas tersebut hingga kata terakhir di sana. "Jadi yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Serafall pada Naruto.

"Menyiapkan sebuah rencana." Naruto menyeringai sesaat, dia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tersebut. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, nanti akan kukabari rencananya." Dia pun menghilang dari hadapan ketiga temannya itu, meninggalkan seberkas debu yang terongok di atas lantai.

"Dia sudah kabur."

Sirzech menepuk dahinya, sementara Sairaorg tertawa keras.

**..**

**.**

Terlihat dua orang pria dan wanita dengan armor yang menutupi kedua tubuh mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kerajaan Archiman. Keduanya tersenyum saat melihat orang berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan kerajaan.

"Sudah lama sekali."

"Kau benar."

Keduanya seolah bernostalgia saat melihat bangunan kerajaan yang mungkin saja berubah setelah mereka berdua pergi dari kerajaan.

"Setelah sekian lama, kita dipanggil lagi untuk menghadap."

"Kau benar."

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap pria yang berjalan bersama dirinya itu. "Kau tak ada jawaban lain?"

"Kenapa Kushina? Aku tak menemukan jawaban lainnya di otakku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Kushina menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap sosok pria pirang di sampingnya. "Kau payah Minato." Ia pun pergi dari hadapan Minato, berjalan menuju kastil kerajaan.

"Hey Kushina!" Minato juga mengikuti Istrinya pergi ke kastil.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**AH, maafkan saya, ini lebih pendek dari kemarin. Yah, karena saya sendiri akan memikirkan chapter 9 besok, mungkin bakal dimulai, beberapa chara baru akan muncul.**

**Ofc, dari Granblue Fantasy.**

**Dan ini akan saya buat 12 Chapter. So, Kurang 4 chapter lagi.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**;;Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto;;**

**;;Highschool DXD by Ichiei Ishibumi;;**

**;;Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames;;**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Isekai, etc.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist**

**..**

**Chapter 9: Kudeta, dan Identitas Naruto.**

**Enjoy It!**

Naruto saat ini sedang membersihkan kedua senjata miliknya, sementara Vira sedang mencuci peralatan makan setelah acara sarapan bersama mereka berdua. Keduanya dirundung hening dan sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka bergelut dengan pikiran mereka tentang Uchiha yang akan melakukan kudeta terhadap Kerajaan.

Vira sendiri sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, dia yang baru saja mengetahui identitasnya sebagai putri kedua dari Raja Archiman itu sedang dilanda kekhawatiran yang amat. Tapi ia bisa tenang karena Naruto sudah merencanakan untuk meredakan pemberontak yang menginginkan tahta sang Raja.

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan menghadapi mereka semua." Naruto mengangkat senjata miliknya, dia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di bagian tajam pedang miliknya. "Kau tahu kan jika kekuatanku melebihi mereka?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ayahanda. Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan beliau, tapi aku merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Katalina sudah kuberitahu tentang hal ini, mereka semua menyiapkan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan."

Vira melepas apron yang dipakainya, gadis itu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya. "Semoga Katalina Oneesama bisa melindungi Ayahanda."

"Semoga saja Vira."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, dia duduk di samping pemuda itu, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Vira saat ini tengah diguncang kegundahan akibat Kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha serta beberapa bangsawan lainnya. Naruto sendiri memasukkan kedua senjatanya ke dalam Grimore, dia memeluk bahu Vira sembari terus menenangkan tunangannya itu.

"Aroma Naruto..."

Tubuh Naruto langsung merinding mendengarnya, ia menatap Vira yang saat ini dengan tersenyum mengerikan. "Vi-vira-san?"

"Oh, maafkan aku."

**...**

**..**

**...**

Para Bangsawan yang berada di kerajaan Archiman rata-rata bisa menggunakan sihir, mereka juga sangat ahli dalam menggunakan sihir khas mereka. Ada juga beberapa bangsawan yang tak mempunyai sihir, tapi mereka bisa membayar para penyihir untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Bangsawan Uchiha, sebuah Clan yang didirikan oleh Madara Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum diketuai oleh Fugaku, Clan Uchiha ini sangatlah makmur, mereka mempunyai beberapa tanah yang subur serta perekonomian yang stabil, dan itu terus berlangsung hingga Fugaku menjabat sebagai ketua. Kerajaan Archiman mulai di rundung rasa curiga saat Clan Uchiha dipimpin oleh Fugaku.

Gerak-gerik sang ketua Clan sedikit banyak membuat pihak kerajaan merasa keberatan, kebijakan yang di keluarkan oleh Clan tersebut membuat para Bangsawan yang lain sedikit kesal.

Madara sendiri yang saat ini menjadi wakil kepala sekolah pun juga terkena imbasnya. Ia juga bingung dan heran dengan kelakukan ketua Klan sekarang, beberapa kali juga ia meminta saran pada sahabatnya, tapi Hashirama bilang jangan ikut campur dengan Clan miliknya.

Madara pun mengikuti saran dari Hashirama, ia saat ini sudah tak begitu peduli dengan Clan miliknya, tetapi setelah Naruto datang dan memberitahunya kalau Clannya itu akan membuat onar pada kerajaan, ia tak tinggal diam. Hashirama adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu oleh Madara tentang kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh Clannya.

Madara membuka kedua matanya, dia menatap para anggota dari Khaos Brigade yang dipimpin Naruto, semua anggotanya sudah berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana saat Kudeta terjadi. "Jadi kau ingin anggotamu berpencar untuk menjaga titik dimana para pemberontak itu muncul? Apa tidak masalah?"

"Kami mungkin saja bisa menahan para pemberontak datang ke kastil serta di beberapa tempat yang sangat vital untuk dijebol. Lagipula, pihak kerajaan akan memperketat pertahanan mereka jikalau ada yang melemah."

Madara terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia kemudian menangguk menyetujui usulan yang diberikan Naruto barusan. "Aku terima usulanmu, tapi kalian berhati-hatilah, jika kalian sudah terdesak, lebih baik kabur." Madara beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Aku dan Hashirama akan berada dibarisan paling belakang bersama dengan Raja Archiman III. Wizard peringkat tinggi harus berada di sana, daripada di barisan depan. Kami adalah pillar terakhir, bersama Ayah dan Ibumu, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya, dia tersenyum akan jawaban dari Madara. "Baiklah, kalian akan kubagi menjadi tiga kelompok yang satu kelompoknya berisi dua orang."

Vira mengangkat tangannya. "Lalu, Naruto?"

"Aku akan bersembunyi di balik kursi raja." Pemuda itu langsung ditatap tajam oleh yang lain. "Bercanda, aku akan berada ditempat yang tersembunyi sembari terus mencari pemimpin mereka. Setiap kelompok akan berada di arah mata angin dimana para pemberontak akan masuk ke dalam istana, jikalau para pemberontak tak ada yang masuk melalui pintu yang kalian jaga, kalian bisa pergi membantu yang lain, paham? Lalu masalah kelompok, SIrzech dan Sairaorg menjaga bagian utara, Ajuka dan Serafall bagian selatan, lalu Vira dan Athena bagian timur, sementara bagian barat akan ada Itachi serta Shisui."

"Woah, Uchiha yang loyal terhadap kerajaan."

"Lalu, kau akan kemana?"

Naruto menyeringai menatap orang yang bertanya pada dirinya. "Tenang Sirzech, Sebagai Kitsune disini, aku akan mengawasi pergerakan pemimpinnya, serta anak buahnya."

Mereka semua terdiam sembari menatap datar Naruto yang sedang menyeringai, semua anggota Khaos Brigade beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Oh ayolah!"

**..**

**.**

**..**

Semua anggota Khaos Brigade berada di posisi masing-masing, sementara Naruto entah berada dimana dia saat ini. Vira menepuk dahinya saat Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya berlari seperti orang gila saat meninggalkannya. Dia dan Athena berada di bagian timur pintu dari istana, para prajurit berada di dalam Istana untuk berjaga jikalau ada beberapa penyusup yang masuk.

"Pasti susah ya jika kau punya tunangan seperti Naruto?"

Vira menatap Athena yang berdiri disampingnya. "Tapi aku beruntung memiliki lelaki seperti dia," balas Vira dengan sebuah senyuman indah yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Dia melangkah maju ke depan, menatap lurus ke jalanan kota. "Aku merasakannya, sebentar lagi akan ada banyak orang yang datang."

Athena memutar tombak merah miliknya, dia juga menyiapkan tameng yang selalu dia bawa. "Prioritas kita adalah Istana ini, dan Raja!"

"Aku mengerti!" tubuh Vira bercahaya, dia mengganti armor miliknya. "Chevalier juga siap!" Primal Bits melayang memutari tubuh Vira, kedua iris Ruby miliknya menatap tajam para pemberontak yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Dari kejauhan, para pemberontak yang didominasi oleh para lelaki pun menatap nafsu dua orang yang menjaga pintu timur. Mereka semua pun langsung berlari sembari menghunuskan senjata mereka, para prajurit itu terlihat bersemangat saat melihat Vira dan Athena.

**[Sword of Light!]**

**[Minerva Thrust!]**

Di sisi lain istana, tepatnya bagian selatan. Serafall sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sihir yang bisa meratakan para pasukan pemberontak. Dia membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap tajam para peberontak yang berjumlah puluhan orang.

**[Tsunami!]**

Lalu para pemberontak tersapu oleh air yang dikeluarkan Serafall.

Bagian utara, Sairaorg menatap malas para pemberontak yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya, mereka semua menatap Sirzech dengan takut karena setahu mereka semua, Sirzech adalah bangsawan dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Jadi..."

"Sepupu, sapu mereka, aku sedang malas membantai semuanya."

Sirzech tersenyum kesal dengan perintah yang diberikan Sairaorg. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, dan menciptakan sebuah bola hitam dengan pendar merah disekitarnya. Dia pun melempar bola tersebut ke arah para pemberontak.

**Blaar!**

Terjadi ledakan yang menewaskan para pemberontak.

Sementara dibagian barat, Itachi menatap nanar para pemberontak, serta beberapa orang temannya sesama klan Uchiha, begitupula dengan Shisui yang agaknya tak rela dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. "Kawan, kau tega membunuh mereka?"

"Kalau untuk keberlangsungan kerajaan, aku rela membunuh mereka semua."

"Kau benar kawan."

Keduanya berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir, "Shisui!"

"Lakukan Itachi!"

**[Fire Element! Great Fire Ball!]**

Dari dalam istana, Naruto duduk di atas lantai istana. Ia saat ini berada di menara paling atas untuk mengawasi jalannya perang kecil ini, kedua mata birunya menyipit saat melihat orang-orang yang dibunuh para anggota Khaos Brigade ditambah Itachi dan Shisui itu kembali bangkit, seolah mereka adalah makhluk yang abadi.

"Necromancer..."

Naruto berjalan mengitari menara itu, dia melihat setiap arah banyak sekali prajurit yang hidup kembali setelah diserang oleh anggotanya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, Fugaku ternyata tak main-main saat mengkudeta kerajaan Archiman. Dia meminta bantuan pada Necromancer, sosok wizard yang bisa memanggil roh-roh jahat untuk menjadi prajuritnya.

Ini memang diluar dugaannya, tapi ia melihat para anggotanya berlari maju disertai dengan serangan yang tak biasa.

"Oi, itu serangan level tinggi!" Naruto melihat bagian barat, dia terkejut dengan Itachi serta Shisui yang memakai Susano'o milik mereka, di bagian timur sosok Primal Beast muncul di sana, Vira berada di bahu Primal beast tersebut, dan menghujani mereka dengan pedang cahaya. Athena sendiri berada di bahu lain Primal Beast milik Vira.

Di bagian selatan, Sirzech menyerang para pasukan itu dengan serangan sekala besar, dan dibagian utara, Serafall menghujani mereka dengan es berukuran tak biasa.

Naruto terlihat diam melihat betapa gilanya teman-temannya itu, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto sedikit bingung, Ajuka dan Sairaorg tak ada di sekitar sana, keduanya seolah menghilang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto bergumam, ia kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat sosok yang terlihat oleh matanya. Dua orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam serta berdiri di atas sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu. Tiba-tiba dua orang muncul dan membunuh Necromancer tersebut, Naruto terkejut melihat kepala serta tubuh mereka hancur akibat serangan dadakan.

Naruto mengidentifikasi mereka berdua adalah Sairaorg serta Ajuka, keduanya memang mempunyai sihir tipe sensor yang cukup untuk merasakan hawa keberadaan dari seseorang dengan radius lima belas kilometer.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya, ia berkonsentrasi sejenak untuk menghubungi teman-temannya.

"_Semuanya, berpencar, cari para pemberontak, dan bunuh di tempat. Tapi jika kalian bertemu pemimpin, tangkap mereka hidup-hidup!"_

"""_Dimengerti!"""_

Iris biru miliknya terbuka, Naruto berbalik untuk turun dari tower istana tersebut. Anggotanya bergegas untuk berpencar mencari para pemberontak yang sekiranya bersembunyi dan membunuh mereka.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sirzech berada di sebuah pasar yang tak jauh dari istana. "Ri-_tan_," gumamnya memanggil seseorang, Sirzech sungguh mengenal sosok gadis berambut merah panjang. "Tak kusangka kau akan bergabung dengan Uchiha itu." Sirzech memberikan sebuah senyuman miris terhadap adik kandungnya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"..."

"Hm? Sepertinya kau takut melawan kakak tercintamu ini? Atau?"

Rias berusaha untuk tak berteriak kepada Sirzech, dirinya tak tahu jika lawannya adalah Kakak Kandungnya sendiri. Keluarga Gremory sendiri butuh sokongan dana untuk mengangkat derajat mereka, gadis itu juga telah berdiskusi dengan sang ayah untuk ikut memberontak bersama Uchiha. Karena dirinya juga salah satu calon pewaris keluarga Gremory.

"Kau tak mau melawanku? Ayah menginginkan dirimu menjadi pewaris kan? Lawanlah aku Rias." Sirzech melepas jubah kebanggaannya, pemuda itu merenggangkan otot di tubuhnya. "Aku yang anak tertua dari keluarga Gremory pun bahkan tak di anggap olehnya, aku berlatih terus hingga sampai pada puncak dan menduduki kursi pertama pun masih belum bisa di anggap. Prodigy macam apa aku ini?"

"..."

"Aku bahkan menyayangimu lebih dari apapun Rias, bunuh saja aku jika kau mau, dan jadilah pemimpin keluarga." Aura merah memancar dari tubuh Sirzech, dia bersiap dengan kuda-kuda miliknya. "Ayah pasti akan kecewa dengan pertarungan kita, Rias."

Gigi Rias bergemelatuk, ia terlihat marah saat ini. Kakak kandungnya itu iri dengan dirinya yang di anak emaskan oleh sang Ayah.

"Tidak, aku tak akan iri denganmu. Lagipula Naruto dan yang lain sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, jadi...

...Majulah Rias Gremory!"

**...**

Di sisi lain, Serafall tersenyum miris melihat adik kecilnya itu berdiri tepat di depannya. "Kau tahu So-tan, aku menyesal karena ikut perang kecil ini."

Sona tak kuasa untuk terkejut saat mengetahui lawannya adalah kakak yang ia anggap lemah, kakak yang hanya mengandalkan kepintarannya saja, kakak yang terkadang mengaturnya.

Dan kakak yang dibencinya.

"Ada apa Sona?" Dibelakang gadis itu ada sosok pemuda berambur hijau gelap, pemuda itu berjalan dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Ada dia," balas Sona sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Serafall. "Diadora lebih baik ka-"

"Siapa ini? Tak kusangka, Diadora yang berada di sana. Sera, adikmu juga di sana."

"Bisakah kau diam Aju? Aku sedang berakting sedih melihat So-tan menjadi musuhku."

Ajuka tertawa mendengar balasan dari Serafall, aura hijau menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Serafall mengeluarkan aura milikya, tanah yang dipijaknya mulai membeku.

"Jadi...kau sudah siap memukul adik tercinta kita?" Ajuka melangkah maju dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. "Kalian, pemegang kursi memang menyebalkan."

Di sisi Sairaorg, ia saat ini berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah dikalahkannya pada turnamen sebelumnya, senyuman remeh ia keluarkan pada Neji Hyuuga.

"Ronde kedua, Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji menatap nyalang Sairaorg yang memasang sebuah senyuman meremehkan. "Kali ini, aku tak mengampunimu, Sairaorg Bael!"

"Maju! Kalahkan aku!"

**...**

"Dikatakan, jika kau adalah titisan seoramg Primal Beast."

Athena terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya dia sendiri adalah Primal Beast. Ia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang Primal Beast dari orang-orang di Academy.

Pemuda yang berada di depan Athena tersenyum, tombak yang dia bawa menyala dan kembali meredup. "Aku berharap jika Vira sang Chevalier yang melawanku, tetapi yang datang adalah seseorang yang dikatakan titisan dari Primal Beast."

Athena memutar tombak yang dibawanya, dia bersiap dengan tameng miliknya. "Jika aku bilang kalau diriku ini adalah Primal Beast, akankah kau mempercayainya?"

"Sepertinya tidak, karena setahuku Primal Beast yang ada disini, hanyalah Vira sang Chevalier."

Athena menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Atas nama Ayahku, Zeus! Aku akan bertarung melawan salah satu pemegang Longinus!" Dibelakang Athena terlihat sosok pria tua dengan armor serba emas, petir sebagai backgroundnya. "Cao-cao, orang yang kau lawan adalah Primal Beast itu sendiri, bersiaplah!"

Cao-cao mendecih mendengar deklarasi dari Athena.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**...**

**..**

Itachi dan Shisui dihadapkan dengan beberapa orang Uchiha. "Kau memang pengkhianat clan, Itachi! Shisui!"

"Jika ini untuk kerajaan, aku tak masalah dicap pengkhianat." Itachi melangkah maju, bersama dengan Shisui. Keduanya berisap dengan pedang mereka.

"Lagipula, kedua pemuda ini ada dibawah perintahku." Madara muncul entah darimana. "Aku tak mengira jika pemimpin kalian saat ini menginginkan sebuah kekuasaan." Kedua mata Madaraa sudah berubah menjadi warna ungu dengan pola riak air di sana. "Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian semua."

**..**

**.**

**Masalah Internal Kerajaan telah dimulai.**


	10. Chapter 10

**;;Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto;;**

**;;Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi;;**

**;;Granblue Fantasy by Cygames/Kimura Yuito;;**

**Magic x Fist**

**Warning: OOC, AR, Typo, Isekai, etc**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Kudeta dan Identitas Naruto bagian kedua.**

**Enjoy it!**

Untuk kedua kalinya, Vira harus dihadapkan dengan sosok pemuda berambut raven model pantat bebek. Kedua mata _ruby _itu menatap bosan pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arah dirinya. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, Vira benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. "Jadi kau ingin menghadapiku lagi? Ronde kedua?"

**Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!**

Beberapa ledakan muncul, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ledakan itu. Tapi ia bisa menutupinya dengan ketenangan yang ia punya, kedua mata hitamnya menatap tajam Vira yang masih berdiri seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sasuke sedikit terheran dengan sifat dari putri kedua Raja Archiman itu.

"Sayang sekali, bukan aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu Sasuke Uchiha." Vira langsung melompat tinggi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat melongo. "Selamat tinggal bocah!" Vira menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Bocah Uchiha yang manja serta arogan."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Sasuke, dia menatap sosok yang memanggil dirinya _Bocah Uchiha_. Kedua matanya membola sempurna saat dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, tubuhnya sudah dilapisi armor yang sangat dikenalnya. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau—?!"

"Aku pemilik gelar Si Kilat Kuning Kedua." Pemuda itu melangkah maju, _grimore_ yang dibawanya terlihat melayang di atas tangannya. "Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze serta Kushina Namikaze. Salah satu dari kelima Ksatria Naga, dan tunangan dari Putri Kedua Raja Archiman."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengar deklarasi yang dikemukakan oleh Naruto. "Jangan berbicara omong kosong, _Healer _pecundang!"

Naruto menyeringai kecil, dia langsung melesat, lalu telapak tangannya menyentuh bagian perut Sasuke, dengan sekali tarikan napas, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hanya dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu terdorong beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, dia sedikit _shock_ saat merasakan sebuah dorongan dari telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kau ingin melawanku 'kan? Serta merebut Vira dari tanganku?" Naruto membuat sebuah kuda-kuda yang terlihat biasa (Read: Bajiguan/Li Shuwen). "Jika kau ingin merebutnya, lawan aku!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dia sungguh kesal saat Naruto dengan entengnya menantang dirinya yang seorang bangsawan. Tetapi, jika di tilik lebih lanjut, Naruto tak jauh berbeda daripada dirinya, kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang berpengaruh di kerajaan Archiman. Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Namikaze?

Sebuah keluarga yang dibuat oleh Minato Namikaze, di sahkan oleh Raja ketiga, serta memiliki sebuah wilayah tersendiri untuk keluarga tersebut.

Sasuke pun menembakan beberapa bola api pada Naruto, pemuda itu tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, Uchiha jenius itu sudah jatuh ke dalam emosinya jauh dibawah sana, dia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya setelah melihat Vira yang digantikan oleh Naruto. Dirinya sungguh muak akan wajah dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hey, apa hanya itu saja? Mana harga diri yang kau junjung tinggi? Kau adalah pewaris Uchiha, kemana sikap arogan yang kau tunjukkan pada Healer lemah sepertiku?" Naruto kembali memprovokasi Sasuke, dia masih tetap memakai Kuda-kudanya tadi. "Kalau tidak, aku akan menyerang terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke terus menatap tajam Naruto, dia sepertinya harus menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk menyerang Naruto. Pemuda itu melesat berlari menuju Naruto sembari menyiapkan tinju miliknya.

**Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dengan mudah memblok beberapa serangan yang di arahkan padanya, ia lalu mendorong blokirannya, dan menyerang balik Sasuke dengan cara menendang perut pemuda itu. Tak sampai disitu, di saat tubuh Sasuke melayang, Naruto menarik kaki Sasuke, lalu membantingnya kebelakang tubuhnya. Naruto melompat mundur, dan menyiapkan kembali kuda-kuda miliknya.

Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sialan kau Namikaze!" kedua mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga buah Tomoe di sana, lalu kembali berubah. _**"Mangekyou Sharingan!" **_Sasuke benar-benar muak saat ini. Aura berwarna ungu keluar dari sekitar tubuhnya, kedua tangannya diremas kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"_**Susano'o!**_**"**

Sosok Astral keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, dan masih berbentuk setengah badan. Naruto sendiri mengubah sikap bertarungnya, kali ini kuda-kuda yang dipakainya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kedua kaki Naruto bergerak, melesat menuju Sasuke, mana miliknya mengalir tepat di tangannya.

**Bam!**

Naruto memukul wujud setengah badan dari Susano'o milik Sasuke, tak ada retakan di sana, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum arogan.

_**[Tak seperti kau melawan Hakuryuukou, ini lebih kuat daripada armor milik putih.]**_

"_Kau benar, apa aku harus menggunakan yang lain? Ada saran?"_

_**[One inch-punch? Siapa tahu bisa?]**_

"_Itu jurus pemungkas."_

Ddraig tertawa keras mendengar balasan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu melompat mundur, dia menghindari serangan balasan yang dilancarkan Sasuke, tubuhnya bergerak lincah saat pedang dari astral milik Sasuke mulai berayun untuk menyerang dirinya.

"Jangan terus menghindar, pengecut!"

Naruto menyeringai, dia melompat tinggi dan meluncur sebari mengarahkan kakinya ke kepala astral milik Sasuke. Naruto juga memompa _mana _miliknya ke bagian kaki, dan dia melakukan _axe Kick _ untuk membalas serangan Sasuke barusan. Tendangan itu membuat bagian kepala Astral berwarna ungu tersebut retak, membuat Sasuke terkejut melihatnya.

Naruto melebarkan seringainya menatap bagian kepala Astral yang retak, dia kemudian melompat mundur. "Pertahanan kuat, pastinya ada kelemahan."

Sasuke mendecih kesal, dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. "Kau benar-benar akan kubunuh!"

"_Bring it on!"_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

Di tempat lain, Vira malah berlari masuk ke dalam istana. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa dirinya itu benar-benar putri seorang Raja? Atau itu hanyalah bualan saja? Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya juga tak memberitahu dirinya tentang jati dirinya, serta jati diri Naruto.

Sedari mereka remaja, Vira tak tahu tingkatan kekuatan dari seorang Naruto. Statusnya yang sebagai tunangan Naruto pun tak diberitahu, Vira sungguh penasaran, hatinya risau akan rasa penasaran itu.

Vira langsung membuka pintu aula utama, tempat dimana sang Raja berada. Kedua mata Ruby miliknya melihat beberapa orang yang menjaga sang Raja, serta dua orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Minato dan Kushina Namikaze. Orang tua angkatnya sedari kecil.

"_Otousan, Okaasan?"_

Minato tersenyum tipis, sementara Kushina langsung berlari dan memeluk anak angkatnya itu. "Vira, _Okaasan_ sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" wanita itu memeluk anak gadisnya itu dengan erat, dia sungguh merindukan Vira. "Oh iya, kenalkan! Ayah Kandungmu, Raja Romani _[Solomon] _Archiman III."

Sosok pria dengan rambut orange panjang itu tersenyum pada Vira, sebuah senyuman yang sangat menghangatkan hati. Vira terlihat mematung saat melihat ayah kandungnya itu. "Ayah..."

"Vira _[Archiman] _Lilie, kemarilah!"

Seolah dihipnotis olehnya, Vira berjalan mendekati sang Ayah. Hatinya bergemuruh saat dirinya berjalan mendekati sang Ayah. "Ayah!" Vira langsung memeluk sang Ayah dengan erat, dia merindukan sosok Ayah yang selama ini dia cari. "Ayah..." Vira kembali berucap, gadis itu memanggil sang Ayah.

Namun, adegan hangat itu ternodai oleh seseorang yang masuk secara sembarangan, sosok pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tua miliknya. pria itu masuk tak sendirian, dibelakangnya ada puluhan pengkutnya. "Reuni keluarga yang mengharukan. Tetapi, reuni itu akan hancur saat kami berhasil mengalahkan kalian."

Sang Raja menatap tajam Fugaku Uchiha, beliau mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjentikkan jari telunjuk serta jempolnya. Empat orang langsung muncul di hadapan raja itu. Romani tersenyum tipis melihat ksatria yang sangat setia itu berada tepat di hadapannya, berdiri dengan gagah untuk menghadang para pemberontak.

"Setelah sekian lama."

"Kau benar Lan-_chan_, ini membuatku bersemangat!"

"Vane, kau akan mendapatkan bagian nanti, tenanglah."

"Kalian bertiga, jangan terlalu gegabah."

Empat orang yang dipanggil oleh sang Raja adalah, empat dari lima ksatria Naga milik kerajaan Archiman. Sebuah kelompok yang dibentuk oleh Raja Archiman, untuk menjadi pengwal setia bagi kerajaan. Raja Archiman memang tak main-main jikalau dia membuat sebuah kelompok, seperti halnya Kushina dan Minato, kedua orang tua Naruto ini dimasukkan ke dalam satu kelompok bersama Uchiha Madara serta Hashirama Senju. Madara sangat mengenal kedua orang tua Naruto, begitu juga dengan Hashirama.

Kelompok itu selalu berada di barisan depan di saat perang dahulu.

Dan saat ini, Kushina serta Minato dipanggil kembali untuk datang ke kerajaan, Madara memanggil keduanya untuk mengantisipasi jikalau ada kerajaan lain yang ikut campur ke dalam masalah Kerajaan Archiman.

"Lancelot, Vane, Siegfried, dan Percival. Aku sebagai Raja Archiman III, memerintahkan kalian berempat untuk mengalahkan para musuh yang ada di depan sana!"

Keempat orang itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, Lancelot bersiap dengan dua buah pedang pendek di kedua tangannya, lalu Percival bersiap dengan pedang merah panjang miliknya, Vane memutar kapak besar miliknya, sementara Siegfried sudah melangkah maju ke depan dengan pedang besarnya.

"Dilaksanakan! Kalian bertiga, serang ke segala penjuru!" Siegfried menyuruh ketiga anggotanya untuk pergi berpencar dan menghadang para pemberontak yang sudah masuk ke dalam aula istana kerajaan Archiman. "Raja, anda bersama Kushina-_sama_ dan Minato-_sama_ pergi ke tempat yang aman!"

Raja mengangguk paham, dia melihat kedua suami istri itu juga mengangguk. Keduanya pun pergi di ikuti dengan Vira serta Raja Archiman dibelakang mereka, meninggalkan keempat ksatria milik kerajaan Archiman.

"Naruto saat ini berada di garis depan, kita disini ditugaskan untuk menjaga sang Raja." Lancelot berujar sembari dirinya terus menebas para pemberontak.

Vane memenggal kepala salah satu pemberontak, dia kemudian tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Lancelot. "Lagipula, Naruto memang berniat untuk menjadi seorang ksatria kerajaan seperti kita." Vane kembali menebas pemberontak lainnya.

"Kalian jangan banyak bicara, cepat selesaikan ini, dan kita akan mendapatkan jatah libur!"

"Percival, kau sepertinya agak malah saat ini."

"Aku muak dengan mereka, Siegfried."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Siegfried. "Baik, baik, kau menang. Bagaimana Fugaku Uchiha? Apa kau ingin dikalahkan dengan sekali tebas?"

"..."

Pria Uchiha itu tak menjawab, hanya sebuah tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada Siegfried.

"Aku sendiri juga sudah muak dengan mereka, mari kita lakukan!"

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti, lalu bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Keempat ksatria itu mengompres mana milik mereka.

**[**_**Know the full force of the Lord of Flames' blade**_**!...] **Percival mulai mengayunkan pedang yang diselimuti api miliknya. **[**_**Lohen Wolf!**_**]** Tornado api tercipta, membakar para pemberontak. Teriakan pilu dari orang-orang itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Percival.

Vane menyeringai, dia memutar kapak besarnya. **[**_**Loewen Vine Jagt!] **_kapak besar itu kemudian menghantam permukaan tanah, membuat sebuah retakan yang mengakibatkan tekanan dahsyat yang menyerang para pemberontak.

Lancelot berlari kencang, sekitar tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura es yang membuat beberapa pemberontak membeku. _**[Weissfluegel!] **_ia menancapkan kedua pedangnya ke dalam lantai aula tersebut, membuat es yang membekukan para pemberontak pecah berkeping-keping.

Siegfried berlari dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pedang besar berwarna merah miliknya, ia mengayungkan beberapa serangan pada Fugaku, tetapi pria itu dapat menepisnya menggunakan pedang miliknya.

Jual beli serangan terjadi antara Siegfried serta Fugaku Uchiha. Walaupun begitu, Siegfried masih unggul jauh di atas Fugaku, seentara itu sang pria Uchiha itu sesekali melepas beberapa bola api pada Siegfried.

"Cukup sampai disini!"

"Kenapa kau membela Raja itu hingga sampai seperti itu?! Dia telah membuat kami sengsara, Clan Uchiha tak pernah merasakan—"

"Merasakan apa?" Siegfried bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin, ketiga rekannya pun menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan dingin mereka. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran dari seorang pria arogan yang ada di depanku ini. Bisakah kau hentikan semua omong kosongmu? Sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu?"

"..."

"Aku tak main-main, Uchiha Fugaku."

Fugaku berdecak kesal, dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk kabur dari aula istana tersebut, tapi saat dirinya berlari menuju ke pintu aula, dirinya dicegah oleh Vane, di samping kirinya ada Percival, serta di bagian kanan ada Lancelot. Ketiganya menghadang Fugaku yang ingin kabur dari pertarungan.

"Itu sungguh tindakan seorang pengecut, Uchiha Fugaku. Kabur dari sebuah pertarungan setelah anak buahnya mati." Siegfried bersiap dengan pedang miliknya. "Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu disini."

"Sialan kau Siegfried!"

_**[Schwarze Faengel!]**_

**...**

**..**

**...**

Dengan Sirzech, saat ini dia tengah duduk di sebuah kotak kayu dengan Rias yang tengah pingsan di atas tanah. Pemuda itu seolah menyesal karena menyakiti adik tercintanya. Dia menghela napas menatap sosok adik kecilnya itu.

"Sirzech."

Kedua mata hijau Sirzech bergulir melihat sosok gadis berambut perak panjang dengan pakaian khas seorang pelayan, dia adalah tunangan dari Sirzech, Grayfia Lucifuge. "Oh, sayang. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu bergerak mendekati Sirzech, dia memeluk kepala merah Sirzech, menenggelamkannya ke dalam belahan dadanya. "Menangislah, aku tahu kau sedih melihat pengkhianatan Rias." Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Grayfia basah akibat air mata Sirzech, pemuda itu menangis karena telah melukai sang adik.

Penyesalan itu datang terakhir, dan Sirzech sungguh merasakan penyesalan yang sangat itu. "Apakah perbuatanku ini salah? Katakan Grayfia! Apa ini salah? Menghadang seorang adik yang mengkhianati kepercayaan orang tua?"

Grayfia mengelus kepala merah tersebut dengan lembut. "Setiap orang pasti memilih jalannya sendiri, Rias memilih jalannya dengan mengikuti Sasuke Uchiha hanya untuk membuat orang tuamu senang serta bangga, tetapi aku bangga kepadamu Sirzech, kau membuang semua egomu sebagai kakak, dan menghukum adikmu yang berkhianat."

"..."

"Calon suamiku tak akan mudah menangis seperti ini, kuatlah Sirzech." Grayfia mencium rambut merah Sirzech, ciuman itu seolah menenangkan Sirzech dari segala perasaan bersalahnya. "Suatu hari, Rias akan sadar jika kelakuannya ini salah."

Di lain tempat, Serafall mengelus pipi Sona dengan lembut, senyuman sedih dia tunjukkan pada Sona yang saat ini terjebak di dalam es buatan Serafall. "Hey, So-_tan_. Kakak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat teman-temanmu mengejek diriku ini, tetapi perlu So-_tan_ ketahui. Kakak menyembunyikan kekuatan untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah pemberontakan dari Uchiha." Tangannya beranjak menuju ke rambut _raven _milik Sona, dia mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Kakak tak akan tega menyakiti adiknya sendiri, Sona. Kau akan selalu menjadi adik tercinta Kakak." Setetes air mata meluncur mulus di pipi putih Serafall.

"_Neesama..._"

"Maukah kamu memaafkan Kakakmu yang _lemah_ ini?"

Sona menutup kedua matanya, air matanya turun dengan deras membasahi wajah cantiknya, dia begitu menyesal setelah kalah bertarung dengan Kakak tercintanya, Sona sungguh menyesal saat dirinya terkena bujuk rayu dari Sasuke Uchiha untuk memberontak, dan mengalahkan kakaknya.

Ajuka tak jauh berbeda, dia menatap adiknya yang masih sadar, tetapi luka yang diderita sedikit lebih parah. Diodora masih mempertahankan kesadarannya, pemuda itu dihajar habis-habisan oleh Ajuka.

"Berdiri! Kau sebagai pewaris keluarga harus lebih kuat dari mantan pewaris keluarga Astaroth."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi tapian Diodora! Kau yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Ayah serta Ibu dengan mudahnya mengkhianati seperti ini? Kau membuatku kecewa, Adik. Ini tak seperti yang aku harapkan sama sekali, jauh melenceng dari apa yang aku rencanakan."

Diodora terdiam, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, lidahnya kelu untuk membalas perkataan dari Kakaknya itu.

"Aku harap, Raja Archiman tak memberikan hukuman yang berat saat kalian ditangkap oleh pihak kerajaan." Ajuka mengangkat salah satu tangannya, lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau keluar dari sekitar Diodora. **[Bind!] **Rantai berpendar hijau muncul dari lingkaran sihir, mengikat tubuh Diodora dengan erat. "Kau sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak, rantai itu akan mengeratkan ikatannya saat kau bergerak."

"Aju, kita akan menunggu sampai semuanya datang, atau..."

"Kita bawa adikmu dan adikku. Sirzech pasti akan sangat sedih melihat adiknya ikut serta pada pengkhianatan seperti ini."

Serafall menatap sedih adiknya yang masih terjebak di es miliknya. "Baiklah, kita bawa mereka."

**...**

**..**

**...**

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan kau Vali!"

Vali berdiri di samping Athena, dia menatap datar Cao-cao yang tengah menyeka darah di mulutnya. "Kalian semua sungguh bodoh," balas Vali dengan nada datarnya. "Aku seorang pemegang Artefak Naga Surgawi. Kami tak sudi dijadikan budak oleh seorang Bangsawan. Seharusnya kau juga tahu Cao-cao, lihat tombak milikmu. Dia tak merespon perintahmu, tombak itu memiliki perasaan, kau harus tahu itu." Vali berbalik membelakangi Cao-cao.

"Mau kemana Vali Lucifaa?"

"Aku sudah cukup menghajar dia, _Primal Beast Athena._ Sekarang aku akan pergi."

"Ini permintaan dari Naruto karena kau kalah taruhan darinya?"

Vali menoleh sedikit ke Athena, sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, lalu terbang pergi menggunakan sayap mekaniknya.

Athena mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Cao Cao. "Yah, aku berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena dia menang taruhan akan berpihak mana dirinya. Setelah kalah dari Naruto, Vali malah memihak kami."

"Vali sialan!"

"Sekarang, biarkan aku mengikatmu!"

"Oh, Athena, kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Sairaorg tiba-tiba datang dengan dirinya yang menggendong Neji Hyuga di bahunya. "Ah, ronde kedua yang membosankan. Bahkan, aku tak menggunakan artefak milikku."

"Sairaorg, jangan sombong."

Sairaorg tertawa keras mendengar teguran dari Athena.

**...**

**..**

**...**

**To Be Continue!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, pemuda Uchiha itu seolah mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan dari kedua matanya, serta sosok yang baru saja datang. Sebuah sosok _Primal Beast _berwujud tengkorak yang sangat menyeramkan.

"_Primal Beast, Lich."_

Tawa menyeramkan keluar dari tengkorak tersebut, menggema di area tersebut.

**[Sudah waktunya?]**

"Sepertinya wujud nagamu yang harus keluar, Ddraig."

**[Aku tak masalah dengan itu, Naruto.]**

Naruto tersenyum, Grimore yang berada di lehernya pun terlepas dan melayang tepat di depan Naruto, pendar merah keluar dari buku tersebut. _**[Tunjukkan wujud sejatimu, Kaisar Naga Merah, Ddraig!] **_Buku itu terbuka, setelah Naruto mengucapkan mantranya. Sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam buku tersebut, dan menampilkan sebuah wujud naga merah besar yang berada tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Sisik merahnya berkilauan dengan kedua mata hijau tajam miliknya.

"Ddraig, aku serahkan dia padamu." Naruto saat ini tengah memegang kedua senjatanya.

**[Haha, aku akan menghancurkannya!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**;; Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto ;;**

**;; Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi ;;**

**;; Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames ;;**

**Magic x Fist**

**Warning: Typo, AR, OOC, Isekai, dan lainnya**

**Pairing: Naruto x Vira**

**Chapter 11: Naruto vs Sasuke**

**Enjoy it!**

Ddraig meraung keras dibelakang Naruto, kedua mata hijau miliknya menatap tajam Lich yang saat ini berada dibelakang tubuh Sasuke. Naga merah itu melesat kencang hingga kepalanya menabrak perut _Undead _tersebut. Ddraig membawa makhluk itu menjauh dari pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke, dia juga tahu kalau pertarungannya akan menhancurkan beberapa bangunan disekitarnya.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Ddraig." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih dalam mode _Susano'o _miliknya, pemuda itu memasang sebuah kuda-kuda. "Tak bisa kupungkiri, para anggota _Ten Miracle_ akan terbujuk rayumu." Pemuda itu langsung melesat cepat, dia memberikan beberapa pukulan pada tubuh padat dari _Susano'o_ milik Sasuke, dia juga tak lupa memberikan beberapa tendangan pada Uchiha tersebut. "Berpikir jika aku tak mempunyai aliran sihir?"

"Kau memang tak mempunyai aliran sihir, pecundang."

Naruto menyeringai sesaat. _**[Raiton no Yoroi!]**_ Tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh aliran listrik setelah dia mengompres mana miliknya. "Membiarkan para Murid mengejekmu karena kau di anggap tak berguna adalah keuntungan bagiku. Aku tak perlu mengumbar semua kekuatanku yang lain demi kepopuleran."

Sasuke terdiam, kedua matanya membulat sempurna melihat Naruto yang diselimuti oleh aliran listrik. Naruto melepas semua zirah miliknya hingga dia hanya memakai celana panjang saja, serta sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam. Jemarinya berbunyi seiring dirinya bersiap untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki pertahanan kuat. Setidaknya, dalam kurun dua tahun setelah aku menghancurkan pertahanan kuat milik pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah, Sabaku Gaara."

Sabaku Gaara, seorang pangeran dengan _Primal Beast Shukaku_ yang menjadi partner bertarungnya. Dia adalah sosok pemuda berambut merah bata dengan gentong pasir dipunggungnya, dia sosok pangeran yang mempunyai pertahanan yang hampir menyamai _Susano'o_ milik para Uchiha.

"Kali ini, giliranmu Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto saat ini berada tepat di depan Sasuke, dia menyiapkan tangannya untuk memukul pertahanan milik pemuda itu. Tetapi, Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto menggunakan pedang yang digenggam oleh _Astral_ miliknya, dengan reflek yang ada, Naruto menghindari serangan itu. Dia pun menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melesat mengitari bangunan yang berada disekitarnya. Kedua mata iritasi milik Sasuke terus mengikuti arah serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto, dia sangat mewaspadai serangan dadakan yang akan dilancarkan oleh si pirang itu.

**Krak!**

Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang, pertahanan bagian belakangnya itu mulai retak. Dia mendecih kesal, lalu kembali meregenerasi _Astral _miliknya. Sasuke kembali waspada jikalau Naruto akan menyerangnya lagi dari belakang. "Berhenti dan bertarunglah layaknya pejantan tangguh!" dia mencoba untuk memprovokasi Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti, dia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menyeringai. Wajah dari si pirang itu terlihat santai saat Sasuke mencoba untuk memprovokasinya. "_Well,_ bagaimana ya? Provokasimu itu tidak berguna, Sasuke." dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan berhenti tepat di depan _Makhluk Astral _milik pemuda Uchiha itu, Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum pada Sasuke, dia juga bersiap untuk menyerang pertahanan Sasuke.

Naruto mengatur napasnya, dia meletakkan jari-jarinya tepat di pertahanan solid milik Sasuke. Dia juga tak lupa untuk mengompres mana miliknya ke tangan kirinya itu.

Dan dengan sekali hentak, Naruto memukul pertahanan solid Sasuke, membuat retakan dimana-mana. Sasuke sendiri terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia tak menyangka kalau Naruto memiliki serangan kuat seperti itu.

"Tapi provokasimu itu cukup untuk membuatku mengeluarkan salah satu serangan kuat yang kupunya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Petir disekitar tubuhnya menghilang tanpa jejak, Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang tengah meringis, tatapan tajamnya itu ditujukan pada Naruto. Dia mendecih kesal melihat seringai yang diberikan Naruto pada dirinya

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, semakin cepat hingga dia berlari kencang. Pemuda itu menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi oleh _mana. _"Kau memang butuh sebuah pelajaran, Uchiha."

Sasuke sendiri sudah sangat waspada sekarang, dia juga menyiapkan sebuah pukulan di tangan kanannya. "Enyahlah kau sialan!"

**...**

**..**

**...**

Para pemegang kursi dikumpulkan pada satu ruangan, kecuali Vali, Arthur, serta Kaguya yang tak ikut serta dengan rencana kudeta dari Klan Uchiha. Kedua orang itu sama sekali tak terlibat dalam kudeta, kecuali Vali yang membantu para anggota _Khaos Brigade_ untuk mengalahkan Cao-cao. Hashirama serta Madara menatap kelima murid Academy yang ikut dalam rencana kudeta.

Hashirama menatap miris para murid itu, dirinya tak menyangka jika satu orang bisa membuat lima yang lain seperti ini. Hasutan dari Uchiha itu sungguh membuatnya pusing, bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke memerintahkan para pemegang kursi untuk ikut ambil bagian di kudeta? "Sekarang, kalian tak ada pembelaan apapun, beruntung Vali, Kaguya serta Arthur tak ikut dalam rencana Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka masih mempunyai harga diri untuk mempertahankan diri dari ancaman sanksi yang bisa saja kuberikan."

Sirzech yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka pun hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya, dia sebenarnya sudah ingin keluar dari _Ten Miracle_. Lagipula, dia sudah punya sebuah kelompok yang di dirikan oleh Naruto. "Hashirama-_sama,_ apa lebih baik kita bubarkan kelompok ini, aku berpendapat jika kelompok ini sudah menyalahi aturan yang ada. Walaupun mereka bisa berbuat semena-mena, tetapi ini sudah diluar batas kewajaran." Pemuda dengan rambut merah darah itu berdiri, dia memasang wajah serius, kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya menatap tajam Rias yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku setuju dengan Sirzech." Madara menyetujui pendapat dari Sirzech. "Kita bubarkan _Ten Miracle, _dan kita pindahkan anggota yang loyal terhadap kerajaan ke dalam kelompok lain?"

"Aku bisa mengerti, Kaguya serta Arthur akan loyal terhadap kerajaan, karena mereka dari keluarga kerajaan, namun untuk Vali."

Pemuda pemegang Artefak Naga Surgawi itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tidak masalah jika dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok lain," ujarnya. Vali pun berdiri tepat di hadapan mantan rekannya di _Ten Miracle_. "Yang terpenting, aku bisa bertarung dengan orang kuat."

"Itu bisa di atur, Vali Lucifaa." Hashirama mengabulkan permintaan Vali, pria paruh baya itu pun menatap anggota _Ten Miracle _yang lain. "Baiklah, untuk kalian semua, aku sebenarnya berharap banyak pada generasi ini. Tetapi kalian malah membelot daripada apa yang aku inginkan, mungkin lebih baik aku akan mengembalikan kalian pada orang tua kalian saja...

...Diodora, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa? Tapi kau yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _Ten Miracle _sudah membuat masalah seperti ini, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu, jika kau adalah seorang pemuda pembawa masalah."

"Aku berharap, kalian menyesali apa yang telah kalian lakukan. Hashirama masih memiliki hati, dia tak marah akan kalian yang ikut kudeta Clan Uchiha. Berbeda denganku, jika aku menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, maka tak akan ada ampun untuk kalian," ujar Madara. Tatapannya begitu tajam, mengintimidasi para murid mantan pemegang kursi. "Aku akan memberikan hukuman pancung jika aku menjadi Kepala sekolah."

"Madara tenanglah."

"Aku benar-benar muak dengan hal ini Hashirama!"

Hashirama tak menyangkalnya, dia sendiri juga marah akan hal ini, sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Madara. Tapi kita tak bisa menghukum pancung anak-anak ini."

Madara hanya bisa memukul meja kerja milik Hashirama hingga hancur berkeping-keping, dia benar-benar sangat marah saat ini. "Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu kali ini, tetapi jika mereka masih berbuat masalah, aku benar-benar tak segan untuk membakar mereka dalam api hitamku. Bawa mereka ke penjara bawah tanah milik kerajaan! Aku tak ingin melihat wajah menjijikkan dari mereka semua!"

Mantan pemegang kursi itu pun dibawa keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan saat ini di dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja. Termasuk anggota _Khaos Brigade_.

Suasana hening menerpa mereka semua, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah sisa anggota _Ten Miracle _yang berkhianat dibawa pergi, hingga akhirnya Madara membuka suaranya. "Sirzech, Serafall, dan Ajuka. Kalian beritahu orang tua kalian, jika para _Heir serta Heiress_ mereka tengah dipenjara atas kasus pengkhianatan terhadap kerajaan Archiman."

"_Ha'i Madara-sama!"_

**...**

**..**

**...**

Di dalam istana. Keempat anggota ksatria naga berhasil meringkus Fugaku Uchiha, mereka tak jadi membunuh pemimpin Uchiha karena ingin mengintrogasi dia. Sementara itu, Raja Romani keluar bersama orang tua Naruto serta putri keduanya, sang raja menatap nanar para Uchiha yang sudah menjadi mayat, kecuali Fugaku Uchiha.

"Fugaku-_dono, _aku tak menyangka jika kau akan melakukan ini."

Raja Romani berjalan mendekati Fugaku yang tengah meringis merasakan ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Raja pun terlihat berjongkok tepat di depan Fugaku. "Untuk apa kau menatap wajah seorang pengkhianat? Kau pikir dengan menatap wajahku, kau akan mendapat simpati dariku? Tidak, kau tak akan mendapatkannya!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak butuh rasa simpati darimu. Aku sedari dulu memang tak bisa mempercayai dirimu, Fugaku -_dono_. Aku bisa melihat dari kedua matamu saat kau dilantik menjadi pemimpin Klan, tak seperti Madara_-dono_ yang lebih bijaksana. Kau seperti mempunyai ambisi untuk menaklukan kerajaan lain, serta mengambil tahta kerajaan ini."

"..."

Raja pun meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di dahi Fugaku, detik selanjutnya kepala dari pemimpin Uchiha itu menghilang menyisakan tubuh yang sudah ambruk. "Untuk seorang pria licik, mungkin begini lebih baik. Siegfried, perintahkan para pembersih untuk membersihkan mayat yang berserakan disini, atau Percival bisa membumi hanguskan para mayat yang bergelimpangan di luar istana. Aku ingin mengurung diri dulu."

Percival serta Siegfried mengangguk paham, mereka bergegas untuk mematuhi perintah sang Raja. Sementara itu, Vira terlihat khawatir dengan Ayah kandungnya, pria itu terlihat sedih setelah membunuh pemimpin Klan Uchiha. Gadis itu ingin mendekati Ayah kandungnya, tetapi Minato malah menghentikan Vira.

"Biarkan Ayahmu menenangkan dirinya, dia butuh ketenangan saat ini."

"Baiklah Ayah." Vira menuruti perkataan dari Minato, membiarkan Raja Romani untuk pergi ke kamarnya sementara waktu, gadis itu kemudian berbali dan menatap Fugaku yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Kedua matanya menggelap saat itu juga.

"Putri?"

Vira yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, dia memberikan sebuah tatapan dingin nan mengintimidasi. Percival yang memanggilnya pun sedikit takut dengan tatapan itu. "Tolong, jangan menyusulku. Aku akan membantu Naruto." Dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan penghuni istana.

Para penghuni ruangan itu terdiam, mereka semua tak ada yang mencegah Vira yang pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Tak ada satupun, tak terkecuali Minato dan Kushina.

"Dia sangat marah." Minato membuka suaranya, keempat ksatria naga serta Kushina langsung menatap dirinya. "Dia mungkin akan mengamuk, semoga Naruto bisa menenangkannya."

**...**

**..**

**...**

Naruto memutar _katana _yang digenggamnya di tangan kanannya, pemuda itu tersenyum remeh pada Sasuke yang juga sedang membawa pedangnya. Naruto berdiri dengan santainya, sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, dia memainkan pedang miliknya. "Ayo, kemana sifat aroganmu? Apa perlu aku mengeluarkannya supaya kita bisa bertarung dengan maksimal?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, sialan!" Sasuke melesat kencang, dia mengalirkan _mana _miliknya. Dia mengayungkan pedangnya ke samping, untuk menyerang Naruto. Tetapi pemud pirang itu segera memutar _katana_ miliknya, lalu memblok serangan dari Sasuke. "Kau sialan, bedebah! Aku tak akan mengampunimu! Kau telah merebut Vira_ku_, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Naruto menendang Sasuke, hingga terpental beberapa meter. Dia langsung melesat kencang, Naruto menyerang beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke, terlihat beberapa sayatan mengenai tubuh dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Lalu, Naruto menendang lagi tubuh Sasuke.

Tetapi, lesatannya terhenti saat beberapa pedang cahaya melesat cepat menuju Sasuke. Reflek, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan pertahanannya yang solid itu.

"_Chevalier!_ Serang, dan bunuh dia!" _Primal Bits _yang berada disekitar tubuh gadis itu bergerak, lalu berputar kencang serta menembakkan laser yang sangat kencang. Naruto terkejut saat tunangannya itu datang, dan menyerang Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tahu jika Vira sudah sangat marah saat ini, dia ingin sekali menghentikan serangan dari Vira.

Tapi resiko yang ada adalah, Naruto akan diserang juga oleh gadis itu.

"Vira! Hentikan!"

"Tidak Naruto, dia harus dibunuh. Dia membuat Ayahanda bersedih, dia telah membuat kekacauan di Kerajaan yang dibangun keluargaku!"

Vira langsung melesat, dia juga ikut menyerang pertahanan solid milik Sasuke. _Primal Bits _Vira pun ikut menyerang pertahanan solid tersebut, mereka berdua menyerangnya dengan laser yang ditembakkan langsung.

Naruto berdecih kesal, dia langsung melesat ke arah Vira, dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Naruto menghentikan tindakan Vira yang ingin Sasuke Uchiha mati ditangannya. "Tenang, kau jangan emosi seperti itu Vira."

Air mata gadis itu turun, membasahi pipi putihnya. "Ta-tapi Naru... dia sudah membuat kekacauan di kerajaan Ayahanda."

"Tenang saja, mereka semua sudah dihajar oleh kita, 'kan? Semuanya sudah di atasi oleh kelompok kita. Jadi kau tenang saja Vira."

_Primal Bits _Vira mulai tenang, mereka melayang memutari tubuh Vira dan Naruto. "Baiklah..."

Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, dia menatap kedua orang di depannya itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Tapi dia malah dikejutkan dengan sebuah tengkorak yang terlempar dari langit, kedua mata merahnya menatap ke atas, dia bisa melihat seekor naga merah tengah terbang turun.

**[Tidak susah untuk melenyapkan **_**Primal Beast **_**tersebut.]**

"Kerja bagus."

**[Jadi akan kau apakand ia?]**

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung melihat naga merah yang ada dibelakang tubuh Naruto. "Aku akan menawannya, dan memberikan dia pada Raja Archiman."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maafkan, agak pendek karena udah mentok haha. **


	12. Chapter Epilog dan Prolog Arc 2

**Chapter Epilogue Arc 1.**

**..**

**.**

Naruto memenjamkan kedua matanya, dia merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya, dia saat ini berada di atas dinding yang menutupi Istana. Kedua matanya menatap warga yang berbondong mendekati alun-alun kerajaan. Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin melihat sebuah acara dimana Hukuman untuk Uchiha Sasuke dilaksanakan.

Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan. Disamping itu, Naruto masih heran dengan sosok Primal Beast yang bersama dengan Sasuke, dia sedikit curiga dengan kedatangan mendadak dari sosok Lich itu.

"Kau disini ternyata."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, kedua mata birunya menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan armor berwarna merah miliknya. Pemuda itu datang untuk menemui Naruto.

"Percival?"

"Aku mendengar kalau kau punya sebuah batu?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, aku punya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Percival pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Aku ingin kau ikut ke sebuah tempat."

Kedua alis Naruto berkerut. "Tempat? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan batu yang kubawa saat ini?" Percival mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Izin pada Raja."

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Raja Archiman. Saat ini, tinggal merekrut beberapa orang saja. Yah, ini dikhususkan untuk pemegang Primal Beast atau Primal Beast yang tinggal di Kerajaan."

Naruto teringat akan Vira dan Athena. "Baik, kita sudah mendapatkan dua orang."

"Hm? Athena dan tunanganmu?" Naruto mengangguk, dan dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Percival. "Satu minggu lagi kita akan berkumpul di gerbang kerajaan." Naruto kembali mengangguk setuju, lalu Percival pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil buku grimore miliknya, dia pun membukanya dan mengambil sebuah batu permata. Dark Opal, sebuah batu indah yang berisi sebuah kekuatan, malaikat yang menjaganya saat itu adalah Sandalphon. Apakah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Adakah hubungannya dengan Sandalphon?

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kedua matanya dikejutkan dengan sosok pria berambut coklat jabrik yang terbang tepat di depannya. Dia tersenyum sombong pada Naruto.

"Kita berjumpa kembali, Manusia."

**...**

**..**

**...**

Di alun-alun kerajaan, para warga berkumpul di satu titik. Beberapa jam lagi akan dilakukan hukuman pancung pada seorang pemuda yang dengan gagah beraninya, berkhianat pada kerajaan Archiman. Sosok itu tengah berada di dalam kereta dengan kedua tangan di ikat dengan tali yang dipasangi semacam sihir sehingga dia tak bisa kabur kemanapun.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah pucat karena hampir kehabisan mana setelah menggunakan Susano'o secara berlebihan saat bertarung melawan Naruto, dan dia juga diberitahu jikalau Ayah kandungnya tewas ditangan Raja Archiman setelah melawan empat ksatria naga milik kerajaan.

Di luar kereta, ada sosok dengan sebuah tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dia berdiri di samping kereta yang membawa Sasuke untuk di eksekusi, sosok itu tersenyum dibalik tudungnya, dia seolah tengah merencanakan sesuatu saat ini.

Sosok bertudung itu terus di tatap tajam oleh Vira yang berdiri tak jauh dari kereta itu, kedua mata merah miliknya seolah menyala dan terus menatap sosok tersebut. Gadis itu mencurigai sosok itu, dia pun langsung berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Vira. Dia berhasil mendekati sosok itu. Tiba-tiba, Primal Bits miliknya keluar, dan memutari tubuhnya seolah akan ada bahaya yang mendekat.

"Vira! Menjauh dari dia!"

Sosok itu tertawa keras mendengarkan seruan Naruto. "Kau sungguh hebat Naruto Uzumaki!" Sosok itu kemudian membuka tudungnya, dia lalu menjebol kereta kuda itu, dan membawa tubuh Sasuke terbang menggunakan sayap kelelawar miliknya. Dia kembali tertawa melihat Naruto serta sosok pria berambut coklat yang terbang di dekatnya. "Hari yang indah, San-chan."

"Belial!"

Sosok tersebut bernama Belial, pria dengan kulit pucat serta rambut hitam, lalu sayap kelelawar yang ada di punggungnya. "Aku akan mengambil anak ini, dia butuh polesan lagi setelah ini."

"Lepaskan dia, Belial!"

"Lepas? Tidak-tidak, dia harus membayar semua kekacauan yang telah diperbuat beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku berterima kasih padamu Naruto Uzumaki." Belial langsung terbang menjauh, serta menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sandalphon. "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, selamat tinggal San-chan!" Pria itu langsung terbang pergi meninggalkan Sandalphon serta Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam kepergian dua orang itu. "Naruto!" Kedua matanya melihat Vira yang tengah terbang mendekati dirinya. "Dia menculik Uchiha Sasuke. Ada apa sebenarnya? Lalu, siapa dia?"

"Dia Belial, mantan petinggi Malaikat, atau yang kalian bisa sebut Primach. Dia adalah dalang dari kejadian dimana Lucifer-sama terbunuh." Vira terkejut saat itu juga, dia memang pernah mendengar sosok bernama Lucifer, dia tak menyangka sosok itu akan terbunuh oleh mantan petinggi malaikat. "Makanya aku menjadi sosok penjaga dari permata yang di pegang oleh Naruto, aku takut jika ada seseorang yang akan mengambilnya serta menggunakannya untuk kejahatan." Gigi-gigi Sandalphon bergemelatuk marah. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga."

"Karena ada Vira disini, jadi aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Naruto membuka suaranya. "Aku dan Percival membutuhkan orang untuk ikut pada sebuah misi kesebuah tempat. Sandalphon sendiri akan memandu kita pergi kesana, karena dia tahu misi ini akan berhubungan dengan Belial."

"Jadi kau akan merekrut diriku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, kau serta Athena." Kedua mata birunya menatap para warga yang masih terlihat panik akan kejadian barusan. "Kita akan menjalankan misi ini bersama Percival."

"Baik, aku ikut!"

**...**

**..**

**...**

Di tempat yang tak diketahui, ada empat sosok yang tengah duduk dengan raut wajah mereka yang terlihat serius. Keempatnya memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya dia akan bangkit."

Sosok lainnya menyahut. "Ya, kau benar. Dia akan bangkit sebentar lagi."

"Kita akan keluar setelah ribuan tahun berdiam diri disini."

"Yah, setelah sekian lama, uhh badanku kaku semua."

Keempat orang itu berdiri, salah satu di antara mereka mempunyai mata merah yang menyala di dalam kegelapan.

"Mari kita bantu para Manusia serta Sandalphon untuk mengalahkan sosok itu."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Prologue Arc 2 dari Magic X Fist: Primach War dimulai!**

**Alurnya yang akan gw ambil disini, dari Story Extra di Game Granblue Fantasy, jadi nanti bukan Xover dengan DxD, nanti diganti dengan Granblue Fantasy setelah Chapter selanjutnya rilis.**

**Untuk alurnya, mungkin yang main Gbf bakal tahu alur mana yang gw pakai. Tetapi nanti akan ada yang berbeda dibeberapa bagian, jadi tunggu saja.**

**Penghapus ampas.**

**Oke, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya.**


	13. Chapter Prologue 2

**Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Isekai, AR, Typo, Etc**

**Pair: Naruto x Vira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Magic x Fist: Primach War**

**Arc 2: Age of Primal**

**Chapter 13: Awal**

**...**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

Lucifer, malaikat tertinggi yang memipin seluruh malaikat yang ada. Dia adalah sosok bijaksana yang diberikan tugas untuk mengatur para Primach-sebutan bagi para Malaikat. Lucifer sendiri mempunyai empat orang bawahan yang sangat ia percaya, keempat orang itu ikut mengatur alur dari para Malaikat di tempatnya. Semua malaikat itu tinggal di sebuah pulau langit yang jauh dari peradaban Manusia.

Mereka semua seolah menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Michael?"

Malaikat berwujud lelaki pirang itu menoleh, dia menatap Lucifer yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. "Lucifer, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Michael. Malaikat pirang itu terlihat heran dengan tingkah Lucifer saat ini, dia seolah menjadi malaikat yang sedang kebingungan. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku memikirkan mimpi tadi malam." Lucifer duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya berada di atas meja. "Mimpi dimana dunia ini akan hancur."

Michael terdiam sejenak, penuturan dari Lucifer membuat lelaki itu berpikir. Dia percaya akan perkataan dari pemimpin para Malaikat itu, Lucifer tak akan berbohong, dia tak akan membuat wajah sendu seperti itu saat mengatakan sesuatu. Pemimpin para Malaikat tak akan bisa berbohong sedikitpun.

"Lucifer, jika itu benar terjadi. Pastinya akan ada penyelamat dunia ini."

Lucifer terperangah akan perkataan Michael barusan, dia juga baru ingat sesuatu. Sosok Primal serta Manusia yang akan menyelamatkan dunia dari sebuah kehancuran. "Aku ingat, salah satu Malaikat disini akan menjadi penyelamat. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, tapi dia akan menyelamatkan semuanya, dan ada kabar buruk juga di dalam mimpiku."

"Apa itu?"

"Salah satu di antara Malaikat akan ada yang mengkhianati kita."

Michael kembali terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Lucifer, dia terkejut saat Lucifer menjelaskan akan ada Malaikat yang berkhianat. Michael pun beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menatap Lucifer dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Apakah kita harus mengumpulkan yang lain, dan bersiap jika ada sebuah kejadian yang kita duga?"

"Tidak Michael, itu terlalu beresiko. Hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu, kita akan menyembunyikan hal ini sampai saat ada Malaikat yang mengkhianati kita." Lucifer juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menyimpan rahasia itu sampai pada saat ketika beberapa Malaikat mulai memberontak. Lucifer dan Michael yang tahu akan ada kejadian seperti itu pun menyiapkan pasukan mereka, para Seraph dikumpulkan untuk memerintahkan mereka agar mencari para pengkhianat dari pihak Malaikat.

Keenam Seraph dikumpulkan, kecuali seorang Malaikat yang memiliki jabatan seperti Seraph.

"Belial berkhianat."

Semua Seraph yang mendengarnya pun terdiam, mereka mendengar penjelasan dari Michael serta Lucifer soal pengkhianatan dari Malaikat. Mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing, berdiskusi serta mencari sebuah strategi untuk melawan para pengkhianat dari kelompok mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu di dobrak, Sandalphon datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Mohon maaf, aku harus melaporkan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Laporkan semuanya, Sandalphon!"

"Pihak Iblis, mereka bergabung dengan para Belial!"

Seisi ruangan terkejut dengan perkataan Sandalphon, mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan aliansi antara pihak Iblis dan Belial. Terutama Lucifer, dia yang paling khawatir akan suatu hal. "Perintahkan semuanya untuk bersiap, kita akan melakukan perang!"

"Tapi Lucifer, bagaimana dengan manusia?! Mereka akan menjadi Korban!"

Lucifer menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menatap Sandalphon dengan serius. "Aku mempunyai sebuah misi untukmu, Sandalphon." Malaikat pirang itu memberikan sebuah permata berwarna hitam kelam. "Jaga permata ini hingga ada yang bisa menjaganya!"

Sandalphoj terlihat ragu, malaikat muda itu pun mengganggukkan kepalanya, dia menerima permata hitam itu untuk dijaga.

"Pergilah, buat sebuah Dungeon yang sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Jadilah penunggu di sana!"

"La-lalu anda?"

Lucifer menatap ke arah pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. "Berperang untuk menjaga manusia dari para Iblis!" Suaranya begitu datar dan dingin saat mengatakannya. Malaikat tertinggi itu benar-benar serius saat ini.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Ribuan tahun setelah perang besar itu, Sandalphon terbangun karena ada beberapa orang yang mencoba menaklukkan Dungeon yang telah dibuatnya. Dia menunggu orang-orang itu untuk datang ke ruangannya, dan mengalahakannya, sehingga dia bisa memberikan permata hitam itu pada orang yang tepat.

Dia melihat dua sosok lelaki serta perempuan yang datang untuk mengambil reward setelah menaklukkan Dungeon miliknya, dia sendiri juga di kejutkan dengan sosok wanita pirang dengan armor merahnya yang datang untuk membantuk dua orang di depannya itu.

Sandalphon tersenyum saat melihat ketiga orang itu berjuang untuk mendapatkan permata hitam itu.

Dan sekarang, Sandalphon menyuruh mereka untuk ikut ke dalam sebuah misi untuk menyelamatkan dunia sekali lagi, karena dia merasakan sosok jahat yang membunuh Lucifer saat perang besar itu, kembali.

"Belial! Aku akan membalas kematian Tuan Lucifer!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Prologue Arc kedua dimulai dengan awalan yang pendek. Gw ngasih penjelasan kecil tentang apa yang terjadi ribuan tahun lalu. **

**Penjelasan berikutnya akan ada di Cahpter-chapter berikutnya. Chara yang keluar juga dominan dari Granblue Fantasy, dan Naruto. **

**Mohon maaf jika ada salah.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ribuan tahun berlalu setelah peperangan yang melanda langit, Sandalphon masih mengingat betul apa yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya setelah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang menyerahkan sebuah permata berwarna hitam kelam kepadanya. Permata itu sangat terkutuk menurutnya, karena semua sisi negatif berada di dalam permata tersebut.

Dia tak percaya akan terjadi lagi perang besar yang melibatkan para Malaikat serta Iblis, setelah sekian lama tak ada Iblis yang berani menyerang surga, tapi saat ini banyak pemberontak yang terjadi selama dia menjaga batu permata tersebut.

Pengkhianat pun bermunculan, menyerang Surga dari dalam dan membuat para Seraph bekerja keras untuk mengusirnya dari Surga, Sandalphon sendiri diminta oleh pemimpin para Malaikat, Michael untuk menjaga permata hitam itu hingga ada seseorang yang bisa menjaganya.

Sandalphon mengiyakan permintaan tersebut, dia terus menunggu hingga ribuan tahun lamanya.

Dan sekarang, perang antara Iblis dan Malaikat akan kembali berkumandangan. Pastinya, Sandalphon tak akan tinggal diam dengan hal tersebut, terutama membalaskan kematian atas Lucifer yang dibunuh oleh Belial serta Beelzebub. Dia juga meminta pada orang yang menjaga permata itu untuk ikut menghentikan perang.

Perjalanan Sandalphon pun dimulai, dia bersama dengan ketiga rekannya akan menempuh perjalanan panjang ke sebuah tempat yang cikal bakal menjadi lapangan pertarungan antara Malaikat serta Iblis.

"Kita pasti bisa kok untuk menghentikan semuanya sebelum sampai ke tempat para manusia," ujar Naruto, dia memberikan semangat pada Malaikat berambut coklat itu, disebelahnya ada Percival yang memberikan uluran tangannya untuk membantu Sandalphon berdiri.

"Sandalphon perjalanan ini akan sangat berbahaya." Athena ikut bersuara, dia memutar tombaknya dan menyimpan senjata itu pada tameng yang selalu dibawa olehnya, wanita itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan pijakan pada burung hantu miliknya. "Ada ratusan mahkluk yang datang! Bersiap!"

Vira yang diam pun mulai bersiap, dibelakang punggungnya seolah ada sepasang sayap yang bisa membuatnya terbang ke angkasa. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, benarkah begitu Naruto?"

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, dia bersiap dengan pedang yang terbuat dari tulang naga serta bahan yang sangat langka lainnya. "Ya, Sandalphon, ini demi Lucifer-sama!"

Sandalphon yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, dia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Ya, demi Lucifer-sama!"

Percival tersenyum miring, dia menyiapkan pedang merah miliknya. "Kalian terlihat bersemangat sekali jika kulihat. Tapi karena ini misi serius, maka aku juga akan bersemangat, Membaralah! _**[Lohenwolf!]**_" Percival berlari kencang mendekati para monster, dia melompat tinggi dengan pedang merahnya yang sudah membara.

Percival mulai menyerang pertama saat para monster yang datang itu, dia menciptakan sebuah pusaran api yang sangat besar. Pemuda itu melompat mundur, digantikan oleh Naruto yang sudah berada di atas pusaran api itu.

"Heeaahh!" Dia melesat kebawah masuk ke dalam pusaran api, dan membuat api tersebut menyebar ke para monster lainnya, sebuah kawah besar tercipta setelah Naruto melesat kebawah.

Dia pun langsung menebas beberapa monster di ikuti oleh Percival yang melesat dari belakang, Vira tak tinggal diam. Gadis yang menjadi tunangan Naruto itu menciptakan beberapa pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya, dan melesatkannya ke beberapa monster.

Senyuman sadis terlihat di wajah cantik Vira, dia dengan brutalnya menyerang para monster itu. Athena sendiri menyuruh burung hantu peliharaannya untuk menyerang para monster, sementara dirinya berada disebelah Sandalphon.

"Giliranmu, Sandalphon!"

Sandalphon terbang ke langit, sayap-sayap berwarna coklat muncul di punggungnya, empat buat benda yang menyerupai pedang pun tercipta.

_**"Untuk Lucifer-sama! [Ain Soph Aur!]**_

**...**

**..**

**Naruto dan Granblue Fantasy bukan punya saya.**

**...**

**..**

**Chapter 13:**

"Bubz-san."

Belial berjalan membawa seorang pemuda yang baru saja akan di eksekusi di alun-alun kerjaaan Archiman. Dia melemparkan pemuda itu begitu saja di depan seorang pria berambut gold kehitaman dengan kulit coklat eksotisnya. "Kau membawanya ya ternyata."

"Ya begitulah, dia akan menjadi senjata kita nantinya." Belial duduk di depan orang yang dia panggil Bubz itu. "Terlebih, San-chan akan mengejar kita, sebelum orang itu bangkit."

"Tidak masalah, para bawahan kita sudah siap untuk berperang, terlebih lagi ada beberapa yang sudah aku siapkan, termasuk bocah ini." Sebuah aura hitam kelam keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, Bubz menyeringai melihatnya. "Lich kah?"

_**"Aku dipermalukan oleh naga merah sialan itu."**_

"Lich-chan, lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana perjalananmu?"

_**"Kusumpal kau dengan para tengkorakku, Belial!"**_

Lich, makhluk yang mendiami tubuh Sasuke Uchiha itu kembali, ia tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, Lich seperti Undead dengan pasukan tengkoraknya yang sangat mengerikan. "Bagaimana Bubz-san?" Belial menoleh ke Bubz-san, dia meminta pendapat dari pria kekar itu.

"Lich bisa menjadi amunisi kita, dia dan para prajurit tengkoraknya akan menjadi salah satu senjatanya."

Belial menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Bubz-san. "Bagus, Lich-chan kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

_**"Memanggil dan mengusir dengan seenak jidatnya, dasar kau malaikat sialan!"**_

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Lich-chan."

Geraman menakutkan terdengar dari Lich, dia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu. "Jadi Belial, apa kau menemukan benda yang kita cari?"

"Satu ada di tangan pemuda pirang yang akan kemari, dan satu sudah ada di tanganku." Belial menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir, sebuah tubuh tanpa muncul di sebelah Belial. "Yah, masih terjaga dengan baik."

"Bagus. Sekarang perisapkan semuanya, dan kita akan mengambil permata itu."

"Baiklah, Bubz-ah, Beelzebub-san."

**...**

**..**

**...**

"Ini yang terakhir," ujar Naruto, dia selesai dengan pekerjaan menusuk potongan daging dari seekor rusa besar, mereka bermalam di sebuah padang rumput dengan sebuah pohon yang berada di dekat mereka. "Aku bertaruh jika semua monster itu suruhan dari Belial." Naruto menancapkan besi yang ada daging rusa itu di sebelah api.

"Tidak, Monster itu bukan suruhan dari Belial, setahuku si malaikat mesum tersebut tak perlu repot-repot mengendalikan para monster. Dia hanya akan duduk manis atau bertarung digaris depan bersama Primach yang lain."

"Belial ya..." Naruto terlihat berpikir, dia baru saja mengetahui salah satu fakta tentang Malaikat yang berkhianat itu, terlebih malaikat itu membawa seorang buronan yang akan di hukum pancung. Raja sendiri memintanya membawa Sasuke Uchiha kembali untuk di hukum, tapi dia juga berkata jika Sasuke mati di tangan Naruto itu tak masalah.

Raja sendiri akan membuat beberapa peraturan yang mungkin akan memberatkan beberapa Bangsawan yang bermukim di kerajaannya, hanya beberapa keluarga bangsawan yang akan mendapatkannya setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh calon pemimpin keluarga mereka. Kecuali beberapa teman Naruto yang tergabung di kelompoknya saat pemberontakan berlangsung.

Sandalphon masih terlarut dalam penyesalannya saat tuannya tewas. Walaupun begitu, Sandalphon masih terus bergerak maju, serta menjaga permata hitam itu hingga ada yang bisa menjaganya.

"Sandalphon, lawan kita nantinya seperti apa?"

Malaikat itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap Percival yang bertanya tentang musuh yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya. "Beelzebub, seorang Iblis yang pernah berperang melawan Lucifer-sama, tapi dia mundur karena jumlah pasukannya semakin menipis serta kekuatannya masih jauh dibawah Lucifer-sama

Tapi Belial malah mengkhianati kami setelah Lucifer-sama memberikan permata hitam itu padaku," ujar Sandalphon, dia menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama Vira. "Tapi aku percaya dengan orang yang kutitipkan batu permata itu, dia akan menjaganya."

"Walaupun begitu, batu yang sedang kupegang ini akan beralih tangan." Naruto memasang wajah serius. "Aku serius, batu ini akan beralih tangan ke orang lain sebentar lagi, entah kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan penglihatan jika kita akan bertarung melawan mahluk kuat lainnya."

"Jika begitu jadinya, kita akan mengontak kerajaan untuk meminta bantuan, atau memanggil bala bantuan."

"Percival benar Naruto," sahut Athena membenarkan. "Walaupun kita yang diberikan misi oleh Raja, tapi kita sendiri tak tahu musuh seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi nantinya."

Sandalphon sendiri seolah sedang berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan Belial dan Beelzebub, tapi lamunannya itu mendadah hilang digantikan dengan sebuah aura kuat yang mulai mendekati mereka, dia langsung menatap Athena yang sudah bersiap dengan tameng serta tombak miliknya.

"Aku tahu itu, kalian bersiap!"

Naruto segera membangunkan Vira, mereka berdua bersiap untuk menghadapi sosok yang mendekati mereka semua. Insting Naruto menyala, dia langsung melesat ke depan mereka semua. Sebuah ombak besar tercipta di depan mereka semua untuk menyapu kelompok Naruto.

"Oh sial!" Umpat Naruto, dia langsung menggerakkan katana yang dipegangnya, seketika ombak itu terbelah menjadi dua. "Semuanya bersiap!"

Sandalphon dan Athena terbang ke angkasa, keduanya merasakan dua orang yang melayang di angkasa. Sementara Percival dan Vira bergerak ke arah berlawanan dari Naruto, keduanya mendadak diserang oleh seekor monster besar berwujud mirip seperti naga.

Vira sendiri tak mau kalah, dia langsung mengeluarkan Chevalier yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk bertarung melawan monster itu. Gadis itu naik di bahu raksasa Chevalier.

Di sisi Naruto, dia melesat kencang menuju ke orang yang menyerang mereka, dia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sedang duduk disebuah air mancur yang melayang, wanita itu tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang waspada pada dia.

"Manusia ternyata hebat juga ya," ujarnya, suara lembut itu masuk ke dalam telinga Naruto. "Nah, cobalah ini!" Dia menggerakkan tangannya, beberapa cahaya berwarna biru tercipta dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto segera menghindari cahaya-cahaya yang dilancarkan oleh wanita pirang itu. "Sial!" Naruto kembali mengumpat saat pahanya terkena serangan cahaya biru itu.

Wanita itu menatap Naruto masih dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Kita lihat sampai kapan kau bertahan. **[Taurus Bright!]**

**[Mahakala!]**

**[Holy Ray of Purification!]**

**[Mirror Blade Helix!]**

...

..

.

**Tbc**

**...**

**Pasti pada bertanya kenapa Sandalphon menonjol? Ya, salah satu Side Story dari Sandalphon ini sangat ditonjolkan. Tapi tenang, porsi Naruto juga akan ditonjolkan nantinya. **

**Dah itu aja, adios!**


End file.
